


You made me who i am.

by JackAnne



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Married Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAnne/pseuds/JackAnne
Summary: A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQhttps://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1
Comments: 94
Kudos: 239





	1. You are mad at me

My first try on Gentleman Jack FanFic. English is not my first language so excuse my mistakes. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1.

“You keep repeating the same things over and over again but you don’t offer a solution. We need a concrete solution on the issue of illegal immigration. You cannot throw around words and accusations about many of us in the Republican Party being racists, empty accusations when you do not offer concrete solutions. You want the United States of America to accept a big, huge number of illegal immigrants without offering a solution, where they will go? Where they will stay? Where will they work? Illegal work? Going to be trafficked here and there? Become slaves? Work illegally under terrible conditions? With no security no healthcare? With no registration? Without knowing their exact number so they could easily be exploited? Is that what you want my fellow statesmen of the Democratic Party? Decide, in which side you are? And I haven’t started yet to mention the impact of illegal immigration could have on the American society” 

Huge cheering and claps from the Republicans over shadowed Anne’s voice, while many Democrats were reacting to her speech.

“Sit down you racist”  
“Sit down Jack”  
“Oh I hear you sir!!! Was that a sexist comment? But I thought you Democrats are better than this” 

Again claps and cheers from the Republicans, as it was clear that Anne Lister was winning again over her fellow Republicans and many Democrats too, on her speech about illegal immigration. The up and coming Senator of Colorado was becoming hugely popular all over the US. She was a Republican yet a gay senator, she was quite smart, tolerant, even though an believer in God and avid church goer. She had so many dimensions and was highly educated and very well read on the issues. More and more Republicans were looking at her as the answer to the non stop attacks from the Democrats about the Republican party being a racist, white powered party that had no connection with the modern diverse society of the US. She was also well liked in the conservative part of the Us, with her straight to the point talk, her manners, her tough stance on issues, her opinions on immigration and her belief in the greatness of America.

“Sit down, not even your wive’s family likes you”

Laughs heard from the side or Democrats, the whole senate started laughing.

Anne laughed herself too.

“Of course they don’t, I am rich, I am hot, I am popular, I am fucking their daughter and I am a Republican, of course they don’t like me, I managed to get the best of them lot, Ann.”  
Anne’s words were covered by huge cheers and claps and almost all Senate got up and clapped. She was smiling and nodding her head while her fellow Republicans were yelling yays.

“Well that last line has made some impact, she and that line are trending world wide all day”  
John Stasis said on his afternoon news bulletin on CNN.

“We haven’t heard any reaction from the Walkers yet, or specifically from her wife” Toni Colette, the other presenter of the news bulleting commented.  
“I am sure all America awaits on her answer”  
“You can bet Anne is in the doghouse about that last comment”

“Currently Ann Walker is vacationing in her family’s compound in Dallas, so at least Anne Lister won’t have to hear her wives opinion on the ending of her speech, from close yet” They both laughed, and the screen was shut.

Ann Walker watched the news with her family around her, her sister and brother in law were looking rather miffed while her Uncle was clearly pissed.

“She is beyond arrogant” 

Her uncle’s comment broke the silence.

Her mobile rang again, she looked at the screen, it was Anne of course. Ann was giving her wife the silent treatment since the video of the speech went viral this morning. She was sick and tired of this. She got up and walked out of the living room, followed by her sister Elizabeth, while the rest of the tribe started to talk as usual about Anne and her million of faults.  
“Ann, Ann”  
“What Eli?”  
“Can you just slow down?”  
Ann closed her eyes and stopped.  
“She is unbelievable, isn’t she tired to throw digs at our family”  
“She is not throwing any dig, she just answered back to comments”

“She answered back with a crude comment, without even respecting her wife, the mother of her child. You are both already on every days columns, she makes things worse with such comments. The family has stayed mostly silent, we agreed on not supporting publicly a Democrat candidate even though our family is traditionally one of the families that has a big impact on elections, and yet she won’t stop being challenging. 

“I know all that Elizabeth, we don’t have to repeat it every time I am here”  
“You are only visiting us a few weeks per year, you are the most well loved member of this family and probably the most well loved daughter of this country, and we can’t enjoy our time together cause Anne always does something to ruin it.”  
“It’s not only Anne, you know how antagonistic our uncles are towards her, she feels the family will never accept her”  
“How can we accept her Ann? She is a Republican, in a time where the very essential rights of our nation are being questioned, she never stops, she keeps being daring, keeps being provocative”  
“All right, all right, I hear you” The sisters looked at each other.  
“I am sorry Ann”  
“It’s ok you don’t have to apologise”

“No its not ok, Anne is your wife, but I can’t listen to her telling the senate she is fucking you, and the whole world, talking about you like that. She has no control whatsoever when it comes to restraint”  
“She was challenged, and you can understand she is under tremendous pressure right now, she is first in every poll about being the next President”

“I know that, and that’s why the family remains impartial, but you know a big number of that popularity is because of you, like it or not you still remain the sweetheart of America, and both Democrats and Republicans adore you.” 

Ann nodded while her mind was heavying from the huge burden that was set upon her with the death of their very popular parents, her father coming from a very historic Irish family who was a Senator for over 15 years and was considered a future President, and her mother, a beauty, and well loved humanitarian who was part of her local community. The myth/obsession of the US public with her was born and grew when her parents were murdered in an white supremacist attack, her father’s car was ambushed and he and his wife were shot at point by a racist white supremacist fanatic, who was reacting to her father’s nonstop fight for equality for all and his support for the black and Spanish population of the US and his stance against racist of every kind, while she was in the car with them.  
Her mother saved her by covering her and dying on her, while her father’s police officer managed to shoot the murderer back before he dies too. Elizabeth was at school and wasn’t part of the bloodbath. The pictures of toddler Ann Walker being taken from the crime scene covered in blood, with her eyes wide open, by police officers made the whole world and from then on the shocked nation and whole America felt the need they had to protect her and have a say in her life. 

“Mummy” Alexander’s voice interrupted them, he rushed to his mother, and Ann grabbed him and hugged him followed by his cousins.  
“Mummy you promised us ice scream” Both sisters laughed.  
“I promised you guys ice scream if you finished your meal properly but you did not”  
“But we did”  
“No you did not”  
“But who eats red oily beans? Even mama hates them”  
“And we know Anne eats everything” Her sister noted and both sisters burst into laughs.  
“Ok you can have one ball of ice scream, one”  
Ann and her sister walked back inside the living room and she let Alexander down who rushed to join his cousins for ice scream.  
“Come on” He said ordering his cousins and instantly she got reminded of Anne and the way she would order the people around her. She smiled. Well she cant order me around Ann thought. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“She still hasn’t answered my calls” Anne said to Marian. She was driven back to the ranch for the weekend, after flying in from Washington. Ann was supposed to fly in tonight too, ending her usual time spending with her family in Dallas. 

“Oh come on, the whole tribe is there and she hasn’t seen her relatives for so much time, besides you know you are in the dog house after this morning’s speech.”

“Why? Everything I said was true.”  
“Well yeah it was but you can’t just say this publicly”

“Why not? The US people is tired of listening to posh liars telling them what they want to hear. I said the truth. Her family hates me cause I got the best of them, and yes she is my wife and we fuck.”  
“Oh I know, thank God the ranch is so big because sometimes I can’t stand you fucking so often and loud.”  
“Oh stop it”  
“No you stop it, and don’t pretend you don’t know what she is doing, you have talked to Alex over 10 times today and James.”

“Well of course I’ll talk to my son as many times as I like”  
Her phone rang, it was John her campaign manager. She specifically had asked him to not call her unless it was something really important, she wanted to spend the weekend completely focused on her son and wife, she missed them both so much.  
“John”  
“Well that was unexpected” John said.  
“Yes, I said I don’t want you to disturb me for the next few days”  
“I guess I thought we needed to say something? The press is nonstop calling while the video has gone viral and of course their past connection is noted and repeated over and over and”  
“John!!! What exactly are you talking about? Whose past? You mean the video of my Senate Speech?”  
“No Anne, where you’ve been? There is a video of Miss Walker..”  
“Miss Walker? You mean my wife? Ann? What kind of video? Anne finally started browsing her phone. She checked her twitter feed which she has set in silence in the morning, and in a matter of seconds she saw the video John was talking about. 

“I think we at least need to make a state..” 

Anne shut the open call with John and instead raised the sound on her mobile, to watch the video from the start, with Marian watching next to her. Apparently Ann Walker, daughter of one of the most promising Democratic politicians, Americans Sweetheart and Anne Lister’s wife, was attending a political speech in a local El Paso High School given by non other by her former boyfriend and Presidential Hopeful Antony Thomas Ainsworth. 

In fact there were many videos, going viral from people attending the speech, and everybody was videoing Ann, and were shaking hands with her. She raised the sound even more, as she watched another video coming from CNN.

“Miss Walker made a surprise appearance at the speech of her childhood friend and former boyfriend this afternoon, her family’s bond with the Democratic party are well known and strong as ever and Miss Walker was there to show support to someone who still remains a close friend of hers, according to inside reports. She stayed at the last half of the speech and was greeted with cheers and handshakes and according to people there security had to step in because so many people wanted to greet her. Antony was asked afterwards about Miss Walker’s presence at his local event.  
“Ann’s presence here was in a private capacity, she remains loyal to the beliefs of the Democratic party and of course I was very happy to see her, as you know we got some history”  
“But her wife is considered as the Presidential hopeful of the Republican party, what’s her opinion on this?”  
“I am afraid you will have to ask her”  
The CNN news bulleting continued.  
“That was a very snarky smile from Antony tonight at El Paso”  
“I do wanna see Anne’s Lister’s face tonight” 

Anne turned her face towards the glass window as rain started to fall.

“She is married, her name is Ann Lister” She told Marian with a rather threatening voice, who thought it was for the best not to say anything.

They arrived at the ranch late afternoon, the sun was disappearing and it was already getting dark, and the rain was getting stronger. 

Anne got out of the car and went straight to the stables.  
“Anne”  
“What?”  
“The rain is getting stronger you can’t be possibly thinking of riding right now?”  
“Why not? I am not made of sugar” Anne continued to ignore her sister.  
Marian walked inside the house with Eugenie running to welcome her.  
“Welcome back mam”  
“ I am going to have a bath and try to rest, I don’t want anyone to disturb me”

Marian said and climbed the stairs shutting the door to her own private apartment inside the old traditional stoney wooden big ranch house. As much the Walkers had their history, the Lister’s were an even more bigger and historic family. The Shibden Ranch was historic and part of the forest and the nature was considered protected, while the house was one of the oldest in the country. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Thank God we landed before the rain got so strong” Ann said to James.

She was sitting at the back of the car, holding Alexander who was asleep in her arms. It was dark outside and her son would always sleep in the silence of a car. Ann checked her phone again. Anne didn’t call all afternoon, while her mobile won’t stop ringing from the notifications and messages she got for the little stunt she pulled before they left Dallas. It was something she didn’t think much off. When her family’s pastor mentioned that their mutual friend was giving a speech in El Paso, Ann wondered if she could attend for a while. Her uncle was stunned but happily offered to accompany her fully knowing her being there was going to cause a ruckus and Democrats were trying to get them to get involved, at least in some way, and mostly because of Anne. Elizabeth looked at her fully aware why Ann was doing this, and seem to not like it at all.  
It was of course a reaction to Anne’s words earlier.  
James phone rang interrupting her thoughts and he answered throu the cars screen.  
“Yes mam, we have arrived”  
“Yes mam, we would be home at 40 minutes most”  
“Yes mam”  
He shut the phone and continued the drive. Clearly her wife was checking on them.

Eugene was waiting for them on the entrance of the house, Ann walked in holding Alex in her arms, she gave her son to Eugene and took her shoes and coat off, she was finally back home. The moment she walked that entrance it was as a stress relief. She loved that place. Anne’s home. Marians home, the Lister home, her home. It may looked huge, it may have looked cold with the huge brick stones, it may have looked old, but for her it was the safe place she was looking for all her life. Anne.  
“I am so glad you are back mam, Miss Lister has been driving us crazy”  
Ann smiled, fully aware of Anne being restless and impatient when she wasn’t around. James was carrying her suitcases inside, she had spend two weeks with her family in Dallas, she loved them much, but this was her home now, she felt free here, free from all the burdens of her family history. Free from all the pain. Anne.  
They walked together towards the living room and Ann got her son back from Eugene’s hands.  
“He got so tall” Eugene said.  
“Yes he has, it’s been only a few weeks but he is growing up so fast” She heard doors open and raised her head to see Marian coming down the stairs.  
She hugged Ann and kissed Alexanders head, who was starting to wake up.  
“You are back Thank God”  
Ann smiled broadly.  
“It feels like everyone in this house welcomes me with the same line” Marian smiled back.  
“And you know why”  
Marian grabbed Alex from Ann’s hands and started kissing and squeezing her nephew who was pretending he didn’t like it.  
“Oh stop it, you are behaving like your mamma already, pretending you don’t like my hugs” 

“Where is his mama by the way?” Ann asked.

“Oh she is outside riding in the rain” 

Marian answered looking towards Ann with meaning.

Ann climbed the stairs and walked towards the main bedroom of the house. She was feeling tired, and desperately needed to shower, before she faces Anne. She started undressing looking around. Their big bed. She had totally rearranged Anne’s bedroom. She smiled, those first months of their marriage life. Anne couldn’t resist her, they couldn’t have enough of each other. In fact even now they couldn’t have enough of each other. They both dreaded the time being apart and when they were back together they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other for hours. She walked inside their bath and in the shower. The hot water in her body, made everything better.

Fucking mud, Anne though. She was wet. Soaked. But she loved it. She loved it. She was walking towards the main house after taking the horse back in the stables and caring for it. Brushing it and cleaning it calmed her nerves a bit, while riding in the rain and feeling the air of Shibden did nothing to calm her. She got inside and got her boots off. Ann was back she could feel it. It was like electricity, her body could feel Anns presence. She heard her son and Marian in the kitchen, she dropped her rain coat and cowboys hat on the hall, fully aware Eugenie was going to pick them up and sort them, Ann hated it when she was behaving like this, and quickly got inside the kitchen.  
“Mama” Her son rushed in her arms.  
“My boy, my man is back.” Anne raised her son above her head.  
“Let me look at you. Wow you have grown up, you are so tall aren’t you”  
“yeah mama just like you”  
“Yes, just like your mama” She hugged him and kissed him strong until Alex started resisting.  
“He is growing up, and doesn’t like hugs much, I wonder where he took that from” Marian said smiling.  
“Oh I can bet you he is going to like hugs from women when he grows up, just like his mama”

Anne looked around.

“She is upstairs”

“Keep Alex down here” 

She turned and walked outside the kitchen.

Her scent was all around their bedroom. Anne closed her eyes. She was surprised Buddy wasn’t here or Kit kat.  
Those two would always follow Ann around and would be Anne’s consolation when Ann wasn’t there. Those two animals would cry and brood as much as her till Ann was back, they would compete for Ann’s love and affection making Anne jealous. I bet Eugene had them tricked in their room with treats, so she could be left alone with Ann. Anne made it clear she wanted Ann for herself these first hours when she would be back.

She was standing outside their bathroom, fully clothed. Listening to the water, and closing her eyes. Imagining the water running throu Ann’s body. Her reddish blonde hair. Her perfect body. Her freckles that would go on and on from her back to her face to her collarbone and to her breasts. Her divine breasts, Anne had slept with so many women before Ann, yet she hasn’t seen such beautiful full breasts. Wonders of nature she would call them. She opened the door and walked inside the bathroom.

She stood for a moment enjoying the view. Ann had her eyes closed. And her back was turned on her. Anne started taking her clothes off. She was soaked, wet. Ann surely heard her move, surely felt her presence, surely heard the door, but wasn’t turning around. Anne was finally naked but still wasn’t going inside the shower. She wanted Ann to turn around. To aknowledge her presence.

Finally her wife turned. They looked at each other. Anne was mad at her. Angry. Furious. She was crazy jealous of her going to that fakes speech. She knew she was better than him. Stronger than him, smarter than him. She was hundred times better than him in a political level. But she hated the fact he had touched Ann. She hated the fact he was Ann’s first. She hated the fact Ann was near him today. Even fully aware that Ann loved her, married her, chose her. No matter what, this woman was in her blood. And then as always, all of a sudden Ann smiled at her, in that sweet loving smile, looking at her with such care, such love, such tenderness that Anne stepped forward and walked inside the shower. Ann touched Anne’s face and pushed her hair on the back of her head. Their foreheads touched. 

“Jack” She said, teasing her with the nickname she had earned throu her teenage brooding years. 

“Welcome home Miss Lister”

Anne started kissing her wife, hard, crushing her lips. Ann’s hands were pushing her head more and more inside her mouth. She placed her hands under her legs and picked her up. She stuck her on the shower wall, while the water was running on them, Ann wrapped her legs around her wives waist, and she felt Anne’s hand between them. She always loved how strong Anne was, picking her up so easily. She was holding her back strong and had her head on Anne’s shoulders as she felt Anne’s fingers slipping inside her. They started moving up and down, as Anne pushed two and three fingers in, and deeper and deeper until Ann bit her shoulders, feeling the pain inside her.  
“Baby slow down” She whispered in her wives ear. But Anne pushed stronger and stronger.  
“You are mine. Mine”

Ann opened her eyes and turned her head and placed her face on Anne’s face, closing her eyes every time Anne was getting inside of her.  
“Ohh, ohh, mmm, ohh”  
“God how much I love your sounds when I fuck you”

Anne crushed her lips again and finally Ann felt her head turning, her walls moving along with Anne’s fingers, until she couldn’t hold it anymore. Anne was moving faster and faster while riding Ann’s orgasm. She felt her wife collapsing on her hands, she shut the water and walked out of the shower holding her strong, with Ann’s legs still wrapped around her waist. She easied her on their bed. Ann turned and smiled, as she watched her wife bring her towels and started drying them up.  
“Your mad at me” Ann said. She slowly got up and went to their wardrobe throwing Anne her Harvard sweats and a boxer while she got a slip and white nightgown for her, they got dressed without talking fully aware that Alexander was going to burst inside their bedroom in a few minutes, as usual.  
“Mummy” and that was it. Anne watched resigned as her son, their dog and their cat burst in the bedroom asking for Ann’s attention. She walked out of the bedroom still angry and broody.


	2. Can we do it again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1

Chapter 2.

Ann felt she needed air. The panic attack was close, she could feel it. She was in the middle of her Arts class in Harvard University, her second year. She looked around at the rest of the students and tried to focus on something that could make her relax. Another girl turned and noticed her, oh please God, she didn’t want others to feel her panic, she managed to hide it for so long, she managed to finish her first year in general quiet and privacy. Oh how she loved privacy. Of course everyone knew who she was but Harvard was full of heirs and heiresses from the most important families of the Us and of the world, and they were making enough noise so she could be quiet, mind her own business and focus on her degree. The girl smiled at her reassuringly, it was a blonde, a bit chubby, but beautiful girl, who looked familiar. 

“That’s Marian Lister”  
Catherine s voice broke the silence. Ann slowly turned, pretending to watch the professor.  
“Hmm what?” She whispered towards her best friend.  
“That girl who smiled to you, that’s Marian Lister”  
“Oh” Ann said. Marian Lister. The Listers.

One of the US oldest dynasties with oil companies and of course vast land, there story was very interesting but at the same time not so good, their biographies had the family as slave owners and there were stories about torture and racism all throu their course in US history . They were also one of the most re known Republican families in the US. 

“Her uncle was Foreign Secretary for Decades”  
“Yes I know”  
“Stay away from her, we don’t need such kind of people around us.”  
“Cath she just smiled at me” Ann focused on the class again, thinking how she couldn’t even look to a person without being obligated by the legacy of her family, to stir clear of certain things, of certain people, of certain beliefs, as her relatives were keep telling her all her young life.  
“I am just saying, keeping in mind also that her sister is here too”  
“Her sister?”  
“Yes, her sister, Anne Lister? Of course you must heard of her? She just transferred apparently to finish her Political Studies degree here in Harvard. I think she had an issue in Princeton with a girlfriend of hers, the girlfriend had also a boyfriend and Lister found out about them and she actually beaten up the guy.”  
“Catherine where do you hear such things, God, this sounds completely unbelievable and made up”  
“I won’t be so sure. She is a charmer, and a serial womanizer, and rather tall, strong, come on, you know her, we know her, I think we have met several times while younger at White House events, and also School trips, I definitely remember both of us meeting her, I still can’t believe how she managed to get transferred here”  
“Yes, I remember her too.”

Ann also was aware of Anne s Lister’s story, she was secretly admiring her. Anne Lister was living her life freely, an openly gay woman, travelling, studying nonstop, and not caring what the press or others would say about her, from what Ann could tell from the news and stories about her all these years, even though she was coming from a very structured, conservative inviroment. But she couldn’t say that to Catherine. All it matters for her and for her friends and her family was that Lister was a Republican, and Ann’s admiration was always something she kept for herself.  
“You know there are big rumors she is heading for politics, you know she is very active on the Republican youth”  
“Really?” Ann wasn’t surprised, to hear that.  
Finally the class was finished, students were slowly walking out of class, Ann and Catherine were staying behind and slowly they walked to big door to walk out too.  
“Ann” Someone said beside her.  
Ann turned and looked to a very happy, smiling Marian looking at her.  
“Hello” Ann said smiling back.  
“Hi, I am sorry I took the liberty of talking to you, I just don’t know many people here and..”  
“Oh don’t be sorry” Ann said.  
“I don’t know many people here either”  
“How are you? We haven’t seen each other for years”  
“I think 7 years? Yes, 7 year it is? From that High School camp?”  
“Omg yes”  
“Ann” Catherine’s voice stopped their small conversation.  
“Oh Marian, I hope you remember my friend Catherine? Catherine Rawson, she was with me in most of those trips”  
“Yes of course” Marian said, without being so convincing.

And that’s how it started. A nice quiet friendship with Marian Lister, who slowly got to Ann’s social circle. She and Marian had been close for about two months when that fateful night happened. The first time she met Anne after those years of both of them being young teenagers. It was a usual night at a bar, the so called liberals of the arts and Harvard’s law School were hanging out. Ann was part of that crew even though she wasn’t very much involved in politics. She was a member of the Democratic party of course, she considered it as her duty towards her dead parents to have a clear political view about what was happening in the US. The climate was heavy and rather edgy and Republicans and Democrats were at odds. Every side was getting fanatical about issues and many Democrats were separated between supporting traditional candidates and of course Bernie Sanders. Ann was loving Bernie’s views but she wasn’t going to tell. As always she was keeping her views for herself. There were all sitting in a big booth, and she was surrounded by friends and cousins, among them her ex bf and now a good friend. 

Anthony Ainsworth. His family was very involved in politics and he was sure going to get involved too, and he was very eager to be close to Ann, who coming from such an important Democratic family could have given him a big marging in a political career. Ann didn’t really realise how they went from friends to bf and gf. He was also her first. Omg, what a complete failure that was. Ann realized then and there that she wasn’t into him at all, and started to understand that the crushes she had on girls from young age could also mean something else apart from simple friendships. She smiled at herself. She was from a back round where being gay was celebrated and diversity was a constant issue, but she couldn’t tell anyone yet at least about her preference. She lived a very secure and isolated upbringing up and even now in University, she was still living under the watch full eyes of her family’s legacy.

Suddenly her thoughts broke, there was some kind of ruckus at the other side of the bar. 

“That’s Lister isn’t it?”  
One of her male friends said to the group.  
“What is she doing here? This isn’t the place for her and her likes.” 

Ann raised her head and looked the distance. Anne Lister. She was walking inside the bar, with two guy friends and Marian who looked a bit flushed and worried. She supported her back on the bar, and looked around. Ann admired how the woman owned the place. She had such confidence. She turned and ordered, while her guy friends were smiling. It was pretty clear that she wasn’t popular among the peers of the bar. She was a Republican youth and an avid one. Marian was looking out of place and like she didn’t wanted to be there. Ann was mesmerized by Lister’s moves, the way she was talking, how she moved her hands, and she was so tall, that she didn’t notice, Lister was looking back at her, and in fact was totally checking her out. 

Their eyes met, and Ann refused to back down. It was a struggle but she kept her eyes on Lister’s who after a while she smiled and nodded towards Ann.  
“Is she smiling to you Ann” Catherine noticing everything God.  
“Hmm?  
“Anne Lister is looking at you Ann”  
“She does? I haven’t noticed”  
“Really? Because she is being rather provocative?” 

This time it was Antony’s voice. Ann broke the eye contact with Anne and decided it was time to leave. She had early classes next morning. She turned towards Catherine.

“Cath, I think ill leave, iam tired and have to get up early tomorrow”  
“Oh Ann, come on, its still very early, I want to stay”  
“You can stay, I can walk at campus by myself”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Cath, please stop being so all over me, you are suffocating me”  
“Are you sure you don’t want us to walk you”  
“Yes, I am fine” 

She grabbed her jacket and walked out from the back entrance of the bad, she didn’t want to have to pass throu Lister.  
It was an earie beautiful night and she was walking slowly until she heard steps behind her.  
She started walking faster but the steps went faster too, until she could feel them just behind her, God why did she refuse the safety of someone walking her? She grabbed her mobile strong and was ready to turn and confront the person who was scaring her…

“Funny isn’t it?”  
She heard a strong deep stable voice just next to her. She didn’t turn. She realized in seconds who that person was.  
“What’s funny?” She raised her head and kept on walking.  
“You should slow down, I am a regular fast walker, so you aren’t winning me on this”  
Ann slowed down a bit.  
“We share the same name”  
“Yours with an e”  
“Yes it is” Anne Lister said.  
She then walked a few steps ahead and stopped her.  
“Anne Lister” She offered her hand.  
“I know who you are”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, we have met several times”  
“Oh yes, Marian told me about it”  
Ann bypassed her and kept walking.  
“You shouldn’t be walking back on your own at night” They were approaching the campus now.  
“Really? Most of the other students do”  
“Most of the other students aren’t Ann Walker”  
After that, non of them said anything. Anne walked her until the entrance of her dorm.  
“Aren’t you going to thank me?”  
“For what?”  
“For walking you”  
“Nobody asked you”  
Anne smiled. She is so arrogant and confident Ann thought.  
“You have so many freckles, I wonder..”  
“What?”  
“Nothing”  
Ann was the one smiling now.  
“Anne Lister afraid to speak her mind”  
“I am not afraid of anything” Her face got hard and serious all of a sudden, and Ann raised her hand and touched the lines around her mouth without thinking it.  
“Don’t start something you can t finish” Anne said.  
“How do you know?”  
“How do I know what?”  
“That I can’t finish it?”  
Suddenly the dorm door opened and another student got out, and saw them, throwing a surprisingly rather mean towards Anne.  
“Everyone around here hates you?”  
“Not everyone” Anne said.  
“It’s a liberal paradise this place”  
“You liked Princeton better?”  
Anne didn’t answer at once.  
“It had its good times”  
“And bad?” Anne smiled again.  
“So your heard the rumors?”  
“I may have” Anne moved her head in a resigned fashion. After a few seconds of silence…  
“I need to get in” They stayed there looking at each other.  
“What are you doing here?” Ann finally asked her.  
“Walking a fellow female student back safely to her dorm” Ann smiled.  
“Ok”  
“Ok?”  
“Ok then, goodnight” Ann turned and walked in, leaving Lister watching her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You just can’t come over to my room in the middle of the night”  
“Why not?”  
“How in the world you got in?”  
“I have my ways”  
“Oh I know”  
“Let me in”  
“No, it’s late”  
“Please”  
“No, Anne already people are talking about us”  
“So, let them talk”  
“I don’t want us to end up to the Harvard Crimson”  
“Just for half an hour, I ll be nice”  
“You are never nice”

Ann complained but opened the door fully so Anne could go in. It was nearly a whole month after that night and she and Anne were seeing each other nonstop. At first they were just friendly and making sure nobody knew about their meetings, but it was very clear from very early on, they had the hots for each other, so after their third meeting, this thing was starting to get physical. They would make out nonstop and Ann couldn’t think of anything else. They never slept together fully but as things were going, that wasn’t going to last much.

She felt Anne’s mouth on her neck as the tall brunette pushed her on the closed door. Ann was moaning.  
“Fuck, you are so hot” 

They started kissing and Anne’s tongue was in her mouth, they pushed each other in Ann’s bed, and started making out.  
Anne got between her legs, and slowly pushed her white simple top up while kissing. Ann pushed her hand down.

“No”  
“Why no?”  
“I am not ready yet” Anne dropped her hands and laid next to Ann, stopping immediately. She was looking up and saying nothing.  
“Are you angry?”  
“No, of course not, I am just sexually frustrated”  
Ann hugged her and laid on her body.  
“I am sorry but I am still not sure about this”  
“About what”  
“About being with a woman”  
“Oh come on, it’s been a month, you keep moaning on my kisses, you love my hands on you, I mean how long can I go on like this?”  
“You came to my room”  
“So you didn’t want me to come?”  
“Well i…”  
“What? You sending me pictures of your belly, to show me your freckles there, in the middle of the night, you think I can go to sleep after that?”  
Ann smiled. In this whole month she realized Anne had a thing for her freckles, she found them hot.  
“Marian knows”  
“What?”  
“Marian”  
“But how?”  
“She saw the hickey on your neck”  
Anne had marked her neck a week ago after a long make out session, and Ann was pretending she had a cold and stayed in for two days till it faded away.  
“How did she saw it? I didn’t go out”  
“In my mobile”  
“What?”  
“Yes, well I was sleeping and you kept sending me messages and she picked it up and saw the pic”  
“Omg”  
“Why omg?  
“Does your sister always check your phone?”  
“No, but I was asleep and it kept ringing”  
Anne moved and removed her black blouse, revealing her black sports bra and pushed her pants down to reveal her black boxers. She closed her eyes.  
“You can’t sleep here”  
“Why not”  
“Catherine is coming over almost every morning you know it”  
“I don’t care, I am sick of this hiding, and I bet most of your friends are suspecting it already”  
Anne closed her eyes again.  
“Don’t expect anything to happen”  
“I am not” Ann got up and went to the bathroom, she changed to her pjs and laid next to Anne.  
“What? No hot see throu nightgown?”  
Ann slapped her hand.  
“Sleep” They smiled to each other and Ann shut the light. That was their first night together, in a dorm room, just laying next to each other sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up, listening to a steady faded breath. She opened her eyes, she was stuck in her back, her face was in her neck and her hair were covering most of her face. She looked like an angel. So innocent. Anne smiled. This must be the first time I am sleeping with a woman in the same bed without fucking her. Ann Walker. How did that happened? She was everything Anne didn’t like. 

Coming from a liberal family, with new money and a big tribe around her. She knew her story. Yet she was here mesmerized by her, Marian wouldn’t stop talking about her and Anne took an interest in her even before she slipped of the bar that night to accompany her back to campus. She was such an easy prey, Anne thought. At first it was a wimp, something she wanted, a new fuck. Yet she found herself having feelings for the girl. She didn’t pressure her for sex, even though she was sure she could easily have her, she found herself so happy around her. She was so sweet and kind and damn she made Anne feel so good, so strong, so special. They would talk for so many things and it seemed like Ann wasn’t like her relatives, she wasn’t that liberal or so involved in politics. 

Anne knew her calling, it was what she wanted to do. She was going into politics and she was aware it wasn’t going to be easy. She was gay, coming from a Republican conservative family. But that wasn’t going to stop her, she knew she had the gift, she knew she had the guts, the power to go for it, and as she laid there, watching Ann Walker sleeping, she though for the first time, that maybe she had found the partner that was going to walk that road with her.  
She closed her eyes and went back to sleep smiling with her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann woke up, feeling a burden in her back. She opened her eyes and saw, or better, felt Anne behind her. Her whole body was stuck on hers. She looked at her. That dark hair was wild around her face and her hard mouth and that big and a bid strange nose. She smiled. What is she doing here? What are we doing here? It’s strange how this happened. How they fitted. Anne was everything she wasn’t. She was so strong and fit and fierce, and ready to take on the world. Ann smiled. I could take on the world with her Ann thought. 

A knock on her door, stopped her thoughts. It was nine in the morning. Oh God, Catherine. She didn’t answer, I am going to pretend I am sleeping. The knock became more insisting. God, just leave Catherine Ann begged. She won’t stop knocking God.  
“All right ffs” She heards Anne’s voice answering, and watched her as she walked to the door and opened it.  
“Anne?”  
“Yes Anne”  
“Anne Lister?”  
“Yes!!!”  
“What are you doing here? Where is Ann?”  
“She is sleeping and as you can see I was sleeping too, so do us a favor and let us continue sleeping”  
“I want to talk to Ann”  
“Well she cant talk to you right now”  
“Why not?”  
“She is sleeping, we had a pretty rough night, if you know what I mean”  
“What?? Ann is not like that?”  
“Like what?” Anne asked waiting for Catherine to answer.  
“Ehhhh I mean gay”  
“I know what you mean, yet I am here in her bed, what do you think we were doing?”  
“I don’t know, please let her know I want to talk to her when she wakes up”  
Anne shut the door and went back to bed.  
“Why did you answer the door, she was going to leave eventually”  
“I am not so sure”  
“She is going to tell everyone”  
“So what? We can finally got out on a proper date”  
“Anne”  
“What?”  
“This is going to cause some issues, my family..”  
“What? Your family doesn’t want me? I aint marrying you Ann, we are just fucking, I mean we haven’t event fucked yet”  
“Well maybe it won’t even happen”  
Anne moved to get beet ween Ann’s legs again.  
“Oh its going to happen Ann, be sure of that”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And it did happen, a few weeks later, Anne had rented a hotel room for them, in town and it was glorious and magnificent. And Ann realized that she loved being with a woman, and that she not only loved being with a woman, but she may have been gay all this time. They were together about 4 months now and most of their circle knew. There were reactions of course but everyone around them was waiting for it to end.

But it didn’t, in fact it was getting really difficult to separate them, they would spend every free time they had together. Anne couldn’t get enough of her, they would have sex nonstop. As their rs progressed, Anne’s attending Harvard was coming to an end too, she was finishing her degree and had already informed Ann that she was going to go into politics in Colorado. Ann didn’t say anything, she had suspected Anne was heading that way. They also never really talked about this, what was this, their relationship. Christmas were nearing and both of them had to go back for the Christmas family vacations. They weren’t going to see each other for almost a month. Anne was laying naked on her, after having sex, and both of them were enjoying the silence, Ann’s hands and nails slowly travelling on Anne’s back. 

“I am going to tell my father and Aunt about us” Ann said nothing.  
“I thought they knew”  
“Well yes, they do, Marian of course told them most of it, but I am going to tell them during the holidays” Ann said nothing,  
“Are you going to tell yours”  
“Tell who?”  
“Your family”  
“Catherine already told them, and I don’t like confrontation much, they think it’s just a phase that will pass”  
“And what do you think?”  
Ann didn’t answer.  
“Ann I am finishing my degree this year”  
“I know”  
“And I am going into politics”  
“I know”  
“What do you think about it?”  
“It suits you, and I think you will make a change”  
“I am nearly 26 years old”  
“So old”  
“And you are 23?”  
“Well yes”  
“I want to settle, focus on my career”  
“I understand”  
“What would you say if i would like you to be my partner in this ”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, would you consider being with me? Not only like as a gf but as my life partner? My wife?”  
Ann didn’t answer.  
“I know all this is sudden but I feel like we have something here, that’s really unique and this chemistry, I dunno, can you see it?”  
“I am not sure, its too early for me, so soon, and I am still 23, I don’t know, I need some time to think about it, and besides there are so many things to consider. Your family, my family, where we both come from”  
“I can wait. I am finishing at almost 6 months, after that I am determined to go back to Colorado and start campaigning, I can wait for 6 months, for you to decide, and don’t worry about our families, they will have to accept it if we decide it”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the 6 months had passed, with a lot of trouble. Ann s family were totally against it and they were causing them trouble nonstop. They had made Anne this big villain who took advantage of young confused Ann, and they placed her under such huge pressure about her family and her parents and their legacy. 

Anne could feel she was losing her, but Ann had accepted her proposition when she came back from Christmas break and was wearing her mother s ring secretly, they were engaged. They were keeping it secret still, and Ann had promised her family she won’t do anything behind their back, but Anne wanted her to drop her Harvard studies and come back in Colorado with her, where she could continue her studies and they could be together. 

They had managed to keep it a secret from the press, they both were aware it was going to be national news, and with such history, it was going to cause big talk. It was the last week of the University year, Anne had finished her degree amongst the top of her class and her father and Aunt were present at her taking her degree. As there was a small party after the degree graduation, Ann was there with Anne, and they were surrounded by Anne s family. She had met Anne’s father who seemed so much different and mellower than Anne, and of course Anne’s darling Aunt. Anne adored her and it was mutual. They were sharing a few drinks and talking, and Anne had placed her hand around Ann, who moved her head to kiss her gf, for congratulations. What they didn’t know of course was that among the photographers of the school who were witnessing the event, a couple paps had slipped in and were shooting nonstop. 

Their kiss had become national news in a matter of minutes and they were trending on every social media. Both of their phones wouldn’t stop ringing and Ann’s family were on to her like hawks.

Their secret was out and along with that, came the articles and opinions about Ann Walker and her story and her father and her mother and what would they think of her being with someone like Anne Lister who had many lovers in her 26 years and was coming from a very conservative back round and how she is using Ann, at the same time the stories about how her father fought about equality came up again and in a matter of hours it had became protect Ann Walker at all costs. It was madness. 

Anne didn’t understand how quick things moved and she found herself with Ann in a hotel room talking about breaking up. Catherine was there too and Marian, and Ann s sister was calling nonstop. Ann was crying and saying how she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t go throu with it, and Anne was trying to calm her down, Catherine accusing her of pressuring Ann too much and Marian just looking at her, telling her that it wasn’t going to be. And just like that, Ann returned her mother s ring to her and it was all over. She didn’t feel the impact of it at that moment. 

She was just angry, she took the ring and walked, without listening, without fucking caring about Ann yelling her name, and that they could wait a few years. She fucking left and didn’t look back. She spend a month in Europe fucking every blonde that looked like Ann believing she didn’t love the girl believing she could just take her out of her system. She never really realized how she let herself owned by that girl. How that girl stole her heart without her feeling it, without knowing it.  
She went back to Colorado a wreck, but Shibden was her sanctuary and she picked herself up and started her campaign. Two years later she was elected in her district and was starting the journey that was going to lead her to the white house. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You should try and talk to her”  
“I did, but she won’t hear me. She just draws, not even Elizabeth managed to persuade her to go visit her, go see her niece.”

“Elizabeth is married now, has her own family, she can t be responsible for Ann all the time” Catherine nodded in agreement. She and Eliza were talking about Ann. 5 years. It’s been 5 years of struggle. Ann was diagnosed with clinical depression. It was a slowly gradual progression the doctors said. All those years of what happened in her childhood, and her being raised as Americas sweetheart and the huge burden of her family’s legacy. She was getting more and more secluded. After she finished her arts studies she went back in Texas and closed to herself.  
She gradually stopped going out, she focused on drawing, lost interest in things lost interest in life. Spending most of her time walking, riding and passing time. Just passing time. She started therapy at the insistence of her family but refused medication. Catherine was fearing their were losing her and things got even worse when Elizabeth, Ann’s sister got married. She had her family and Ann was left alone, which made her go deeper in depression.

“Look at her, she is so arrogant”  
“Hmm?” Catherine raised her head and watched towards the TV.  
“Anne Lister”  
“Yes”  
“She is rumored to be going for the senate in Colorado”  
“She is? I think she is becoming very popular”  
“Yes”  
“Can you believe she and Ann dated once”  
“Yes” Catherine said.  
“Unbelievable isn’t it?”  
“Yes” Catherine said. She remembered that time almost 5 years ago. Ann was happy. Was strong, was healthy, Anne Lister had such an impact on her, Catherine thought. That night when she and Ann’s family made her leave Anne, it was so pain full. And she still haven’t been happy ever since Catherine thought.  
“She is supposedly still hang up on Ann”  
“What?”  
‘“Anne Lister, is supposedly still hang up on Ann”  
“Really? I thought she has had many girlfriends after Ann? The news and gossip are all about her stories with a new woman in her life and something like that”  
“I still talk to her sister Marian, remember her?”  
“Yes of course, she was a great girl, we used to be friends at Harvard”  
“Well I saw her in NY and during drinks, she asked about Ann, I didn’t tell her much of course, but she did tell me, that her sister was still hooked up on Ann after so many years, that’s why she hasn’t settled yet”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, strange isn’t it? Anne Lister such a ladies girl, can have every girl she wants and yet still pinning over our Ann”  
Catherine said nothing.  
“Are we still invited to that Harvard society ball”?  
“Of course we are, every year”  
“I think Anne Lister attends it too, I have seen pics of her”  
“She probably is, many important people came out from Harvard and she needs their support in her political career, unfortunately we stopped going since Ann didn’t care attending”  
“Maybe she will this year”  
“I very much doubt it”  
“We will see”  
“Do you have Marian’s phone number by any chance? I would like to see how she is? We had some great time in Harvard and would like to renew our friendship.”  
“Yes of course”  
Catherine smiled, maybe there was light in the tunnel after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Mam Miss Catherine is here”

Ann turned and watched as James walked out of her living room. She got up from the couch and walked towards the hall, to greet her best friend.  
“Hey” Catherine said and they hugged.  
“Are you up for a walk in the garden?”  
“I dunno, I feel very dizzy today, my vertigo is so bad”  
Ann walked back and sat on the couch again.  
Catherine nodded and sat next to her. They talked for things both didn’t care about until Catherine made her move, carefully.  
“Oh you have kisses and hugs from Marian”  
Ann raised her head and looked Catherine in the eyes for the first time since she came in.  
“Marian?”  
“Yes, Marian Lister, remember her?”  
“Yes of course I remember her, that’s strange, you kept in touch”  
“Well not exactly, Eliza saw her in NY and they shared numbers and she asked about us and I thought it would be nice to call her, we did have such great time at Harvard together.”  
“Yes” Catherine didn’t say much, she just waited for Ann to make the next step.  
“So, how is she?”  
“Oh she is fine, very busy you know, she is part of her sisters campaign, managing her sisters pr, you know Anne is going for the senate according to rumors, she is already elected locally, according to what Marian told me, she is very popular”  
“Yes she is” Ann said. 

Of course she is, she thought to herself. She followed everything about Anne. Everything. From her getting elected to her local town, to her local district and slowly campaigning for the next elections to get the senate, to her jumping from gf to gf and of course Mariana. Her old ex gf who was everywhere present. Her husband must be such a doormat Ann thought, to allow Marianna to be at almost every party with Anne. Catherine was saying something but Ann wasn’t listening.

“You know she is going to be at the Harvard’s ball and I maybe going to, you know to see old friends and catch up.”  
“What? I didn’t get what you said”  
“Harvard’s ball, it’s in one month, Marian is going to be there and I was thinking maybe I should go, we haven’t been there for years”  
“Marians is attending?”  
“Yes, and I think her sister too, it’s a big political and financial event of course”  
“Of course”  
“Maybe you should attend too, go out a bit, maybe you will feel better”  
“Yes maybe” Ann said halfheartedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It’s late, you need to go to sleep”  
“I am finishing some details and I will”  
“I think we are going to win this, you are so ahead on local polls”  
“Well I never really believe the polls, things could change rapidly”  
Her mobile rang, it was another text from Mariana.  
Marian sighed.  
“I don’t know why you keep Mariana around”  
“I don’t keep her around, she wants to help”  
“Please, she doesn’t want to help, she just realized you are heading for big things and wants to be close, I don’t think she is good to be around, one of these days the paps will get you in a compromising position and this could hurt your campaign, she is still married you know”  
“Yes I know, and I am very careful, anyway, its nothing serious with Mariana, I got needs”  
“I wish you will find yourself a nice woman and settle, its about time you know”  
“Look who is talking”  
“Yes, well I choose to be alone, I love my lifestyle, I don’t go around fucking a different person every week”  
Anne was focusing on her diary…  
“I talked to Catherine you know”  
“Hmm?”  
“Catherine, Catherine Rawson, from Harvard? Ann’s best friend?”  
“I know who Catherine Rawson is”  
“I talked to her”  
“So? Why should I care?”  
“Just mentioning it”  
“Really?”  
“Yes”  
“You never say something for the sake of it Marian”  
After a few seconds of silence.  
“Ann is not well”  
Anne continued to write in her diary.  
“I said Ann is not well”  
“I heard you”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“You won’t ask what’s wrong with her?”  
“Why should i?”  
Marian got up and was leaving the room.  
“Marian”  
“What?”  
“Just tell me?”  
“I thought you didn’t care?”  
Her sister finally raised her eyes from her diary and looked her straight in the eye.  
“She is depressed”  
“Oh the illness of the moment”  
“Stop it, apparently she is serious, she stopped going out, she has physical pains, her family has been pressuring her to marry but she is heavily resisting”  
Anne said nothing again. She turned her focus on her diary.  
“Apparently she is going to be at the Harvard’s Ball”  
That comment made Anne stop her writing for a bit. She grabbed her iphone answered to Marianna and went back to her diary. 

“Good night sister” Marian said and Anne was left alone in her room.  
She stopped writing and sat back on her desk chair. She got up and walked out of her office and into her bedroom. She opened her drawer and unlocked a small safe. She got a small box and opened. She took the ring on her fingers and sat on the edge of her bed.  
“Ann Walker” She whispered to herself. It was unbelievable how this girl after so many years, nearly 6 years, still had the power to unhitch her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was silence between them. Anne had crashed on her body, and had her mouth on her neck still kissing and sucking, Ann was sure her neck was close to bleeding from Anne’s non stop kisses there.

“Are you all right?” Anne asked her, but Ann couldn’t answer yet. She wanted to take, on this moment, to live it, feel it, feel everything. It was their first time, and it was magnificent. Magical. Anne has taken everything from her and gave her everything. She had her eyes closed, feeling her breath, her body, her breasts, her neck, her belly, her legs, her thighs, god her clit, her insides, her center was still on fire.  
“Babe?”  
Anne raised her head and looked at her.  
“Babe, are you all right? Did I do something wrong? I asked you if it was ok? Babe, I am sorry, I iii you said you wanted me inside you and I thought it was ok, I am sorry, Babe, please talk to me”  
“Just give me a second baby” Ann whispered. 

Anne looked at her again and this time moved next to Ann and removed her body from Ann’s.  
Ann moved her hand and grabbed Anne’s, bringing it to her mouth. Kissing it.  
“Babe?”  
“Thank you for this”  
“Thank you for tonight, it was fantastic, it is fantastic, I ve read about it and everyone talks about it, but its really something beautiful”  
Anne smiled and came over her again, with an arrogant look on her face,  
“Well I told you I am so good at this”  
“Stop it”  
“Whattt???. So I was your first?”  
“No, of course not, I told you I am not a virgin”  
“Well you are talking like you have never done this before”  
“Well, I never had an orgasm…”  
“So I was your first orgasm?”  
“I guess, if this is what orgasm means”  
“So who was your first?”  
“A guy from back home, but we didn’t do that much”  
“Oh a guy” Anne smiled again.  
“Stop being such an arrogant ass”  
“What?? I can be proud of myself cant i?”  
Anne laid on Ann’s belly.  
“So how long must we wait?”  
“About what?”  
“About doing it again”  
Anne raised her head again and came up to face Ann, smiling.  
“So you want to do it again?”  
Ann didn’t answer, she looked elsewhere.  
“Don’t be shy, don’t ever be shy with me”  
“Yes, I want us to do it again”  
“So you want me inside you again?”  
“Yes”  
“Well I want to be inside you all the damn time” Anne said seriously looking at Ann.

“I want us to do everything, to teach you everything, to have you in every way there is, and I want you to tell me when you don’t want something, when something makes you uncomfortable”

Ann nodded, and felt Anne’s mouth on her cheek. She raised her hands and grabbed Anne’s face bringing it to her mouth. They started kissing again slowly until things got heated again. Anne grabbed her hands and brought them above her head, and slowly turned them around and Ann found herself being the one up.  
They continued kissing and Ann backed off and raised her body up and Anne moved her body up too, and sat and got her hands around Ann’s waist and her mouth on Ann’s breasts. Ann pushed her head back and started moving her body up and down. She felt Anne’s mouth on her breast and it felt so good.  
“Hmmm, ohhh baby, more” 

Anne started kissing and sucking her breast more, pushing Ann’s back on her mouth. She started biting her nipple. Ann’s voices were making her go crazy. She finally grabbed Ann down from her waist and pushed her behind in bed. She came up on her again and pushed two fingers inside her, damn she was so tight, fuck, who was the loser who fucked her, he didn’t do anything, it was as if Ann was indeed a virgin, god, she is mine Anne though as she started pushing more and more, fuck I wanna get all my fingers inside her, fuck, Anne didn’t realise she was whispering.

“Yes baby, I want them all” 

Ann answered and Anne lost her control. She pushed a third finger inside and placed her leg behind them and started pushing like mad, Ann, had her legs around her waist now and pushing her more and more close, Ann climaxed almost immediately, she felt Anne’s fingers turned inside her and her walls moving nonstop wrapping around them. Anne was keeping on fucking her, even after Ann orgasmed and she had nothing more to give, she finally felt her own orgasm coming and she placed her body between Ann’s leg, riding it, until she felt herself losing it, while her fingers were still inside Ann.  
As Anne was losing herself inside Ann, she felt Ann’s hands in her face, and her mouth giving her small kisses.

“I love you so much” Ann whispered, telling her those words for the first time and it warmed her heart, and she believed it, she believed those words. As she crashed her body on Ann’s, she hugged her strong and she believed she finally had found someone to love her without shame, without restraint. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up from kisses, and smiled. She opened her eyes, there was so much light, it must have been late morning Ann thought. It was Sunday, in that hotel room Anne had rented for their first time. It was beautiful and cosy and warm.  
“God, those breasts, I haven’t seen anything like it” Ann smiled. Anne’s silver gold cross, had marked her breasts and chest everytime it was touching her body and Ann made a painfull noise. Anne slowly took it off from her neck and placed it on Ann’s.

“Here, you wear it so it will leave its marks on me”  
Ann smiled, she didn’t denied it, she loved it, she wanted to always wear it, to always have Anne on her.  
“Ill cherish it” Ann said.  
“How can you have such beautiful natural full breasts when you are so thin God”  
“Its my Irish genes” Ann said.  
“And the freckles, they go all the way down, I want to spend hours days years to count them” Ann slapped her back.  
“What???”  
“You are such a charmer” Ann started making small circles on her back.  
Anne came up to face her with a very serious look on her.  
“You know this changes everything” Anne said. Ann nodded without saying a word.  
“I want you to be with me” Ann said nothing. She didn’t want to think, she didn’t want anything to spoil this.  
“I am serious”  
“I know”  
“I don’t want you to be scared, we can do this” Ann nodded again.  
They kissed, and Ann moved her body, to get closer and she felt sore, she was in pain.  
“Its ok” Anne said.  
“Ill keep my hands off, of you today, you are sore, your body needs some time to adjust” Ann smiled. Anne moved and laid next to her and grabbed her watch to check the hour.  
“We have the room to ourselves till late afternoon, and”

She didn’t continue cause Ann grabbed her watch and throwed it away, laying on top of her and started kissing her. They laughed. Ann laid on her body smiling.  
“Why your friends call your Jack?”  
“It’s a nickname I got on my teenage years, I was such a rascal then”  
“As if you aren’t now”  
“I was a true menace, and of course behaving totally unfeminine”  
“Oh, more than like now”  
“Yes, back then all I wanted to do was to prove I was so much better, so much stronger, so much smarter than men, I always got myself in trouble, fights, getting drunk, even gambling, so instead of madam or miss or mam, servants started calling me gentleman Jack, and then my friends and it stuck.”  
“I don’t like it that much” Ann said.  
“I love Anne”  
“Of course you do, it’s your name too”

They smiled. Jack. She may have not liked it, but she would use it everytime she wanted to tease Anne, to make her fuck her harder, to make her angry more, to make her love her more. 

Ann smiled bitterly at the memories. She was happy. In that hotel room, those hours, that Saturday night and Sunday, closed inside that room, she was happy. She looked around now, she was back in another hotel room, dressed formally, ready to attend the Harvard’s annual ball. The days from when Catherine informed her she talked to Marian and that Anne was going to be here, and that they were invited too, something got to her. It was a virus, the virus, of lust, of love, of wanting to see her, of wanting to feel something again, of wanting to feel alive again. So she informed Catherine that she wanted to go, that maybe it was time to stop her isolation, to get out a bit and what better than her old school, being around old friends. She didn’t know if Catherine believed her, but she wasn’t a fool. She was very aware what her friend was trying to do, and for once, she was all in. She wanted to see her, she wanted to meet her, she wanted to understand what was this that was still burning inside her every time she thought of Anne Lister. If it was just an infatuation of her University years, something that the memory had magnified it, or it was really the love of her life.  
“Mam, your car is ready” James her bodyguard said.  
“Thank you James, ill be down in a minute”

She looked in the mirror for the last time, and touched Anne’s cross in her neck, the cross she thought of so many times to send it back to give it back, but couldn’t, the cross she never stopped wearing, feeling the jewelry is in its rightfull place just above and in between her breasts. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. I want that back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1

Chapter 3

She was holding and looking at the ring, her mother’s ring. Strange isn’t it? How she was sure about Ann. Talking to her aunt about her, describing her as sweet and naïve, innocent and so warm, she looks up to me Aunt, when of course she meant she loves me. Many would say it was too soon, but Anne knew, she was aware she was at a crossroad of her life, she was finishing her second degree, and she wanted to get down to business. She left most of the company to a Fund now, and she and Marian were handling things throu financial advisers. She wanted to get into politics. She wanted to make this world a better place. She wanted women to be at the forefront. She wanted better opportunities for children from all back rounds. She wanted the freedoms and what the United States of America stood for to be front and center, and she wanted a partner in this. She wanted Ann Walker.

It was destiny, it felt like destiny. Their stories, their different raisings, their different families. It would make such an epic story for the future generations. Anne smiled to herself. Ann. She got up and looked herself in the mirror. She was going to ask Ann to marry her. They could get engaged and stay engaged for 6 months, maybe a year, Ann could move with her and continue her studies in Colorado, while Anne was going to start from the low ranks of politics. She was certain, they could do this. 

She had arranged for them to spend the rest of the holidays together, Ann was coming from Texas where she spend the first week of her Christmas vacation and was going to spend the rest with her. Their separations were getting harder and harder. They just couldn’t stay away from each other, most of their close people knew about them and of course it was an open secret around campus where Anne was almost always spending her nights with Ann. 

Ann couldn’t stay away from her either, the blonde was utterly in love with her and Anne admitted to herself that after Marianna, Ann was the only one who got her so hooked, when she was with her she felt calm and happy, so happy, so confident, she was completely herself, without being judged, without having to hide her manly ways as Marianna will call her sometimes. Anne didn’t consider them manly, it was a typical society thing. Marianna loved her being all butch when they were alone but was hating it when they were with people, and Anne couldn’t live with that anymore. Marianna was two timing her and Anne got to know it pretty quickly.  
Her anger had more to do with herself, and how much time she lost being with Marianna for almost 4 years, instead of finding out she had a guy on the side. She smiled. She can have him.I have totally upgraded Anne thought. I moved to Americans sweetheart. 

The way Ann was looking at her, the way she was admiring her. She would even draw her at every chance she got. Anne was so into her, eager to help her with her anxiety and stress attacks. As their rs progressed Ann was trusting her more and more and she mentioned the mental issues she had, of course as a result of what happened in her childhood but Anne was sure it was also a result of the huge burden and stress that was placed on her from her family, as the young heiress of her family, and of course the huge affection she gets from the US people. 

Anne felt Ann needed to be more independent and also more open about who she is. She has been way more happier being with her, of course, than her supposed bf. Ann had talked to her about him, he was a guy from back home who was also with her in Harvard, a liberal, Anne could tell them from miles away, a fake liberal, who talks too much but says nothing. Anne was suspecting he wanted Ann to be more than a friend and was pressuring her, always being around her even when their supposed rs failed. Ann told her that he was the one who took her virginity but being with him was nothing special and she ended it, but they remained friends. Since Anne got in the picture Thomas as his name was, got the message and stayed away. Ann was hers and it was clear to everyone around them. Ann’s sister liked her, Anne thought, even though she was very wary of her and Anne felt it had more to do with her character and her family, she could clearly see how happy Ann was around Anne. Her mobile rang, alerting that Ann’s flight was arriving soon, she had to go and pick her up. She checked herself in the mirror again, smiled, she was wearing a white shirt with a black waistcoat and brown country pants, so butch, not as butch as her young years, but still butch. She didn’t care. She got used what people were saying about her, she learned to ignore it. Ann loved her, and that was all she cared about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Baby it’s so beautiful” Ann said while looking around the stoney small house, hut, she didn’t know how to call it.

“I’am glad you like it, when I was younger I wanted my own space at the ranch so I build this place, it’s at the edge of the ranch, tomorrow we can go riding and you can see most the ranch and of course the main house, Marian can’t wait to see you”

Ann turned and smiled, placing her hands around Anne’s neck.  
“I can’t wait to see her and Aunt and your father either, but not tonight, tonight is for us, I ve missed you so much”.

Anne looked at her gf, damn she is so hot and doesn’t know it, she had her hair up on a loose ponytail and her magnificent neck was exposed. They kissed, hungrily, with all the will of missing each other, Anne stopped the kiss.  
“We need to get your stuff in the bedroom before I forget everything and fuck you right here right now” Ann blushed, and she moved behind Anne who was already walking towards the bedroom.  
You had to climb a few steps and there was the bedroom, it was a big simple room, with what appeared to be a small bathroom at the corner, and a big window on the center, that had a great view at the countryside, Ann looked outside, the place was so exposed.

“Don’t worry, they windows are tilted nobody can see us, besides nobody would come near, everyone is informed I am using the place for the week.  
“I wonder how many women you brought here” She turned and looked at Anne.  
“Not many” Anne answered. In fact it was only Marianna but Anne wasn’t going to mention that, Mariana was still texting Anne and was making her life difficult, Ann found out her messages and since then Marianna was a no talk issue. Anne had cut every contact, as Ann asked, fully knowing the history she and Marianna had. Marian, who didn’t like Mariana at all, especially after the way she treated Anne, made sure Ann knows everything, and after a few fights about it, Anne agreed that keeping Marianna as a friend was going to bring stress to their rs and especially to Ann. So as much as Marianna was trying to contact her, Anne made her feelings clear and cut her off.  
Ann had brought two suitcases, mostly country clothes and of course, it was very cold in Colorado, in the heart of winter. Ann loved the fact she was in Anne’s home place. They were getting so important to each other, they got very serious so quick, but it was so natural for both. It was so strange how they fitted each other. Complete opposites, but Marian used to say, she was the water to Anne’s fire.  
“Are you hungry? Cordi my cook has prepared us many things, and of course we are going to have dinner with my family, whenever you want, whenever you feel comfortable”  
“Ok, let just be us for a few days”  
“Yes, of course”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What?”  
“Nothing”  
“Why you are looking at me like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“Somehow”  
They were laying on the couch, watching at the fire. Ann was tired, it was nearly midnight.  
“How was your Christmas”  
“Good, the same I guess”  
“No, news? Nothing interesting to tell me about?”  
“No, not really”  
“Well, I saw a few pics of you on the internet”  
“Oh”  
There was silence.  
“Which ones?”  
“The ones riding with your ex bf, that wimp”  
“He and his family visited, they come every year, its family tradition”  
“I don’t want him around you”  
“Baby I told you, he is just a friend now”  
“Well your family seems to like him very much and it seems like they still think you two could get together, according to your uncle”  
“Oh”  
“Yes, oh”  
“You read his interview”  
“Yes I did”  
“It’s the usual political interview he gives almost every year, you know my family is tied to the Democrats, we have to be present here and there and “  
“I don’t know why he has to bring you up?”  
“He gets asked, that’s why”  
“He could easily avoid to answer or say you are busy in University, and mentioning that loser with you, as if something still is going on”  
“He is just mentioning him because Thomas is planning to get into politics and he needs a little help”  
“So he is using you?”  
“He is not using me, his family are friends with my family from years, I told you”  
“And why did you end up riding together?”  
“We weren’t only the two of us, it was the whole family, Elizabeth was there and my cousins and Catherine, the press cut them off from the pics you know how it is”  
Anne said nothing.  
“I got a present for you” Ann said. She got up and walked to the closet, she opened her suitcase and got a small box out.  
Anne sat up from the couch, and Ann sat next to her.  
“Merry Christmas baby” She kissed Anne on the lips and opened the box.  
It was a gold cross, that had another small cross painted over it. It was small and very demure.  
“I love it” Anne said. She looked Ann in the eyes and emotions overcame her. Fuck iam going to cry? Wtf? What for? She got up from the couch and went straight for the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
Ann didn’t follow her. She smiled instead waiting for Anne to come back.  
“Hey, would you put it in my neck?”  
She unbuttoned her shirt and Ann placed it around her neck.  
“Here” Ann said. She placed her hand inside her blouse and took hers out.  
“It was time I replaced it since I got yours”  
“Everything I got is yours” Anne said looking at her in the eyes.  
“I got something for you too” 

Ann smiled, she was sure Anne was going to get her a present and she couldn’t wait. She watched as Anne walked inside the small bedroom and came out with a box herself.  
She sat next to Ann.  
“This is a very special item for me. It belonged to my mother. I know I have told you, my mother died very young and she had issues, but I cherish the time I had with her, and I feel this is the moment that I have finally found someone to give this to” Ann smiled and touched Anne’s face, not really realizing yet what was about to happen.  
Then Anne kneeled in front of her.  
“Anne what are you doing?” Anne opened the box and took out a ring. It was a splendid piece of jewelry. Old fashioned, beautiful cut out, with a dark emerald diamond in the center.  
“I told you, I have been telling you, since the first few weeks we have been dating, we have been together, that I take this very seriously. That this isn’t passing the time for me. That I feel we are meant to be.”  
“Anne”  
“Just let me finish please!!! I know you think it’s too soon, I know everyone will think the same, but I know, I feel, it’s not. I’ am about to start something and I want you next to me. I know it’s been a few months, but you know me, you accept me as I am and your presence next to me will make others see that too. Ann, I couldn’t wish for a better, more genuine and loving partner than you. You are so different from your peers, so sweet, innocent, and I think I am good for you, I feel like you get stronger around me and I really believe we cane make it, I will protect you with everything I got” Ann looked at the ring. She moved her head left and right.  
“Anne I love you, I love you more than anyone in my life right now, but we haven’t been together for what not even, I mean, I just can’t accept this soon, I mean baby, you are the logic one, you can’t be asking me to marry you so soon”  
“No we aren’t going to get married straight away, we can get engaged and when I am done with my degree we can move here in Colorado and you can continue your studies and”  
“So you thought all of that yourself without asking me”  
“But we have talked about this before”  
“Yes in bed, you are not thinking clearly baby, what about my family, they hardly accept us now” Anne got up and started walking up and down.  
“Of course they don’t accept us, you refuse to let me talk to them”  
“Well there is a reason for that you know”  
“What reason?”  
“They are completely negative, and I don’t want you to fight, I am hoping things will soothe as time goes by and will see what a wonderful person you are and”  
“How they can see that when they don’t meet me? And you have that asshole around? I bet they were planning to marry you to him all along to promote his political career”  
“Not everyone is thinking as you do”  
“Huh? What is that supposed to mean?’ Ann didn’t answer.  
“Ann”  
“Well he isn’t the only one thinking he can forward his political career by being around me”  
“Oh wow, Miss Walker you never told us that before”  
“What? You deny it? You think just because I don’t talk about it, I don’t mention it, I don’t know the power of my history, of who I’ am and how that can help the person I am going to be with, if they decide to get into politics? Just because I ignore the issue doesn’t mean that its not there.”  
“So you believe this about me all this time and you say nothing? Why aren’t you with that asshole then? He surely fits your fucking liberal family better than me?”  
“You know if you keep behaving this way I may start thinking about it”  
“You may start thinking about what?” Ann didn’t answer back, things had escalated too much already.

“Are you thinking going back to him? That’s why you didn’t mention the photos of how he was there, we were talking on the phone all this time, what did you think I won’t know?”  
“Can’t you just stop for a second? You are too much for me sometimes. Too much”  
“That’s so damn funny you know, so damn funny, because I thought I had finally found someone that was accepting as I am, too much of everything. Ok. Ok. ok” Anne had closed the box with the ring and was holding it tight in her hand now.  
She finally slashed the box with the ring on the wall and left the hut. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Fuck Argus, shhhhhh don’t make a fuss, she is sleeping”

Anne was back hours later, she had to leave because she felt she was going to say very heavy things that she wont be able to take back, so she preferred to walk her frustration away. Argus her dog followed her around and came back with her. Ann was sleeping in bed, and Argus was walking around the room.  
“Stop it or ill throw you out, its gonna start snowing soon” Anne took off her boots and started undressing, but damn Argus jumped up in bed, fuckkk. Anne grabbed him but Ann was already awake.  
“Hey” She turned. Argus jumped in bed again.  
“Awww he is so beautiful”  
Anne grabbed him and carried him out of the bedroom.  
“Stay there” She yelled. She came back and grabbed her sweatpants and a shirt.  
“I am sorry we wake you” Ann said nothing, Anne slipped in bed and shut the light. She placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. She made sure the place was warm, the fireplace was also inside heating for all the hut. Ann turned and hugged her.  
“No” Anne said.  
“What? You don’t want me to hug you?” Ann asked softly with a hurt voice.  
“No, I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you. Just stop being so nice”  
Ann smiled and hugged her stronger.  
“Ill marry you” She whispered.  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I don’t have to, I want to.”  
“You are wrong thinking I approached you for political reasons, at first it was a dare, a wimp, a decision of the moment, that night at the bar, the way you didn’t turn your eyes away, you didn’t seem to hate me, reject me, like your peers did, then we started dating and it became something bigger and yes I did start thinking that we fit, that we could be so good together, I told you from the start I want to get into politics. I know what your history is and how much people love you. I get it, but if you do accept to be with me, as my partner, it will be you first, in everything, not Americas Sweetheart but you Ann, you will only take part in things if you want to, you can choose what you want to do, I won’t pressure you on anything”  
Ann smiled. But you already pressure me, she thought. She didn’t answer. She placed her hand under Annes shirt and Anne felt at that moment that she was wearing her mothers ring.  
She moved her own hand and grabbed Ann’s. She brought it in her lips and kissed it.  
“We are going to make it, you will see, you don’t need to be frightened”  
“I am not” Ann said. Anne turned and grabbed Anns hands, and pushed them above her head.  
“I love you” They started kissing and Anne moved her hand under Anns nightgown,” God I missed those” She said touching Anns breasts. Suddenly she felt a weight in bed and Argus on her back, biting her shirt dragging her away from Ann.  
“Argus you damn dog”  
Ann started laughing. He placed his face on Anns neck and started licking her. Anne grabbed him and carried him out of the bedroom again this time locking the door. She took off her shirt and sweatpants and got back in bed and between Anns legs.  
“He is so adorable”  
“Yeah you think”  
“Yeah, not at all like his mistress”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah!!!”  
“But you love his mistress don’t you?” Ann smiled but didn’t answer.  
“You are mine” Anne said kissing her again.  
“And every creature whether is Argus or your darling Thomas need to realise that”  
“I can’t believe you are jealous of your own dog”  
“I am not jealous” Anne said kissing her again.  
“Oh no?”  
“No”  
“No?”  
“No”  
“No?” Ann couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Of course I am jealous. I’ am jealous of everything and everybody around you.”  
“Baby” Anne dragged Ann’s nightgown and they started kissing like mad. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How dare she? How dare she? Anne closed her eyes for a second. She just couldn’t shake the memory away. She was looking at her from the side corner of the ballroom hall. She arrived about 30 minutes ago with her sister and Marianna by her side and after greeting every one she thought was important she walked the room and got close to the full wall window to light a cig. She felt her the moment she got in. With her cousin and her close friend and every liberal leach approached to greet her, and then that loser her grabbed her by her arm walked towards the other end of the room. She is wearing my cross. She has some nerve Anne thought, she is wearing my cross. She looks so good. Even more beautiful. Her hair were more blondish now and more curly, but the fucking freckles were still there. And her eyes. Her eyes, and that hunted look, and the cross sitting between her breasts. My cross. My fucking cross. The cross she had in her mouth when I was fucking her in my bed, when she said she will marry me, “Anne stop it” Marians voice stopped her thoughts.

“What?”  
“Just stop it”  
“I aint doing anything” Anne said bringing the smoke in her mouth.  
“There too much press, and too many important people to make a scene here”  
“Scene? Why would I make a scene?” Anne said. Their conversation was stopped by Marianna and her sad piece of a husband who approached them after greeting some guests.  
“Anne you would be pleased to know many people here already consider you as the next Governor of Colorado” Marianna said.  
“That’s too soon to predict” Anne said.  
“We aren’t here to talk about our moves yet” Marian said.  
“Everyone has eyes and ears and Anne would make final decisions as the time approaches”

Marian was displeased with how Marianna was trying to involve herself to Anne’s campaign and was trying to make sure she kept a distance.  
“I need another smoke” Anne said.  
“It’s not allowed here, you know it” Marianna said.  
“I ll got out in the garden, I need to clear my head” Anne said.  
That surprised Marianna who turned around to see what Anne was watching, as Anne walked out.  
“Miss Walker is here”  
“Yes”  
“Strange little thing Miss Walker”  
“How so?” Marian asked.  
“She seems so fragile and weak, yet she seems to have such a hold of Anne don’t you think?”  
“Hold of Anne? No. They had of course a university fling, but it’s been years since then, I think both had moved on, isn’t she with Thomas again?”  
That seemed to soothe Marianna’s thoughts and they moved the discussion elsewhere.  
So she brought her here too. She really has no shame, bringing her here, and that slut, she comes here with her husband? And she is still smoking, when she promised me she will quit. She looks good though. Ann though. So good. That suit she was wearing. What woman would dare to wear a tux and absolutely carry it so handsomely. Her shoulders seem wider and her face. As if it got more lines, more corners, makes her look even more strong. She felt Thomas hands on her back. God, she needed to walk away from here, she needed some air. Finally her uncle saved her, keeping Thomas busy with the latest political talk.  
“I am going out for some air” Ann said to Catharine who was talking to some old friends from their university days.  
“You need me to come with you? Are you alright”  
“ I am fine, just need some fresh air” 

She walked out towards the garden of the estate the Ball was taking place, it was beautiful and not so heavily lighted and the night was beautiful too. As she walked between the few and numbered people that were outside mostly for smoke, she spotted her. She was standing on the side of a tree, with her legs crossed and her shoulder laying on the tree, with the cigarette in her mouth and the other hand in her pocket. As if she felt my look, she raised her head. They looked at each other. Just standing there. Anne smiled arrogantly, totally checking her out, just like that night in the bar. And just like back then, Ann refused to back down. She looked straight into Lister’s eyes.  
Suddenly Anne turned and walked towards the darker corner of the estate garden, as if she was inviting Ann to follow her. Ann stood there, thinking about it for a second and then she moved to walk.  
It must have been and minute or two, when she felt her next to her.

“You shouldn’t be walking alone at night in dark places, you still haven’t learned that?”  
“I am not walking alone” Ann panted. She stopped and Anne stopped too. They looked at each other.  
“It’s been what? Four? Five years?” Anne said.  
“Five”  
“You look good”  
“You look good too”  
“So? Thomas it is!!!”  
“Marianna is still larking around !!!”  
Anne smiled bitterly.  
“Marianna means nothing”  
Her eyes dropped to Ann’s breasts, her cross sitting between them.  
“I want that back”  
“I seem to remember it was a gift”  
“I want it back”  
“It’s mine now”  
“I don’t want you to wear my cross when that loser is fucking you”  
Ann said nothing. Anne’s face hardened, and she moved her hand to touch the lines on it.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish”  
“Oh I can finish it alright”  
Anne moved her hand and touched the cross between Ann’s breasts.  
“You really went back to that fucking loser”  
“I didn’t go back to anyone”  
“Yeah I saw how he touches you”  
“You have been fucking with everything that moves and you talk about me?”  
“You left me, you gave me my ring back”  
“I asked you to wait, to wait for a few years, I was young, everybody was on to me, the press, my family, my friends, you left me, I tried to contact you, you disappeared, I wrote you letters, I called you, you, you left me, you left me, I, I, you left me open to face my family, to face the world alone, you said you would protect me from everyone”  
“You weren’t going to marry me, you gave me my mother’s ring back, everyone saying I pressured you, I tricked you, I used you”  
“You did pressure me, I wasn’t ready, and you knew that, I wasn’t ready then, it was too soon”  
Anne nodded.  
“I want this back”  
She said again.  
“Its mine” Ann whispered this time, crying.  
“Stop crying”  
“No, I won’t” Suddenly Anne moved and kissed the cross between Ann’s breasts. Ann hugged her head and started crying more.  
“You left me, I screamed your name and you didn’t even turn, you just walked away from me”  
“You rejected me. The only person I was so sure that will never reject me, that wanted me as I am.”  
“I didn’t reject you, I needed a bit time.” They stayed there in silence.  
“You got to get inside, your tribe will start looking for you”  
“I don’t want to”  
“Just get inside Ann”  
“I don’t want to”  
Anne threw the cigarette away.  
“You said you will quit”  
“I said get inside” Ann moved closer and placed her hand on Anne’s.  
“I am ready now”  
“Ann I am warning you”  
“I said I am ready now, if you still want me “  
“If I still want what?”  
“If you still want to marry me”  
“Don’t play with me”  
Ann smiled. She touched Anne’s face.  
“ I am not playing. I am ready now.”  
“Ann I won’t be so nice this time, I won’t let you go, I am telling you, stop playing”  
“I am not playing baby.” Ann moved closer and started kissing Anne’s face.  
“God I missed you so much”  
“You did?”  
“I tried to forget you, I tried, but every time I closed my eyes you were there”  
Ann smiled.  
“Get me out of here” Anne looked at her.  
“Are you sure? You mean it? You won’t take it back?”  
Ann touched her face again.  
“Yes baby, I mean it”  
They kissed again. Anne grabbed her by the hand and they walked away.

Marian looked around, it has been fifteen, minutes that Anne got out for a smoke? She talked to a few people, suddenly her mobile rang. She unlocked the screen. It was a picture. Coming from Anne’s number.  
Anne was sitting on the back of the limo that got them there, with Ann Walker next to her, with her head on her shoulder.  
“We are back on” Was the short message.

Marian smiled, oh this is going to start a war. I got to tell Marianna, she thought to herself.


	4. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1

Chapter 4

“Yes like that, yes fuck me, yes you are so good at this, oh Freddie, yes”

Anne felt the emotions run throu her, she couldn’t go on like this anymore, she couldn’t keep it together, she stopped moving her hand inside Mary,  
“Oh no, no don’t stop” she heard Mary say, Anne started crying and she quickly moved at the side of the bed away from Marianna. 

“Anne, Anne what happened?” Anne sat up, God. All she could think of was Aunt’s death. Tomorrow was the funeral, she needed someone next to her she needed someone to be with her, so she went to Marianna again but this time, it felt dirty, it felt disgusting, it felt wrong, she just couldn’t do this, not in the same way, not like before, not the night before her darlings aunt funeral. Marianna was here to support her and attend the funeral, and Anne thought she could do this, she could just fuck Marianna and forget, forget about everything. But she couldn’t. Marianna was just a fuck now, she couldn’t understand when she stopped meaning more.  
She closed her eyes and got up. 

“Anne, what happened? Whats wrong”  
“I cant do this, I cant, it’s a mistake, it doesn’t feel right, not now, not like this”  
“Ok, calm down, Marianna got up and approached her, trying to hug her.  
“No don’t touch me, no, iam sorry, I got to get out”

And just like that she grabbed her Jeans and shirt and walked out of her small Ranch house, thinking Marianna didn’t fit there anymore.  
She walked faster and faster, and all she could see all she could think was the years, the years, Aunt Ann. Her importance in her life. Since the day she was born. Mother couldn’t handle me, she couldn’t handle how iam, and she refused, she denied me, the memories the pressure to change, to be more feminine to stop behaving like a man, as if being strong, being independent, living and acting to your natural insticts, to the way you were born, was a mistake. She arrived in the big house, sweaty, and frustrated. She walked in and there was silence, and dark. They had placed Aunt Ann at the small family church at the Shibden Ranch. She wanted to go there and stay by her side, but couldn’t. She just couldn’t see her dead, Marian on the other hand was always there, for the past two days. 

She was in the kitchen now, drinking, drinking was lately her steady friend. Tib had also arrived this morning, her best friend, they went throu so much shit together, so many adventures, she was also the one with her in the European trip after her break up with Ann. Ann. So strange how that girl has gotten inside her, her soul, her blood. God, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

Ann send her letters, tried to contact her, especially the first year, but Anne wasn’t having it. She had reached her limit. She was so sure about Ann. So sure. Damn. I should have thought about this better, Ann loved her so much, she thought, that nobody could get to her, nobody could make her leave her, they had such connection, I guess she didn’t see well did she? I guess she was the one who was so into that relationship. She couldn’t get it, she just couldn’t. How it happened. She still didn’t understand what was it. Was it her hot body? That I miss so much? The way she responded to her touches, how sensual she was, but most importantly, the way she was looking at me, the way she trusted me, the way she went against her family, her friends, her surroundings, the Democratic party, in order to be with me. Her eyes, her smile? Her sadness? How many times did she read her story? Even after their break up? How many times she looked at her pics? Argus? How many times she remembered them playing together in those Christmas? She never had Argus sleep in her bed, never, before Ann came in her way. It was unbelievable how she changed, how she accepted things as if it didn’t disturb her or mind her, since Ann came into her life. She grabbed her head with her hands, god how much she wanted to call her now, to tell her about Aunt Ann, to feel her, to get lost inside her and forget about everything. She moved her head violently, clearing her thoughts. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and jumped the stairs to her bedroom. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“God how much I missed you my love” Ann whispered in her ear while she was kissing her neck, they were in the hotel bedroom after they escaped the Harvard Ball. They walked into the room and couldn’t keep their hands from each other. Anne started biting her neck, she lost her control, until Ann had to drag her hair pushing her head up, but Anne grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. She started kissing her strong, pushed her tongue inside Ann’s tongue, and then just collapsed on Ann’s body, she hid her head on Ann’s neck, crying. She felt Ann’s hands hold her strong, kissing her cheek and massaging her back.  
Anne’s tears got stronger and stronger as her grip on Ann’s head too. Ann said nothing, she just continued to hold her until finally Anne collapsed and slept on her. They were uncomfortable, both in their clothes, laying like that in bed but Ann didn’t want to move, didn’t want to disturb Anne. She understood Anne’s burst. She felt the tension, the stress, the agony on her too. God how much she missed Anne. Anne was her home, where she belonged. 

And somehow, in some way, it happened that Ann was Anne’s home too, where she belonged. She slowly slipped from Anne’s grip and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and took off the dress. She was standing there with her underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew by choosing to go away with Anne, to be with her this very moment, she has taken a decision. She was going to be Anne’s Lister’s wife. She walked inside the bedroom again, it was getting chilly in the hotel suite, Ann got the covers and covered Anne who was sleeping soundly now, and she slipped under the covers too. She grabbed her mobile from the side of the bed and checked her messages. God. She didn’t want to think about. She shut the phone and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened the fridge and grabbed a steak, Cordi probably prepared it for her but Anne missed dinner when she went straight riding, she was downstairs, the house was silent. She got ketchup and poor it on her steak and then hot chill, and two slices of bread. She sat on the kitchen table and started eating. She heard voices and the steps on the stairs. Oh good she said to herself, she is coming downstairs with the whole bunch.  
She walked in the large living room holding Alexander in her arms and sat on the big sofa. She opened the tv. Anne had lived this scene 1000 tines. Every one fussing around Ann, everyone following her around, she was surprised Marian wasn’t around too, she probably went to sleep early, she had a boyfriend after all, a guy Anne didn’t like but when did Marian followed her advice. The rain was getting stronger, she could see it from outside the window. 

“Mama” Alexander entered the kitchen and walked towards her. She grabbed him and sat him on his lap.  
“I want some” He moved to grab the fork.  
“Wait for it, ill cut you a piece” Anne said.  
They started eating together what was left from the steak, Argus followed behind, coming close and sitting by the kitchen table near her legs.  
“Oh sure, now you remembered me”  
She and her son finished the steak, she got the plate and threw it on the sink, holding her son on her hand, and left the table as it was. She grabbed him with her two hands and went to sit on the couch too. Her wife had put on a robe, and was laying on the couch now, with buddy on her feet, watching a news show. She was rubbing buddy’s head and that damn dog looked like he was in heaven. Anne followed the moves of Anns hands, and Ann turned and caught her eye. Her son moved from her arms to his mothers, laying now on her chest. 

“Alex your mouth smells” Ann said.  
“What did you give him?”  
“He had a few pieces of my steak, that’s all”  
“Don’t tell me he got that chilly you always eat with? It makes him hot, he wont sleep at night”  
“He only had a few slices”  
Anne grabbed the remote and raised the voice of the television.  
“They are going to impeach him” Ann said.  
“Its just for show, you democrats like shows don’t you?, they cant touch him”  
Anne sat deeper on the couch and got her hands under her head, Ann looked at her strong arms and Anne caught her eye. Suddenly she smiled ironically.  
“Here is your friend” Anne said and Ann watched her childhood friend making some statements on a video.  
Ann said nothing, feeling how mad Anne still was.  
“So?” Anne said looking at her.  
“So what?”  
“So how was your time with your precious family?”  
“Good, same, how was your time in our nations capital?”

Anne didn’t answer.  
Anne raised the sound on the tv again, now the show was showing a video of Ann attending Thomas event and talking about how he was becoming rather popular outside of Texas too.  
“Your guy seems to be gaining popularity” Anne said.  
Ann didn’t answer because she could see Anne wanted a fight and she was too tired for that, and Alex was right there with them.  
“You don’t answer? What to say really? You still look gorgeous though, with her hair and your cowboy hat and your jeans and shirt attending his speech” Ann still didn’t answer.  
“How many times have I told you I don’t want you near him, and you not only do otherwise but you attend his speeches?”  
“He still remains a friend”  
“Oh he does? He does?”  
“Yes”  
“Well at least I know you didn’t like fucking him so”  
“Stop it” Ann got up holding Alex who was thankfully dozing off on her arms.  
“Stop what? You hardly attend my speeches”  
“Why should i? You don’t need me, you have no issue to announce to the whole world how you fuck me, you have no respect for my family”  
“Did you watch the whole speech? I was dared, people don’t see you around me, on my events, they very well know your family hates me, it was a joke”  
“Oh really? You never ask, never think how your jokes make me feel? How my family feels? They are one of the most important democratic families and have yet to talk clearly, support any candidate, and you know why? Because they don’t want to be seen of going against you, and you know what and how much pressure they get from every democratic and liberal person in the country”

“So you decided to go watch your friend? You think he is better than me? He is a nothing, an airhead, a nobody, I can thrashed him in no time, he is a creation of the press”  
“I don’t care, I don’t give a damn”  
“Oh you may not give a damn, but all the people all the world who saw you there think look at Americas Sweetheart supporting her childhood fucker, aww aren’t they looking good? Awww they still love each other, he can save her from that awful wife” Ann didn’t say anything, she got up and left, with her son on her arms walking towards the stairs, being followed by Buddy.  
“He is not sleeping in my fucking bed, he is fucking 4 years old he has his own room” Anne yelled.  
“Its my fucking bed too” Ann yelled back. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne raised the sound of the Tv again and replayed the part of the video where it showed her wife, at Thomas speech. God she is beautiful. She did look she was bored, and how people reacted to her was unbelievable.  
She is mine, her mind’s voice said. She got up and walked on the hall, searched for her coat and grabbed her cigarettes. It was still raining heavily. She opened a window, Ann wasn’t allowing her to smoke inside the house. Ann wasn’t allowing her. God. She moved her head again.  
How this woman got in her soul, in her vains? She had this control on her mind?  
She finished her cig and walked inside the living room again. She got on the stairs and towards her bedroom. Alex was already laying in the midle of the bed sleeping, while Argus and Buddy were obviously with Ann on the other room, the door was open, Anne had turned the attached bedroom to her bedroom, an art room for Ann, she could draw there, and have her peace time. 

She took off her socks and laid next to her son, who was sleeping soundly now. Anne looked at him and smiled. As much soft and small as he looked, he was all her. He looked so much like her. When he was born, Marian had joked that she was sure she got Ann pregnant herself because of how much a Lister he was looking. Of course they used a sperm donor and her eggs. Anne didn’t want to know anything about the donor, nothing, she didn’t even want to think about it, still in her imagination, in her thoughts, if was indeed her that got Ann pregnant. It was silly, a crazy thought, but Anne didn’t care. He loved that boy so much. So much. She smiled, his presence in their lives got her even more strong, even more eager to change the world, to try her best, to believe in God more. Aunt Ann used to say that children was the biggest proof of Gods existence, and Anne understood that now. God. Aunt Ann, how happy she would have been to have met him. Ann came back into the room and stopped Anne’s thoughts. Anne watched her, as she shut the light and god under the covers. She turned and looked towards her son and closed her eyes. 

“I am taking him out tomorrow” Ann opened her eyes.  
“Hmm?”  
“I am taking him out tomorrow, going to check the ranch borders and the how everything is going around Shibden”  
“Take him, I can’t hold him if I want it, he always follow you around and when you don’t take him, he cries until you come back”  
“I want to teach him to shoot, and how to use a”  
“He is too young for that”  
“He is not”  
“He is, you know how I feel about guns”  
“The sooner he learns the better, you got nothing to worry ab”  
“I said no”  
“You said no?”  
“Anne, just let me sleep, I am tired”  
“Its not a question, iam starting to teach him tomorrow, Williams son is 3 and he already knows how to hold a gun, everyone in this state”  
Anne felt her wife move, she felt her getting up from bed and opening the lights.  
“Get up”  
Anne got up and followed her wife who walked inside her art room, she sat the door. She took her nightgown off and her slip. Anne watched her wife being completely naked. Her body gets better with age she though to herself. 

“I said no” Ann repeated again.  
She knew what Ann was doing.  
“Babe, ill teach him, you know how iam with guns, ill teach him, he wont be in any danger” 

They stood there in silence. Ann was now leaning on the closed door looking straight at Anne’s eyes, with her hands behind her back. God Anne said. God. How she controls me like this, how she owns me, this woman, this woman unhitches every time I try to take control. She grabbed her sweats and pushed it above her head. She walked towards her wife only wearing her boxers. Ann placed her hands behind her neck, touching her softly, a touch that drove Anne crazy. She placed her hands around her wife’s waist, and their foreheads touched.  
“How do you own me like that? How are you in my vains”  
“I don’t want him near guns” Ann said again. Anne passed her hands on her wife’s thigh and raised her, stucking her in the door.  
“And I always do what you want don’t i? Anne said. 

“You can take him to your family, and you can hang around with that fucking loser, and you keep Alex away from what you think is bad for him, and you can order me around and I should say nothing ehhh?” Anne pushed her legs between her wifes legs. Ann raised one leg around Annes thighs pressuring on her.  
“For what Adney?” Anne used the nickname her Aunt Anne had given Ann when she met her, Adney which meant a noble island.  
“For what?”  
“For what?”  
“For this? Ehhhh?”  
“So I can be inside you? So I can fuck you? “ She hissed.  
She grabbed her wifes hair and made her look at her.  
“Yes my pony” Ann said. Anne started kissing Anns neck.  
“Let me ride you” Ann whispered in her ears, making Anne raise her head and hurt her lips.  
Ann wrapped her other leg around her wife, and Anne walked them over to a big chair in the room. She sat with Ann on her lap. They started kissing madly, Anne holding her wife from her waist, kissing her neck, and sucking her breasts.  
“Ill never stop wanting you”  
“My baby” Ann said pushing her wifes head more on her breasts.  
Anne passed her hand between their bodies and placed it on Ann’s pussy, she was so wet, so ready for her.  
“Yes, like that, just like that, so wet for me” Anne said.  
“Only for you baby”  
She started rubbing her wife’s clit, up and down, Ann’s body moving on her.  
“Alex is sleeping on his bed tomorrow, I wanna strap you, split you open”  
Ann kissed her wifes neck, while feeling Annes fingers slipping inside her, she opened her legs as much as she could while on Annes lap, holding her more and more strong and pushing her on her body.  
Anne was losing it, she got her boxers wet, she was pushing her hand inside Ann like crazy, Ann’s hmms in her ear were making her to think crazy thoughts. She grabbed Ann’s hair again and made her look at her.  
“See? Iam fucking you, and I love it that everyone knows and nothing and nobody will ever stop me”  
Ann flexed her body as much as she could behind her feeling her orgasm coming, while Anne was holding her strong and fucking her.  
“Fuck baby, aaahhhh I love your fingers” Ann said, while she was orgasming, Anne feeling her walls tightening around her fingers and continue fucking her. She still hand her fingers inside Ann, when her wife, collapsed on her arms, with her head on her shoulder. Suddenly Anne felt a strong bite on her.  
“Yeahhhhh” she said feeling Anns teeth. She turned her head and kissed her. They started kissing again, and Annes tongue was getting deeper on Anns mouth.  
“Baby. Baby, stop I don’t have anything else to give tonight”  
“Fuck no”  
“Baby, iam tired please”  
“Now you are tired? Why you brought Alex in our bed? I want you I missed you”  
“I missed you too” Ann said.  
Anne didn’t say anything but she looked like a lost puppy.  
Ann grabbed her face and kissed her. She passed her hand throu Anne’s hair.  
“What?”  
“I don’t believe you” Anne said. Ann smiled.  
“Don’t smile”  
“Awww” Ann kissed her again.

“I miss you every second iam not with you, your witts, your voice, the way you talk, they way you own a room, they way you look at me like iam the most beautiful person on earth, the way you walk, your walk is scaring any man around, your hands, I miss those strong arms that hold me, that can pick me up so easily, I miss your fingers inside me, your hair, I miss watching you ride”  
Anne got red from her wife’s words. She hide her face in Anns neck.  
“Take me to bed baby”  
Anne hugged her wife strong and then raised her and walked towards the other room. Alex was still sleeping soundly. Anne let her wife down, and Ann moved Alex towards the other side of them bed. She got under the covers and Anne laid next to her. Ann’s back was on Anne’s body. Ann passed her hand to cover her son and protect him from turning and falling during the night, while feeling Anne’s mouth giving her kisses on her back and neck.  
“I wonder if he is going to be like you when he grows up” Ann said.  
“A great fucker?” Anne asked and she felt her wife’s hand slapping her.  
“I want a daughter” Ann said. Anne didn’t answer. She just passed her hand, around Ann’s waist holding her strong.  
“You promised me a daughter, we said when Alex was going to be two” Anne said nothing again.  
“You are scared don’t you?” Ann said.  
“You are scared I am going to lose my mind like when Alex was born”  
“Ann”  
“You can say it”  
Anne squeezed her on her body.  
“I am not willing to risk your mental health for”  
“I want a daughter Anne”  
“Yeah cause everything you want must happen ehh”?  
She felt Ann’s head turn, feeling her hand on her own, pushing it down on her body.  
“Kiss me”  
“God Ann”  
“I want to feel you inside me”  
And just like that Anne lost her mind again, slipping her fingers inside her wife, slowly, silently, Ann moving on her hand, with their son sleeping next to them.


	5. They dont like me being with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1
> 
> Giving you some heads up about mental health issues, a bit more of information about Ann during Alexs birth.

Chapter 5

It was 40 days that Ann had given birth, Alexander was 40 days old, and it was time she and Ann would start to take him out. It was religious tradition that the child should be protected from outside exposure until its strong enough, and of course people were not allowed to visit, except from family and close friends of course. Anne was very strict about it and she often wondered if that was a big mistake. Ann was starting having issues during the start of the third trimester of her pregnancy. It started with small panic attacks, and it escalated about fears of losing the baby, or getting out, of thinking about death constantly. She started reading again about her family’s history, and again and again how her parents were killed. She also started getting distance from Anne. Ann didn’t want Anne to touch her, fearing they were going to hurt the baby. Anne did everything Ann wanted, and made sure her every wish was served. Ann’s family had started worrying and her sister was a constant presence, along with her best friend Catherine. 

Finally Ann gave birth in June first and everything went well. It was a natural birth and Alex was as healthy and strong as could be, Ann too, but her obsession with Alex was worrying everybody. She didn’t want any nanny around him, only she and Anne would take care of him, and she even didn’t allow their own sisters apart from rare moments to take care of him. Also the press interest was crazy, they were getting asked for pictures, news about the baby and the mother, and Ann was refusing to release any information, especially after pics came out of them leaving the hospital, she was angry and made her even more paranoid about Alexander. Anne had talked to Anns gyno and the doctor advised her to maybe it was time Ann started seeing her therapist again? She had stopped therapy when they got back together. Ann felt she didn’t needed it anymore, and she seemed very happy with Anne and their life. But her mental health seemed to take a turn and her doctor said it was partly natural something to come out and influence her mental health combing her hormones and her mentality being influenced by her pregnancy and of course her change of life, marrying Anne, and her family histories.  
She tried to talk to Ann about it, but Ann wasn’t having it and instead was seeing it as an attack on her. Everytime she would mention it, Ann would have a fit of cry, telling her that she can leave and get back to her family if Anne didn’t wanted her anymore. 

It was a Sunday morning and Ann had decided to take Alex to church. Anne had an obligation in another state, and she was due back home until late Sunday. Instead of using their family church, Ann chose to take Alex on a near by town church, having Marian and only James with her, as security. They talked at night, and Anne was still sleeping in her hotel room when her phone started ringing. She opened her eyes slowly and answered.  
“Yeah”  
“Mam”  
I was James. His voice was cold and rather hesitant. Anne’s eyes was wide open now.  
“James” She checked her time, it was almost 11 in the morning, she over slept, natural since she was so tired, with the baby and worrying about Ann.  
“Mam, something has happened”  
“Tell me Ann and the baby are all aright”  
“Yes mam, yes, they are safe mam”  
“Safe?? What do you mean safe, what happened?”  
Anne was yelling now, while at the same time, someone was banging on her hotel room, John, it was John. Anne got up only wearing her boxers and bra and opened the door.  
“Mam there has been an incident and”  
“And incident? What kind of an incident? Where the fuck were you been?”  
John came into the room silent, understanding that Anne was getting the news from someone else.  
She opened the tv at the same time and she turned it to local news only to see her wifes picture on the screen and some reporter telling that Ann Walker and her baby are back home now and safe.  
She sat on her bed and listened as James was explaining to her what happened. She shut the phone.  
“Everything is ready mam to get you back home”  
“How did this happen? She asked. She grabbed her face with her hands and called Ann. She wasn’t answering. She called again. No answer. She called Marian, while started dressing.  
“Hey”  
“What happened, is Ann there? Is she near you? Get her on the phone, I want to talk to her”  
“You need to get back home as soon as possible”  
“Iam, just get Ann on the phone”  
“I cant, we cant, she locked herself on your bedroom and”  
“What do you mean she locked herself? Where is Alex?”  
“She is with her and”  
“How in the world she locked herself? Why did you leave her alone?”  
“She went up to change and got Alex with her, how iam supposed to know?”  
“Tell William and James to break down the door”  
“I cant tel them that, I don’t know what she will do, she wont hear anyone and her sister is coming to see her after what happened and”  
Anne shut the phone. She grabbed her phone, and left John following her behind.  
“We sort your stuff later mam”  
She wasn’t listening, her head is buzzing. She needed to be at Shibden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She checked her phone again. All messages to Ann unanswered. The stories were getting more by the minute. She read again and again what have happened. Apparently Ann went to church with Marian and James. When the service finished many church goers approached Ann to greet her and wished her for the baby, she saw the videos again and again, Ann was looking so happy, she was glowing. At some point they moved towards the car and Ann and Alex got inside Marian still talking to people, and the car moved, she was being driven away while James started running behind the car, apparently someone got inside the car and was driving Ann away, nobody knows what happed inside the car, James had still the keys and managed to lock the car, about 2 kms away from the church, police had arrived and the guy was arrested.

Reading the news now, he was a young antifa, and going by his social media presence an Ann fan. Anne called the police and they informed her, that he just wanted to make a point of taking Ann away from the Listers, the guy was armed with a gun, but he had licence for it. The police tried to talk to Ann, but she wasn’t having it, she demanded to go straight at home and James promised them she was going to talk to them when she was more calm. She was finally taken home under police protection. She closed her eyes. Her mind was having one million thoughts. She was mad at everybody, at everyone, how did he get inside the car? Why James wasn’t near Ann? Marian? She was mad at herself. 

She arrived home in a madness. Madness. Press was camp outside the entrance, and police presence was there. She got inside the house and immediately Marian hugged her. James was there too and William and his wife, Eugene was sitting on the stairs scared. Anne wasn’t seeing anyone. She rushed throu the stairs and straight in her bedroom door. 

She calmed herself and tried to open the door. It was locked.  
She slowly knocked. No answer.  
“Ann, babe it’s me” She knocked again.  
No answer.  
She knocked again stronger.  
“Ann babe, it’s me, open the door please”  
She heard steps and someone getting close to the door.  
“Ann”  
“You are back?” Ann finally talked to her.  
“Yes babe open the door”  
“Where were you? Where were you? You are back? You left me alone!!!! You left me alone”  
Anne placed her head on the door.  
“Babe open the door”  
“No, no, there gonna hurt Alex”  
“Nobody is going to hurt Alex, iam here, I wont let anyone hurt him or you”  
“But you did. You did.”  
“Ann open the door so we can talk about it”  
“Talk about what? I was right, I was right not letting anyone around Alex.” She heard footsteps again Ann returned to bed.  
Anne turned towards William, who along with James and Marian were now behind her.  
“Get some other keys”  
“We have tried everything mam, the lock has 6 turns, it just wont open, it’s a safety door, you know it”  
She looked at James.  
“Mam iam sorry, I “  
“You are sorry? You are sorry? You are sorry?” She was yelling like mad.  
“Anne stop it”  
She turned to her sister.  
“Stop what? How in the world this happened? How did he get inside the car? And with a gun? Inside the car with Ann and Alex? What were you thinking?”  
“It was a mistake mam, the crowd was rather big and everybody was happy and I didn’t think there was any danger, I unlocked the car and just waited and walked towards Miss Walker to come and”  
“Its LISTER, LISTER” She grabbed James and stucked him on the wall. William intervened and pushed her away.  
James grabbed his head.  
“Leave me alone” Anne screamed.  
“Get the fuck away from here”  
“Anne”  
“I said leave us”  
Anne calmed herself down., and she knocked the door again.  
“Babe, iam alone, open the door please”  
She heard Alex crying, and then stopping. She knocked the door harder.  
“Ann open the fucking door” She yelled. She heard footsteps again.  
“Iam feeding him, he is hungry”  
“Ok, ok babe. Would you open the door? So I can help you”  
“Help me for what? I don’t need your help” Anns voice now was strangely calm.  
“I can hold him, you know how heavy he is for your hands, you told me so, your right hand gets tired” Ann seemed like she was thinking about it.  
“No I can handle it”  
“Ann babe, please open the door, iam sorry, I shouldn’t have left, please”  
“Why? Why you want me to open the door, you think I cant take care of Alex?”  
“No, no, I just want to see you guys, I got scared” Annes voice broke.  
“Why were you scared? U know I wont let anything to happen to Alex”  
“I know babe, I know. Ann babe please open the door”  
“Why? Why? You think ill hurt Alex don’t you?”  
“No” Anne yelled.  
“No I don’t think you will ever hurt Alex”  
Ann was silent.  
“I don’t think you will ever hurt Alex, but I do think, I do think you will hurt yourself”  
Ann said nothing again.  
“And I cant handle that babe, I told you, I told you, I will be here and I will take care of you, and I wasn’t, and iam sorry, just let me take care of you, iam here now”  
Finally she heard the locks turn. She stood back. Ann opened the door. She had Alex on her arms, her breast were exposed, her hair a mess, she was wearing just a robe, and she was clearly cold.  
Anne walked towards her, but Ann walked back words.  
“Ok babe”  
“Its ok”  
She walked into the room. It was a mess. A mess. She had her clothes out and Alex clothes out, she tried to pack, obviously thinking of leaving. She got a blanket and covered her.  
“You see? He is hungry, he is always hungry” Ann said to her smiling.  
She wasn’t ok, Anne thought.  
“I wanna hug you, can I hug you?”  
“Of course silly, why you ask?”  
Anne walked towards her and hug her. Trying not to squeeze Alex on her chest too much.  
“Your breath smells” Ann said.  
“You didn’t wash your teeth”  
Anne smiled.  
“No babe”  
Marian walked inside the room and then Cordi and then Eugene, who started crying, she got to be very close to Ann and Alex since Anne married her. James got inside too.  
“I need the room cleaned and everything settled” Anne said.  
Marian approached Ann and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“He is hungry” Ann told her.  
“He is always hungry, like her mama” Smiling looking towards Anne. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late night until everything went back to some sort of normalcy. Anns therapist was here all day, she had her take a slipping pill in order to sleep and get some rest, Ann had obviously a mental incident and she needed to rest and clear her mind, her sister was there too. She was crazy worried and wanted Ann to get back home, Anne wasn’t having it telling her this was her home, there was some talk for hospitalization but Anne wasn’t having that either, she was sure Ann could receive the best treatment here too.  
“How in the world this happened” Elizabeth asked.  
“We have never had any security breach all these years, and there are so many crazy people out there focused on her, focused on our family”  
She looked towards Anne, obviously blaming her.  
“Did you read what this person said?”  
“Yes I did, he is just a fanatic”  
“Is he? Or you were just selfish thinking people wont mind, people would accept you, you being with my sister, without any anger? Without any reaction?”  
“Elizabeth” Her husband intervened. 

Anne wanted to answer back, but Marian looked at her, she didn’t want things to get worse.  
“I understand how angry you must be but”  
“Angry? Are you aware what Ann has been going throu all her life? What has been left for us to salvage?”  
“Of course iam aware”  
“And what did you do about it? All I see you is campaigning, did you take care of Anns needs? Her mental health? Why did she stop her therapy? On what grounds? Is she safe for herself? Is she safe around Alex?”  
“She would never hurt Alex.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I know, she would never hurt him”  
Anne dared her to say otherwise.  
“I feel its better if she comes back home for sometime and”  
“This is her home. That is out of the question, you and your family and this country and everyone else should fucking realize it.”  
“Anne calm down”  
“I am sorry I understand why you must feel angry and worried, but this is my wife you are talking about and my son. My wife and my son. My wife.” Her voice broke again.  
“She is the most important person in my life, and I cant live without her, I cant be without her and I will give everything, everything for her to be happy, we will get over this” Anne never opened herself like that, especially in front others. Only to Ann. Even Marian felt her sisters pain and slipped her fingers to Annes hand.

“Thank you for your support Elizabeth” Marian said.  
“But Ann is a Lister now, as much as a Walker, and we are never leaving her. What happened was a huge mistake, and we blame ourselves of course, but we wont allow it to ever happen again. Ever”  
Elizabeth said nothing, there was silence.  
“So we can prepare the guest rooms for you to stay as much as you want and”  
“No” Elizabeth said.  
“No, we are fine at the hotel in the city. Just letting you know, I will be here everyday until Ann gets back on her feet”  
“As you wish” Marian said.  
They got up and left.  
“They are blaming me” Anne said.  
“When they didn’t?” Marian smiled.

“Ann adores you and they cant accept it. They cant accept how someone like Ann, who is such a sweetheart, such a loving person, such a noble island, would love Anne Lister of the Lister family, conservatives, former owners of slaves and landowners” Marian said ironically.  
Anne sat on the couch.

“We couldn’t see it” Marian said.  
“Everything was so beautiful, she is so loved, people were greeting us, wishing us about Alex, we couldn’t see it that something like that could happen at such time”  
Anne nodded.  
“James should have been more careful”  
“Yes” Marian said.  
“He is with her for years, you know he is blaming himself, don’t make it harder for him”  
“Iam sure Eugenie is going to ease his pain”  
Marian smiled.  
“She is with Alex all day, she isn’t not leaving his room”  
“Iam going up” Anne said.  
“Anne, maybe you shouldn’t sleep with her”  
“What? No. Nothing can keep me away from her”  
“Iam just saying she needs to rest, to be calm”  
Anne looked at her sister.  
She walked in her sons room. He was so small. He was sleeping, Eugenie watching him.  
“Leave us” She got her son in her arms and took him in her bedroom. He was going to wake up soon, time for his breastfeeding. Ann was sleeping. She got under the covers with Alex in her arms and Ann must have felt them cause she turned her head towards them still sleeping. She closed her eyes and tried to rest.  
Must have been about 3 hours after when Alex started crying. She opened her eyes and saw Ann watching them.  
“You woke up”  
Ann nodded.  
“He is hungry” She said. She looked a bit more aware of her whereabouts. Anne passed her son to her wife, who raised herself on the bed and placed her son on her left breast. He quickly grabbed his mothers nipple in his lips and started sucking. Anne couldn’t take her eyes from them. When Anne got pregnant they couldn’t stop fucking, making love. But after Ann starting having issues, Anne didn’t want to upset her so she kept her distance. They were close mentally, but not physically. 

“They don’t like me being with you” Ann said breaking the silence.  
“Who? Who they don’t like it?”  
“that’s it what that person said to me in the car”  
“Don’t think about that, that was a fanatic, sick person promoting an agenda because”  
“My parents”  
“Your parents?”  
“My parents, they don’t like it. They don’t like that Alex is your son”  
“Your parents were fantastic people, open minded, hard working, diverse, iam sure they would have agreed in every choice you made”  
“It’s all your fault” Ann said.  
Anne didn’t react.  
“it’s all your fault, I could have married Thomas and non of this would have happened, and ill be everything, everyone would have wanted”  
“Do you want this?” Anne said.  
“Do you want to get back in Texas?”  
“Ill can make it happen if you want to”  
“I can’t” Ann said.  
“Why you can’t? Of course you can. You should do what is better for you, what makes you happy”  
“You make me happy”  
“You and Alex”  
Anne started kissing her open shoulder while Alex was still sucking while dozing off again.  
“Ill never hurt Alex”  
“I know”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes, I have no doubt”  
“I think ill hurt myself though”  
“I have done it before”  
“I know, but we wont let it happen again.”  
“Anne grabbed her hand and kissed her vains.  
“How can you be sure?”  
“We will make it sure. Together. You are going to start therapy again and”  
“No medicine”  
“No medicine”  
“And ill have Alex”  
“Nobody is going to keep Alex from you, nobody”  
“Elizabeth thinks I should go back with her”  
“If you want it”  
“What do you think?”  
Anne closed her eyes.  
“Its your decision”  
“You think its better for me?”  
“You have to decide that”  
“Do you want me here?  
“If I want you?” Anne was being carefull with her words, she wanted Ann to decide by herself what she wanted to do.  
“Marian must have had the shock of her life, what she must think of me”  
“Marian adores you, and she now adores you more”  
“And Eugenie and Cordi, what they must think of me, they must think iam mad”  
“No, they don’t, they love you, care about you, they love you more than they ever loved me”  
Ann raised her hand and passed it on Annes hair.  
“You are bad, that’s why” She smilled.  
“Yeah, iam a bad girl”  
“Kiss me”  
Anne nodded no.  
“You don’t want me?”  
She looked towards Ann’s breasts.  
“You think that this ever happen? That ill stop wanting you? You know what iam thinking right now? How soon can Alex get back to sleep so I can take his place on your breasts”  
Ann smiled.  
“But this isn’t the right time now, and you know it” Ann nodded.  
Ann moved her back and laid herself on Anne’s arms.  
“He slept” Ann said.  
“Just like his mama does”  
Anne smiled, it was true of course, she would sleep very easily after she and Ann would have sex. It was so funny. She was hardly an easy sleeper, but when she had Ann, it was like a switch. Ann would kiss her face or her shoulders and Anne would sleep minutes after.  
Anne took Alex from Anns hands.  
“Iam just going to take him in his room, Eugenie is there, she is going to make sure he is fine, you need to rest”  
Ann nodded again.  
“When Anne came back, her wife was in the bathroom. She walked in and found her looking herself in the mirror naked.  
“I thought maybe ill take a shower”  
“Yeah” Anne stood there watching her, while she had her shower and it took all the will power of her life, to not walk in there with her.  
She finished, got out, Anne brought her towels, and blow dried her hair and they laid on their bed.  
Anne was holding her strong.  
“I was so scared, so scared. If something happens to you or Alex, I wont be able to live, I wont handle it.”  
“He didn’t want to hurt us” Ann said.  
“He just said my parents wont approve, and that I let so many people down by marrying you”  
“You can go home, rest, take your time, think about everything, as long as I know you are alright, you can go” Anne said.  
“Shibden is my home”  
Anne squeezed her hard on her arms.  
“This will never happen again. Never” Anne said.  
Ann turned and looked at her.  
They shared a soft kiss, Ann tried to deepen it but Anne wasn’t having it.  
“Please babe” Anne pleaded.  
Ann smiled.  
“I cant believe you are refusing me sex”  
“I cant believe it either”  
They stayed there until they both slept deeply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up with Alex jumping up and down on the bed, he was already dressed on his jeans and plain shirt. Ann smiled. Anne came from the closet room wearing her own jeans and shirt. She grabbed him in his arms.  
“You woke mummy”  
“Its ok” Ann said. Anne approached and gave her wife a kiss, while Alex was dragging her hair.  
“Ouch”  
“Come on mama, we are going to miss the cattles getting out”  
It was six in the morning, the sun was starting to slowly come out after the heavy rain.  
“Don’t bring him all in mud” Ann said.  
“But I thought you like me in mud”  
“You can clean yourself that’s why” Ann said.  
Anne smiled and walked outside of the room. Ann turned and closed her eyes. It was Saturday morning, she could still steal a couple of hours of sleep.  
It was late afternoon when they came back. Marian and Ann were seating on the living room, in the vast sofas, while Cordi was sitting on the big chair kneeting a sweater for Alex. He rushed towards the living room throwing his boots around, he was of course all in mud.  
Don’t touch anything” Marian yelled grabbing him.  
“God she is going to turn him into an animal like her”  
“I heard you”  
“So what? I said it out loud so you can hear me”  
She carried Alex up for a quick shower. Ann was smiling, she loved these lazy weekends, Anne had promised that the weekends were theirs no work, no other thoughts, just them, the family, the ranch.  
“Everything ok?” Ann asked.  
“Yes, some minor problems but Wiliam is keeping the place running” Anne said avoiding her look, but Ann wasn’t that convinced.  
She focused on Cordi kneeting.  
“Iam hungry”  
“There is food on the fridge” Cordi said.  
“God, nobody is respecting me in my own house” Anne said.  
Ann laughed and finally got u from the couch to set the table for her wife and son.  
“Anne sat on the kitchen table watching her wife entering the kitchen.  
“Did you wash your hands?”  
“Yes”  
“Your face?”  
“Yes” Anne answered lying of course.  
Her eyes were focused on Anns tight jean and white tight sweater that was hugging her breasts so beautifully. She got up and passed her hands on Anns waist pressing her body on her.  
“No don’t touch me, you are dirty, your clothes”  
Anne didn’t stop though.  
“Fuck you smell so good”  
“Could you keep your hands away from Ann for a minute?”  
Marian entered the kitchen with her nephew on her hands, clean and wearing his sweats.  
“This young guy is hungry”  
“Where can I have some privacy in this house? I need some privacy” Anne said.  
Ann and Marian laughed out loud, while Anne grabbed her son and sat him on the chair next to her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann kissed her son good night, he was tired and slept pretty quickly from the moment they walked in his bedroom. She shut the light on his room, left the door open and clicked the small blue dark light on, so he can have some light if he wakes up and wants to come in their room.  
The house was quiet. Marian was spending her night in her boyfriends, and Eugenie was with James in one of the Ranches small guest houses. Cordi was the only one there but she retreated in her room very early.  
“He slept as soon as he laid on his bed” Ann said to her wife as she walked in their bedroom.  
Anne was laying over the bed, with her clothes on, her hand behind her head, watching her wife walking around the room.  
“You seem pleased with herself” Ann said.  
“You think?” Ann knew that mood. Understood that mood. Cocky, arrogant Anne.  
“Polls are out, iam the most popular possible candidate” Anne said.  
“So I have read” Ann said.  
“What do you think then?” Anne asked.  
“What do I think about what?”  
“About getting in, going for it”  
“I still think its early to tell”  
“Why?”  
“Trump is very popular among the regular, and I cant see any democrat as popular as him yet, maybe its not the right time for you to get into the race”  
Anne said nothing. She slowly got up and started unbuttoning her shirt.  
Clearly she didn’t like Ann’s answer.  
Ann slipped on the bed, while Anne got into the bathroom. She watched as her wife got out wearing now only her bra and her black boxers.  
“I got so many comfortable nice sporty slipps and you still wear those boxers”  
“I like them” Ann smiled.  
“Why don’t you try the slips, you are going to like them too, they wont make you more feminine you know”  
Anne took off her bra too and stood there in front of Ann. She took of the boxers too.  
“Iam feminine enough for you?” Anne said.  
Ann admired her body. She was tall and full of corners. She had strong arms and legs, and long fingers. Full of breasts and thighs, worked hard thighs. The perfect woman for Anns liking.  
“You are so handsome” Ann said.  
Anne turned and walked inside their closet room. She walked out after a few minutes with the strap on in her hands. She stood at the same spot, in front of Ann. Raising her legs, wearing it, stretching and securing it around her legs and thighs. She looked at Ann and then she spit in her hands and brought them on the dick and wet it with her hands up and down.  
“What no foreplay?” Ann dared her.  
Anne walked towards the bed, dragged the covers away. 

She got on her knees and placed her hands under Ann’s buttocks dragging her towards her body, while Ann still had her back and legs laying in bed.  
“Iam pretty sure you are already wet” Anne said.  
“Oh yes?” Ann dared.  
“Yeah, It only takes one look from me and you get wet, you have been around me like a hungry bitch from the moment I got back in the afternoon”  
Ann didn’t answer. She felt Anne’s hand under her buttocks dragging her underwear out, and then she passed her hands on her back to unbutton her bra.  
“No” Ann said.  
“What no?”  
“I want the bra”  
“What?” Anne laughed.  
“Lets see if you can keep your hands of my breasts”  
“I cant” Anne said, rather ironically.

But she didn’t take the bra off. Ann raised her back a bit and opened her legs more. Anne finally lowered her body, she spit on her hand again and placed her it between Ann’s legs. She rubbed her in the clit for a few moments and then slipped her fingers inside, Ann closed her eyes and a sweet sound came out of her mouth.

“Yeahh” Anne said.  
“Yeah how you like my fingers inside you” Ann whispered.

Ann squeezed her mouth close and tried not to make any other sound. Anne moved her fingers out and slowly led the dick of the strap on inside. Ann opened her legs more to accommodate the feeling of being so full. Anne pushed all inside and just stayed there not moving. 

“In all my years all my life, I loved being a woman, I never never wish to be a man, never, I consider myself so much better as a woman, but I do wish I had a dick so I can cum inside you, every day, every hour, every second I could” Anne started moving slowly and steadily back and forth, Ann watching her face, coming up and down, their lips kissing, Anne on her neck, her collarbone, she placed her hands on Anne’s buttocks, pushing her more and more inside. She suddenly stopped and moved the dick out of Ann.  
“Baby no” Ann complained.

“Shhhh”  
Anne said, She turned her around, and sat behind her, steadying her body on the head of the bed. She dragged Ann on her. Ann opened her legs and lowered herself on Anne, and her dick slipped inside her again.  
“God how good it feels” Anne said. Ann turned her head and they kissed while she was moving up and down with Anne’s hands around her waist pushing and holding and steadying her, Ann had her back on Annes body now and her legs were on Annes. She suddenly moved one hand between Ann’s legs, and started rubbing her clit while fucking her.  
“Oh yes, baby, yes” Ann was panting now.  
“How good you ride me” Anne said as Ann started making slow circles with her hips on the dick.  
“Yeah that’s it” Anne said. She started rubbing her harder.  
“Baby not so fast, iam going to cum”  
Anne couldn’t take her eyes from her wife.  
“Ride me babe” She started pushing her buttocks more and more inside Ann, going faster and faster, Ann was making hmms and umms now with Anne’s pushes.  
Suddenly Anne dragged the bra down from Ann’s breasts leaving them exposed. Ann turned her body a bit and finally Anne had access to them.  
“Fuck yeah” Anne said, as she started the suck on the nipple. She lost her control and bit it, making Ann scream of pain, Anne pushed her clit harder until she felt Ann’s legs squeezing the strap on dick on her legs, and her body trembling. She lost her control seeing Ann like this, and she pushed harder and harder until she felt herself cumming.  
“God how much I love you” Anne said. Ann was still moving on the strap on, while Anne was kissing her back and shoulders. She placed her hand in front to take the strap on out but Ann placed her own hand and stopped her.  
“No, lets just sleep like this”  
They pushed their bodies down on the bed until they were both laying, Anne behind her. She had her hands around her, as Ann closed her eyes. She started biting her shoulders and back.  
“Sleep baby” Ann said.  
“Fuck how much I love you” Anne said again. She pushed her head on Anns back, and felt Anns leg moving above hers, to accommodate the strap on better.  
It was not until early in the morning that Anne had managed to sleep. She didn’t know why, but all she could think of was Ann. How they met. How she came into her life. Alex. And the constant fear that creeped her heart all these years, how she was going to lose her.


	6. "Hey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1

Chapter 6

“You want children?” Ann asked her. It was a weird question, especially being done after their wedding, on their wedding night. Anne turned and looked at her.  
“Of course I want children?” She smiled.  
“I thought I was very clear about it from the beginning?”

Ann was still wearing her wedding gown. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, in the master bedroom of the huge Texan compound they agreed to marry. Ann wanted to marry in Texas to please her family, and Anne agreed, so they rented the place for a week, so both their family and friends could come early and celebrate with them.  
Ann was silent now, looking around the room, she then looked to her hands, fingers, she was touching her wedding ring. Anne sat next to her.  
“What are you thinking”  
“This day”  
“I think it went well?”  
“Yes, it was beautiful”  
“Our families didn’t end up shooting each other” Ann smiled and touched Annes face with her hand.  
“You looked so handsome with your suit”  
“Well you chose it”  
Ann smiled again.  
“You are so gorgeous” Anne told her.  
“Please, all your gfs are gorgeous” Ann turned her eyes elsewhere.  
“Lets not talk about this again. Its over and done.” Anne said.

Ann didn’t look pleased at all. She got up and walked into the bathroom.  
Anne watched her wife, her gorgeous back, covered in freckles and her skin so soft, exposed in her wedding dress. Ann chose a classic tone down wedding dress, that looked like a night ball dress. It was sleeveless and with an exposed back, tight around her breasts and fitting her body, getting more flair as it went down on her legs. She was like a fairy, Tibb whispered in her ears as Ann walked towards her. Tibb. 

Anne had chosen her to stand next to her at the altar, while Ann had chosen her sister Elizabeth, Catherine and Marian as the ones walking her. She walked alone, choosing to be the one to give herself to Anne. She had very light make up and her hair were up, in a lose comb. God, her exposed neck. 

Anne was mad with need all week, they made a promise not to sleep with each other for the whole week, Marian dropped the idea, so romantic Ann thought and Anne was sure this was a very good reason to kill her sister, they arrived separately at the place and Ann was keeping her distance so they wont have bad luck. She closed her eyes, looked at the round ring in her finger. Finally she thought. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the months leading up to the wedding, the months they went back to each other and Ann started living at Shibden, Ann had met gradually all of Anne’s close friends. She loved Tibb, who wont stop flirting with her, irritating Anne to no end, to Vere and her husband, who was very protective and loving towards her wife in a very sisterly way, and of course heard all the stories about her, sleeping with an army of women.  
When the time came to meet Marianna, she knew the story, she was aware of it, due mostly to Vere and Marian, who both painted her in a very bad light. But when she would ask Anne about it, she would speak about Marianna with affection but making sure there was nothing left between them. Ann had made it clear she didn’t want her to continue to be close to Marianna, and Anne as promised she stopped all contact with her, except a few texts exchanges and a meeting where Anne made it clear she was with Ann again and were getting married. 

She expected of course Marianna to be at the wedding, what she didn’t except for course was to see her arrive with Anne, at their wedding venue, along with Annes wedding party and without her husband. Marian had already arrived earlier, because she was ones of Anns maids of honour, and she had become quickly one of Anns closest people all this time. 

Ann was aware of when Anne arrived with all of her friends and family relatives, but Marianna being there and without her husband didn’t sit well with her at all, so she kept her distance and made sure her wife wont see or meet her, at the first days. Marian though had informed her that Anne was getting impatient and rather irritated by this separation and she didn’t know how long she could keep her from staying away from the different building Ann’s family and friends were settling. Things got to a head, when Thomas and his family arrived. Anne made it clear she didn’t wanted him at the wedding at all, but Ann just couldn’t not not invite him, he was a childhood friend after all and remained a great friend all throu her years up till now.

It was Friday night two days before their Sunday wedding, that they finally met at the big wedding party which Anns family was giving for many dignitaries of the government, the country and of course Texas. There were over 500 people invited, while the wedding itself was going to be a more private affair. Anne had agreed to everything Anns family wanted, not caring, she wanted the wedding to go as smooth as possible, and be over. Ann was going to live with her in Colorado anyway, so she had no issue to give her family this. 

The families were kept a bit separated on the tables, both center stage though. The guests started gathering, there was a great beautiful atmosphere, end of August in Texas, still pretty hot but chilly at nights.  
Anne and her family and friends were among the first arriving, Anne had invited a couple Republican friends from her party, but the wedding party was mainly Democrats. She got more than a few handshakes and congrats and a few jokes until she sat in her table, surrounded by friends and family. She still hasn’t Ann, must been 4 days now. But her future wife wanted to play this game and Anne didn’t want to spoil it for her. Most of the guests had arrived of course, and she saw her sister Marian arriving with Anns friends, she kissed her sister and Anns sister and friends. They shared a joke and then her sister sat next to her.

“Hmm you wont join your new best friend?”  
Anne said ironically to her sister.  
“Nah I prefer to stay with you tonight, I think you will have a difficult time keeping your hands away from Ann” Marian said.  
Anne turned and smiled to her sister.  
Marianna who was sitting right next to them, seemed to not like the comment. Marian greeted her with a nod and then started talking with Annes friends and other family.  
Finally Ann entered the venue, escorted by her uncle, and a few members of the Democrats, and right behind her darling Thomas, an elderly lady holding his hand. Anne saw red. Ann was looking breathtakingly beautiful, she had her hair down, in light curls and very light make up that actually were giving more focus on her freckles and eyes, wearing a summery light dress and sandals. She sat on the table with her family and friends, and gave Anne a look and smile, next to her Thomas was sat, along with her sister and her uncle.  
Ok Anne said. Just breath.  
“Hot damn she is a fox” Tib said, while Anns uncle got up and started a welcoming speech Anne didn’t care about at all. She ordered a whiskey, instead of the wine that was served. Everyone clapped at Anns uncle speech, and then Thomas got up.  
He looked at Ann, and then started his own speech, sharing stories of how they met, how they were raised, how close friends they were, he joked about how their parents expected them to marry, then looked at Anne and offered his sincere congratulations.  
Everybody got up and started clapping for his speech while he bended and kissed Anns cheeks.  
“Anne get up” It was Vere’s voice that brought her to her senses, she finally got up and raised her glass and drank.  
After that, the meal courses started and the music and slowly everybody started enjoying the party.  
“You wont go to her?” Marian asked.  
Anned turned at looked at her sister, clearly she wasn’t it a mood for jokes. Her phone rang. Ann had texted her.  
“Hey”  
Anne didn’t answer.  
She instead looked at Marianna.  
“Want to dance?” She asked her friend and former lover.  
Marianna looked surprised, looked at Marian and then Vere and got up and they joined others on the stage.  
Of course Ann noticed.  
“She isn’t happy about Thomas” Marian texted her.  
“He is one of my best friends, his family is practically my family, how couldn’t have not invite him?”  
“So she brought Marianna to upset me?” Ann texted back.  
“I doubt it, she has kept her distance from Marianna since you got back together. But obviously now she is angry”  
Ann didn’t answer back. She instead watched her future wife dancing with her former lover. Tibb approached her, Ann smiled. She got up and they kissed on their cheeks.  
“You look awesome” Tibb said.  
“You can always marry me, I would offer you a life of nonstop fun and sex” Ann laughed.  
“Oh im sure” Ann said. Ann introduced her to a few of her friends and they two parties finally met up. Ann was hungry, she didn’t eat much all these days so she sat back and pushed herself to eat a bit. Vere sat next to her.  
“This place is beautiful”  
“Yes it is, I hope you are enjoying your stay, i am sorry I didn’t come to check on you all but I wanted me and Anne to have a bit time of our own, before we start our lives together”  
“I understand” Vere said.  
“She is crazy about you, you know” Vere said.  
“I know”  
“Iam not so sure that’s good” Vere said again.  
“Iam not sure either” Ann said.  
They laughed.  
“I just hope you are strong enough and willing enough to take this road with her Ann, you know, you two are going to face some big struggles”  
Ann didn’t manage to answer, Thomas interrupted them asking Ann for a dance. Ann hesitated.  
“Come on, you know I wont be able to have a chance to share a dance with you every again” Ann smiled and finally got up to dance with him. 

“It could have been me you know” Marianna said.  
Anne looked at her.  
“The both of us” Mariana said again.  
“You know Anne, I have regretted many things but”  
“You would have never married me Marianna, we both know it. And tell you the truth, it turned up the best for me. I met Ann”  
“I did love you though” Marianna said. She hugged Anne strongly, but Anne only had eyes for Ann who was now getting up to dance with Thomas. She took a deep breath and after a few minutes of being patient, she decided it was time to go claim her future wife. She nodded to Marianna, they stopped dancing, she kissed her cheeks and walked over to Ann and Thomas.  
“May I cut in?” Anne said.  
Thomas smiled, and answered with a weak of course.  
Anne grabbed Anns hands and they started moving slowly to the dance tune.  
“I missed you” Ann said.  
She looked at her, wearing her blue black suit and loafers, so butch and handsome. She had her hair combed a bit back, but still free to fall on the sides of her head.  
“You did? It doesn’t show” Anne answered.  
Ann smiled and approached her head to hers.  
“Don’t” Anne said. But Ann knew by now, Anne could never resist her.  
She passed her hands along Annes neck and stuck her body on her.  
“You didn’t miss me?”  
“No” Ann smiled again.  
“Maybe Marianna offered you some company” Ann said.  
“Yeah maybe” Ann expected a denial, not this answer though.  
She stopped smiling and her eyes fell. Anne regretted her answer.  
She squeezed Anns waist, pushing their bodies together.  
“Marianna can do nothing for me anymore” Anne said.  
Ann raised her eyes looking straight at Anne.  
“If this wasn’t our marriage week, Thomas would have been lying on the floor right now” Ann touched Annes neck with her hand, slowly moving it up and down her.  
“Stop doing that” Anne said.  
“Why?”  
“Stop it cause I have it for nothing to get my hand under that dress of yours and fuck you right here right now.”  
“Can I cut in?” Tibb looked at Anne smiling.  
“Get lost” Anne answered.  
Tibb grabbed Anns hands, smiled at Anne and started dancing with her future wife, while Catherine came over and passed her hands on Anne.  
“Dance with me” Catherine said.  
“You make her so happy” Catherine said after moments of silence.  
“She makes me happy too”  
“She told me about your political ambitions”  
Anne didn’t answer back.  
“I just hope, this isn’t just for this you know, she really loves you”  
“I really love her too” Anne answered firmly. The music stopped and before another song started Anne nodded and walked off the stage. She looked for the waiter and got another whiskey. God its only two days more, Anne said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You are so beautifull” Marian said, watching her future sister in law in her wedding dress. She hugged Ann and walked away, along with the other maids of honour. Ann looked herself at the mirror. She breathed in and out. Her sister came in. They looked at each other. Her sister grabbed her face in her hands.  
“You know I love you, I support your every choice. I will be there for you, no matter what, whatever happens”  
“I know” They kissed each other on the air, laughed and finally it was time.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was so giddy. She didn’t know why. But she was giddy. Happy, and it showed. Vere told her, Marian told her, Marianna hugged her and told her. She was wearing the black suit Ann had chosen for her, all black with a blue light shirt inside. And black loafers. Tib came in to get her, everything was ready. She was standing at the altar, with hardly 60 people around, sitting in the chair waiting for Ann to arrive. She was smiling, she couldn’t help it. Smiling like a fool but didn’t care.  
Thomas was here but she didn’t care. Ann was hers, all hers and in a few minutes she was going to be her wife in front of God and Law. Music started. Ann had chosen Woman in Love, in a slow pace. Choosing to walk by herself towards her wife, on her own. Anne couldn’t take her eyes off. Finally she though to herself. Finally. She found her wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne was laying in bed, still wearing her suit, waiting for Anne to come out. She obviously cleaned out her make up, and freed her hair, who were now flowing on her shoulders. She turned and asked for Ann to help her off the wedding dress.  
Anne moved up and instead she approached her head and touched her shoulders with her cheeks. Ann turned, and they started kissing.  
“I still don’t know how I managed to keep my hands off, of you for over a week” Anne said.  
She raised Anns face and they looked at each other.  
“You are mine” Anne said.  
“And you are mine” Ann said.  
They started kissing.  
“I cant believe we are married” Ann said.  
Anne smiled. She unzipped the dress from behind, Ann got up and took it off, revealing cheeky underwear, covering her breasts but had holes on her nipples, and her vagina. Anne couldn’t take her eyes off.  
“I chose them especially for you”  
Anne got up and took off her jacket, and her shirt and her pants. She was wearing a short sport bra and black shorts.  
“This is who I am” Anne said, very seriously. She took the bra off and the boxers. They looked at each other.  
“You are so handsome my darling” Ann said.  
Anne started kissing her face.  
“You don’t know how iam going to fuck you” She finally said, she was ready to burst.  
“Everything I have is yours” Anne said.  
“Everything”  
They started kissing, Anne pushed her in the bed, and got between her legs. She was kissing her face, her neck, lips again and again, Ann losing her breath. She started sucking and licking on her niples, going from one breast to another. Ann had her hands on her head, pushing her for more, bringing her face to hers for more kisses.

Anne dragged Anns underwear down her thighs and pushed her legs on Annes center. She grabbed her hands and brought them above her head. She started moving up and down tribbing their bodies. Ann opened her legs as much as she could to have more access while their lips were touching, while Anne was tribbing her pushy to hers. 

“Let me” Ann said, begging for her hands to be free. She brought them around Annes waist pushing her body more to her. They couldn’t have enough from each other kissing like mad, Anne started lowering herself, kissing Anns belly and her thighs, and reaching for her pushy. A few blonde locks were present and Anne started dragging them with her lips. She opened Anns pushy with her fingers, teasing the lips, bringing her lips to them, sucking them, one by one, dragging them up with her mouth. She suddenly slipped her fingers inside Ann and started fucking her. Ann was so ready that she came in seconds screaming her name, the whole place must have heard her but she didn’t care.  
Annes fingers were still inside her, pushing and bending while Annes tongue was focusing on her clit, Ann started dragging Annes hair in order her clit to be left alone, because she felt she was going to come again, but Anne wasn’t having it, she stayed there until Ann came again, inside her mouth, as was Anns walls and body was moving up and down, Anne brought her own body and pushed her pushy to Anns, opening her legs and holding Anns legs open, she lost herself the moment she felt Anns cum on her,  
“God ill never stop fucking you”. 

Anns breath was heavy and slow, when Anne came up. She kissed her neck and laid on her. Ann turned and kissed her face.  
“I love you” Ann said, but Anne was dozing off already. She raised her hand and passed her fingers on Annes hair, Anne turned her head on Anns hand and placed her head even deeper on Anns neck. Ann smiled, as she felt her darling fucker sleep. It was something that made her smile and be happy. Anne who never stood still, always walking, always talking, always writing, always reading, always fucking, could so easily sleep in her arms. She finally closed her eyes and slept too.


	7. I will always drag you up. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1
> 
> Honeymoon. As i dream of it if i ever have a wife.

Chapter 7

She opened her eyes, their flight was almost over. She looked next to her, Anne was still sleeping, had her head on her shoulder. Ann looked outside of the window of their A class flight seat, she never travelled to Greece, now that she was thinking of it, she had barely travelled around the world, apart from the usual school and college trips, in London and Paris. The sun was shining, Anne finally started moving, bringing her fingers in her eyes, 

“The Greek Sun” she said and smiled to Ann. They both looked up outside the window and smiled. It was the start of their honeymoon.  
They were travelling alone, with no security, Anne had planned everything all by herself. She has made this trip numerous times, she told Ann, she used to spend her summer in Greece working on the Islands, as a youngster on her gap year, along with Tib. Not many details were shared but Anne’s love for this country was so evident. She won’t stop smiling since they arrived. She had booked them tickets and they got a cab to the port immediately so they could travel to the island.

Ann didn’t know too much about Greece apart from the great history of the place of course, like everyone else. But Anne seemed to love modern Greece very much too. They were travelling with light luggage as Anne told her they didn’t need much clothes and if they needed anything they could buy. It was the Second week of August and the place was filled with locals and tourists heading for vacation. They arrived at the port, and Anne got their two bags, Ann had their bag pack, Anne paid the taxi and they walked towards the port entrances.  
“You see? Its called the dead month, because everybody goes on Vacation in August, nothing moves, here” Ann looked around, so many ships waiting to take the thousands to the islands. She felt a bit overwhelmed she was never so free around so many people, and squeezed Ann’s strongly, Anne turned, smiled at her and passed her fingers inside hers strong, holding her close.  
“That’s our entrance” she showed Ann and they walked towards there.  
“What’s our Island?” Ann asked. She was expecting Myconos or Santorini since those two were the most famous of all.  
Anne smiled and said, “we are going to Skopelos, you will love it.”

Instead of boarding the big ships, they got inside a rather closed up sea vehicle, the Flying Dolphin was called. It had seats like a plane and you could see the sea outside the window. Ann felt claustrophobic at once, but she was trying not to show it. They sat down still Anne placed their bags in front of them and smiled.  
“You are ok?”  
“Yes” Ann said. She looked outside the window.  
“It will gain about a metre height when it starts, and you will feel a bit dizzy because it moves a lot but you will get used to it.”  
The trip was ok, Anne was telling her all kind of things about Greece, and the places and her time with Tib there, and time passed fast. After about 3,5 hours they arrived. It was getting a bit late afternoon.  
Anne grabbed their bags and Ann’s hand. They got out of the dolphin and Ann looked around. The island had the typical white houses but there was a lot of nature too. Anne started walking taking Ann with her.  
“I booked us a small apartment” she said smiling again.  
A small apartment? Ann thought, not hotel? She saw a few big ones, that looked great.  
She said nothing. They got in a cab again and Anne said something about Tasias apartments and studios, and the cab started. Ann was still looking around, still trying to get used to travelling alone in a foreign country she knew nothing about, without security and only Anne’s hand as a safety net. Anne sat behind and placed her hand around Ann’s shoulders, as the cab started going up. Obviously the main town or Hora of the Island as Anne told her it was called, was build in lines, along the mountain and it had a big uphill road, like a big up corner, and that taxi didn’t look in good condition to get all the way up. After a 10 minute drive they finally arrived, they got out, Anne paid the cab driver who said something jokingly to Anne, Ann didn’t quite get it, because at that same time a short fat white haired lady came out of a yard, from a small black and white houses, and hugged her. 

“Hello, hello” She told Ann, with her good but rather harsh English. Not giving her a chance to answer back, she kissed her on her two cheeks and then hugged Anne, who hugged her back strongly. She introduced her as the Owner Tasia, who as if they knew each other for years, dragged Ann inside the yard, into a small hotel like welcome room. She was talking nonstop, about Anne getting marrying and how they saw their pics and read the news, and that they never expected Anne to get married, obviously Anne had history with this place, Ann thought. She finally led them in the small apartment block, and opened the door to one of them. The place was sunny, traditional, a bit old, but very clean and beautiful. It had a small fridge, table, two chairs, a small kitchen and a big bed.  
A very big bed. Tasia welcomed them again, Anne told her they were tired and she said she was going to leave them alone and the tavern opens after 5 every afternoon as usual. She turned said goodbye to Ann, who politely smiled and said goodbye too and shut the door behind her.  
Ann finally dropped the bag pack down and sat on the bed, looking around her.  
“You like it?”  
“Its ok” Ann said. She didn’t know what to expect, they just had arrived she felt so out of place.  
“Well its not a 5 star hotel or your Texas compound “  
Ann was feeling absolutely tired and jet lagged, and didn’t have the power to answer back. Anne felt it, She left the bags near the small closet and got near her wife.  
“Want to lay down and get some rest?” Ann nodded, she took off her summer sneakers(god what a bad choice this was she thought to herself) and climb back the bed. The white sheets smelled and felt so clean and comfortable, and the pillows so soft. She hugged the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt Anne taking off her socks, and covering her with another sheet.  
When she woke up, the room was dark, she panicked until she felt Anne’s body next to her, she was laying there, looking at her.  
“Hey my sleeping beauty” Ann touched Anne’s face.  
“You didn’t sleep a bit”  
“No, we need to get the US time schedule out of our bodies, we are both jetlagged. But I enjoyed watching you sleep”  
Ann raised her head and kissed her wife.  
“We need to eat” Anne said. Ann nodded feeling her stomach empty. She looked around the room, Anne had everything unpacked and placed on the small closet, she also got Ann’s make up and essential bag in a small table next to the bed. Anne had changed to shorts just under her knee and a tee.  
“Ill go wash my face a bit and change too”  
“Ill wait”  
She got up and checked the closet, choosing a summery flowing dress, she went to the bathroom, washed her face, her teeth, changed and came out. Anne had two pairs of slippers left outside the bathroom, The place had no carpets on the floor. Ann wore one of them, and sat next to the table, with the mirror, brushed her hair and put some light make up on her. She was ready in a matter of minutes. Anne was still laying in bed watching her.  
“Ready”  
“Damn you are so beautiful” Ann blushed.  
Anne couldn’t take her eyes from Ann’s dress, she didn’t wear a bra, and her breasts were so fit and beautiful under that dress. Anne didn’t seem to mind though. It was summer, everyone was wearing light here.  
Anne grabbed the keys, and gave her wallet to Ann to put it on her bag. She left her mobile next to the bed table.  
“You wont take it?”  
“No, we have yours, I don’t need it here” Anne said. She grabbed Ann’s hand and they walked outside.

As they shut the door of their small apartment and they turned around to walk outside the small yard and to the road downhill to the centre to the Hora, Ann gasped. The Island view was magnificent. The sea was all around, and the starts above lighting everything. The lights from the paralia of the island, and the volta where everyone was walking up and down, the taverns, the cafes, the bars. It was so beautiful. Anne smiled, they interlocked their fingers and started walking down towards the center of the island throu the kalnterimia, the small stoned paths between the houses. They were down the hill in a couple of minutes. The island was bursting with life, not many foreign tourists around, Ann was surprised, the majority were Greeks and maybe Italians. They choose to sit on a small tavern, that didn’t have many people, the place was so alive, and nobody cared about them. She let Anne order for them both, she got them fresh fish and fries and salad and some other creamy salads that Anne told her they were called alifes. She ordered wine, the waiter told them he was producing his own wine, so they got that. It was a warm night, and they were both tired, and pretty much silently enjoyed their food. Anne was sure hungry, she had all the plates cleaned. The wine clearly got her in a mood because she started placing her hand on Anns knees and touching her shoulders and arms. 

“Its getting a bit chilly, you should wear your jacket”  
Ann did wear it, but she wasn’t chilly from the weather.  
“Its always chilly at night here, the Islands are usually hit with strong wings at night, but its still warm.”  
“So you have been here before how many times?”  
“Just a couple. It was a kind of calming period after some crazy drunken days and nights of endless partying during the summer, this place is much mellower than many other Greek Islands”  
Ann looked around.  
“Yeah it does look so peaceful around here.”  
“Its mainly couples and families, and swimming and laying on the beach, and walking and seeing the place”

Anne got her face closer to her and Ann placed her hand on her face.  
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes” Ann answered.  
She got Anne’s wallet from her bag and Anne paid the bill. The owner thanked them and they left. They choose to walk the uphill throu the stoned little roads between the houses, it was so romantic, everyone walking and laughing and enjoying the night. When they arrived back in their apartment was nearly one in the morning. Anne was clearly tired from not sleeping at all and the wine had made her even heavier. The place was warm and cosy, it had air condition but they chose not to use it, while they were sleeping. Ann watched as her wife took her shorts and tee off and stayed with her tight boxers, she got under the white light sheet and laid. Ann chose to do the same, she took of her dress and laid down just wearing her white slip. Anne shut the light and moved closer towards her wife, who turned and they hugged. They just stayed there, until Ann felt Anne’s breath heavy, her baby was sleeping. She smiled and shut her eyes too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann opened her eyes, the sun was filling the room. She checked her phone, it was early about 6 in the morning, she turned her head and watched as Anne was sleeping with her head on her shoulder. Ann raised her hand and passed it slowly on Annes back. Anne started moving, and humming. Ann kissed her cheek and her wife finally opened her eyes. Suddenly Anne’s phone started ringing.  
“Wanna bet is Marian? She knows its early but she is just doing this to annoy me” Ann smiled as Anne got up and grabbed her phone.  
“Hey” Ann closed her eyes and enjoyed the glorious sun on the room and the sheets, as Anne was talking with her sister. Anne shut the phone after a few minutes and came over her wife. She slipped between her legs and just laid there with her head on Ann’s neck, breathing her.  
“Wanna get up?” Anne asked. Ann smiled.  
“We can wear our swim suits, go grab breakfast and go to the beach early, I have so many things to show you” Anne was so enthusiastic about the island that she couldn’t refuse her wife.  
They got up, washed their faces, and they wear their swimsuits under their summer clothes. Anne couldn’t take her eyes off when she was her wife wearing a magnificent light blue bikini that was just covering her breasts and buttocks. She said nothing but her eyes were fire. Ann smiled and enjoyed the view back, as Anne was wearing an all black bikini, it was more athletic than hers, and making her muscular body look so good.  
Anne wore a tight short and a sporty top, while Ann again choose a summer tight dress, they both had matching summer slippers too. Anne made sure Ann was wearing her face sunscreen and they got their beach bag and left. It was a very strange feeling for Ann, she usually had people who had everything ready for her, it gave her a new sense of independence and freedom. They again walked down the paths between the houses, and like them, many locals and tourists were out heading for the beach early. First they sat for breakfast in a café, Anne ordered traditional cheese pie for them, and Greek coffee, they ate leisurely not saying much just admiring the view and the easy life. Anne would grab her hand or look at her with loving eyes. It was new territory for them, Ann was feeling Anne was showing her something really personal, a view to herself and to her past life.  
“We are going to use the local bus to get to the beach, I can rent us a car, but I kinda love the fact we can be lost here, nobody knows us, if you think you cant handle it, I can rent us a car”  
“No, as long as I am with you, I don’t mind anything” Her wife smiled back, she paid for their breakfast and they left. Anne place her hand behind her back and they walked towards the local bus station, Anne explained to her to not expect modern buses, and that it was going to be crowded. Ann didn’t expect what she saw though. They got inside a 70s?80s? bus, with open windows, it was already crowded, locals and tourists were already sitting, Anne got a seat for Ann to sit, while she remained standing, for an older woman to sit. Anne was standing next to her, with her hand on her shoulder. The bus started, and they got outside the Hora, Anne had explained her they buses are making the same course every hour, since so many people travel back and forth the island. Anne chose for their first day to go to the most away beach first, and where the young people mostly go. Ann had told her she wasn’t such a good swimmer but Anne smiled and said, don’t worry the majority of people aren’t good swimmers either, they just lurk around on the water and beach. 

It was getting too hot inside the bus, no wonder they had all the windows open, the sun was in full bloom now, really strong, the sky was so beautiful, and Ann could have enjoyed the course, if not for all the people around them, now the bus was filled with people standing too. Finally after about 40 minutes and many stop overs they arrived at the beach. The bus left them up, inside a forest of trees, them and others, had walk down a path in order to get to the beach, after about a mile, they saw the beach, already many people were there. It was round, and the trees were almost getting inside the sea, the waters was so beautiful.

Anne was looking at her, and Ann smiled back at her. Thank god there was a beach bar and the beach was organized, they chose to sit in the corner in the midle of the set of the beach bar, the sun beds were clean and comfortable. Ann watched as Anne laid her beach towel on the sun bed, and dropped her bag on the sand, and she followed suit. They got their sun creams out, Ann placed the protective cream on her face and hands and then took off her dress. She looked smashing, in the glowing sun. Her hair were free and dropping on her shoulders and god her body. Anne took off her shorts and top too, and she applied sun cream on her arms and face too. They ordered fresh juices and laid in the sun beds. It was about ten in the morning. 

“This place is so beautiful” Ann said, she was laying wearing her glasses.  
“You need to apply sun scream in your whole body, the beach umbrellas don’t fully protect you you know.”  
“I know” Ann said. She sat on her sun bed and gave the sun cream to Anne. Anne started applying it in her shoulders and back and lower.  
She lowered her head a bit and gave Ann’s shoulder a discreet kiss. They haven’t had sex since they arrived, Anne was tired, but now, seeing Ann like this, god she was so ready. Ann turned, smiled and thanked her.  
“You want me to do you”  
“No, I think ill take a dip in the sea first”  
Anne had told her, the Mediteranean waters were amazing, especially the Aegean sea, so clean and warm and beautiful and there were no dangerous sea creatures. She watched as her wife got up and started slowly getting inside the sea, others were already in, it was still early since everyone had late nights, arrived at the beach early but used the first hours to sleep on the sun bed, and sunbathe. Anne had such a great fit body, her arms and her thighs, so fit, Ann laid back and admired her wife. Anne felt the water who was getting warmer as the sun was going more and more up. She missed these freedom, she missed this feeling. She turned around, smiled to her wife and dived. The feeling was amazing. Skopelos has such amazing waters. So blue but with so many trees and nature around, they looked like green. She swam for about 30 metres in, and then came back near the beach. Ann was watching her. She walked towards her, while still in the water.  
“Wanna join me?”  
“Iam not sure yet” Anne smiled.  
“Come on, its not deep, you can stay where you can stand on the ground”  
Ann finally decided it, and walked towards her wife.

It was so strange, but she felt for the first time in her life, she could do what she wanted without having people around to see her, judge her, watch her, talk about her. Holding Anne’s hand she walked deeper and deeper until the water reached the height of her breasts.

“I think that’s enough” She said.  
She slowly lowered her body into the water while Anne was swimming around her.  
“My dolphin” Ann said. Anne came close to her from behind and passed her hands around her waist.  
“Don’t I am scared” Ann said.  
“Just trust me” Anne hold her steady and Ann let herself in her wifes arms as they went deeper and deeper. Ann started swimming, with Anne next to her.  
“You are good” Anne said.  
“Yeah as long as my feet can touch the ground” Ann smiled and tried to touch the ground. She realized they got too deep, and started moving her legs panicking.  
Anne grabbed her by the waist again.  
“I am here” Ann turned and around her wife’s neck.  
They stayed like that, not really touching, just feeling the water between them. Ann could see, Anne wanting her, lusting for her, but this was a public beach, and Anne wasn’t much for showing affection in public, and they were two women, Greece was still a conservative society.  
“We better get out for a bit” Anne said. Ann loved the water.  
“The water is amazing, so clean”  
“You know, its getting rather deep after the first two three metres, it goes straight to 80-100” Ann stopped looking down and instead held Anne stronger as they approached nearer the beach again. They walked outside, Ann first with Anne behind her. Anne couldn’t help but notice her wife got many admiring man eyes watching her. Ann used the towel to dry herself a bit, while Anne stood with her back on the sun for a few minutes. She grabbed the sun cream and gave it to Ann to apply in her back. They both sat on Ann’s sun bed. Ann started applying the sun cream, focusing on Anne’s arms, her muscles, and her strong back.  
“Stop it” Anne said. Ann smiled.  
“I m finished”  
They both laid on their sun beds, and sun bathe for awhile. They talked for Anne’s time in Europe. Her trips with Tib. The crazy partying, and drinking and the endless sex, on the other islands, how they will end up here to detox afterwards.

“Why did you bring me here?”  
“Well, its one of my favourite places on earth, I feel we could be alone you know, just you and me, nobody else” Ann looked at her. Anne had closed her eyes and after awhile she slept. Time passed so quickly. It was already nearly 3 in the afternoon. The beach was packed now, so many people. They swam many times, enjoying the water, Ann got more and more used to go deeper with Anne.  
“I am getting hungry” Anne said.  
“Yeah me too, also a bit tired” they dried up, Anne nodded, she called for the guy to pay for their drinks and sunbeds, they gathered their staff and left. They arrived at the bus stop, to wait for the bus to pass, along with other tourists. Ann was clearly tired now, also the sun was really burning now. Anne passed her hand around her.  
“Its ok babe, the buss will be here soon”

But 10 minutes passed and there was no bus, others were getting restless too, someone asked at the beach bar, and they were informed that the bus was full and wasn’t going to pass from that stop and had to wait another hour. An clearly couldn’t wait for another hour and even Anne was getting tired now. She asked around the other tourists if there was a near by place were they could rent a car, since she remembered there were numerous all throu the island near the beaches. Apparently there was one in about 3 kms. They had a choice to go wait for over an hour at the beach bar standing with no sunbeds available or walk to the rent a car place. Ann was aware what Anne wanted without even saying it.  
“No”  
“Look ill be back in a matter of minutes, 3 kms is nothing for me”  
“I wont stay here alone”  
“You aren’t alone, there are other people here waiting, and you got your mobile with you”  
“No, ill walk with you”  
“In the burning sun? you are already tired”  
“No” Anne could see Ann was getting clearly upset now. Anne was getting really upset too now, she should have rented a car in the first place. Ann wasn’t used to such kind of lifestyle. She passed her head on her forehead and in her hair, a move Ann had seen many times when Anne was starting to get frustrated with something or her. She looked on Anne’s eyes.  
“You don’t think I can do it”  
Anne went to the beach bar, bought two bottles of water, grabbed Ann’s beach bag, and started walking, with Ann following behind. They were a few others too, who decided to do the same, so they weren’t walking alone at least, many were enjoying it too.  
Ann took a few photos of the scenery, it wasn’t so bad, it was very beautiful and the trees all around were offering cool spaces while they were walking, but she was soon left behind, since she was a slow walker. Anne on the other hand was leading the group.

“You are tired?” A guy walking next to her asked her in broken English.  
Ann smiled, “yes a bit”.  
“Is this your first time here?” He asked again. Ann wanted to be polite so she answered back. They guy then wont stop talking and Anne was getting more and more ahead.  
“It really happens too often here in Greece, its because of the many tourists, the island is small and the buses cant be on time”

Ann nodded. As they were walking the guy was getting closer and closer. Ann checked the time, they must have been walking for 15 minutes or so, and Ann felt she couldn’t go on for much longer, the guy must have felt it cause he stop and offered his hand to support Ann. At that exact moment Ann felt eyes on her. She raised her head and saw her wife watching them, she had stopped walking and waiting for her to reach the point she was standing. The guy followed Ann’s eyes and smiled towards Anne.

“Your friend is tired” Anne nodded but said nothing. Instead she grabbed Ann’s arm and dragged her a bit towards her side.  
“Hey” the man said. Ann stopped to take some breaths and Anne offered her some water.  
“What?” Anne said towards the man.  
He said something in Greek, while Anne seemed to understand.  
“She is not my friend” Anne said in English. She looked towards Ann in a very suggestive way.  
“Ok dude,” he said in English and then something in Greek too which seemed to upset Anne a lot.  
“Keep walking” Anne told him. He seemed to get angry but he kept walking and joined his friends.  
Anne felt Ann’s hand around her waist supporting her.  
They finally saw the rent a car place. Anne wasn’t happy with the cars, they all looked like wrecks, instead she focused on a bike.  
She turned to the woman who had the place and asked for the bikes, she paid.  
Ann wasn’t so sure about it.  
“We are getting the bike, its in much better shape than the cars”  
“But we don’t have helmets on, and we are on our summer clothes”  
Anne didn’t say anything, she just moved her head dismissing her.  
“I said we are getting the bike” almost yelling now.  
She paid the lady and tested the bike a bit, it was small, Ann wasn’t sure it could support both of them.  
She waited for Ann to ride behind her. It wasn’t a big one, a bit bigger than a regular vespa. Anne placed their beach bags in front of her legs. Ann finally sat, they were angry with each other. Ann didn’t hold her instead placed her hands behind her, holding the bike.

“Put your hands around me, I don’t want you falling over” Anne said. The biked moved and Ann finally cave in, feeling totally scared. She hugged Anne strongly, placing her head on Anne’s back. Anne was going really well, very safely, she wasn’t going very fast, and Ann felt safe to raised her head after a while and enjoy the ride. She opened her hands more and hugged Anne, and raised her head to Anne’s shoulder, feeling the air passing throu her hair. They arrived on the Hora in about 30 minutes, instead of going straight in their small apartment, Anne stopped to a tavern in order to ear. They sat mostly in silence, Anne ordered fish for them, and salads, and Ann wanted ice cream in the end. After they finished they got on the bike again, and traveled up the hill to their apartment. They got inside, Ann went straight in the bathroom, while Anne carried their bags in. She took off her clothes and swimwear and carrying them inside the bathroom, it was Ann had took off hers too and was having a shower now. Anne walked inside the small shower too, and started washing her body and hair. They just watched each other washing without touching. They both got outside, Ann grabbed their towels from their small closet and they dried themselves. Then Ann blow dried her hair, while Anne chose to towel them and let them to dry up themselves. It was nearly 36 degrees and so hot. Anne laid back in bed, watching her wife blow drying her hair, reminiscing the day. She should have rented a car. The words of that Greek guy came in her mind. Ok dude, if she is your woman, don’t leave her alone, because she is too hot, one of these days someone will get her. Anne smiled. Ann finally finished. She chose to wear a light t shirt that was long just above her knees and sat in bed with her back on the bed front. Anne passed her hands on Ann’s legs and dragged her. She laid her head on her lap. Ann started passing her hands on Anne’s hair. 

“You seemed to have enjoyed the bike ride”  
“Bike? That isn’t a bike, more of a bicycle”  
Anne laughed.  
“I am sorry, our day was ruined”  
“No It didn’t”  
“I should have rented a car”  
“Why? I walked didn’t i?”  
“Yes you did”  
“ You more than walked” Anne said.  
Ann didn’t comment on that.  
“You seemed to like that guy”  
“He was nice”  
Anne didn’t seem to like her answer.  
“He was?”  
“Yes, and very polite”  
“He only wanted to get in your pants”  
“He did?”  
“Yeah, why else you think he offered to help you”  
“So anyone who wants to talk to me wants to get in my pants”  
“The majority of people”  
“Like you”  
“Hmm?”  
“I mean the majority of people like you”  
Anne got up for Ann’s lap.  
“Seriously, you are in Greece, in the summer, wearing a hot bikini, your boobs all but showing, walking in the road looking tired and available”  
“I wasn’t looking available”  
“Oh yes you did”  
Ann was clearly upset now.  
“Well you shouldn’t have left me behind then”  
Anne said nothing.  
Ann moved and laid in bed. They stayed silent.  
“I am sorry”  
Ann didn’t answer.  
“I said I am sorry”  
“I am tired I want to sleep”  
“Well I don’t”  
“Well I will”  
Ann felt Anne’s hand slipping around her waist.  
“No”  
“What no?”  
“I don’t want to”  
“What you don’t want? I am not doing anything” Anne stopped her hands. Instead she placed her body right behind Ann’s stucking in her back.  
Ann closed her eyes trying to sleep, she felt Anne’s hot breath on her neck. The windows were open but had the shades closed, it was so hot.  
“I know what are you trying to do”  
“Sleep” Anne said. She felt Anne’s hand, pass under the shirt, in her naked belly. Ann suddenly turned and looked at Anne.  
“I wasn’t looking available”  
“You did, you always look available”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You don’t get it, you don’t get how hot you are, you don’t get it with those innocent eyes and killer body and that plight in your look where everyone wants to save you”  
Ann tried to get up but Anne grabbed her hands and pinned her down.  
The shirt was raised up and Anne’s naked body was on Ann’s naked legs.  
“Leave me, you are hurting me” Anne dropped her hands. They didn’t move. Suddenly Ann moved and placed her hand on Anne’s naked back.  
“What did that guy told you and had you so upset”  
“That if you are mine, I shouldn’t leave you alone, cause someone going to take you eventually” Ann’s hand was now moving up and down on Anne’s back.  
“That will never happen” Ann whispered.  
“It wont?”  
“No”  
“You are mine”  
Ann smiled.  
“The guy was hot though”  
Anne kissed her lips, in a tender loving kiss and Ann melted.  
“How do you know it will never happen?”  
“I know” Ann answered. 

They started kissing, slowly, deeply. Anne moved her hands under Ann’s shirt and dragged it off from her. They were both naked now, Anne was between her legs, she started kissing her neck and her face again and again, taking her time. She felt Ann’s breasts on her, touching her own breasts, Ann’s hands on her neck, on the back of her head, pushing and touching her so soft that was driving her mad. She went back to Ann’s lips, kissing her bottom lip, dragging it, between hers. She slowly grabbed Ann’s hands and raised her above her head, Ann’s body was now so open to her.  
“I love you” Ann whispered, as Anne left her lips and started kissing her collarbone and then focusing on her breasts. God. She felt Anne’s kisses there being more hard, more strong, she got her nipple on her mouth, sucking, licking, dragging, kissing around it. She pushed Anne’s head more, she wanted more, her body started moving, up and down. Anne went further down and started kissing her belly, slowly taking her time. She had the most soft skin, white, sensitive full of freckles. It had the scent of sun scream, Ann felt Ann’s lips travelling slowly, step by step. She was now between her legs, kissing and sucking the inside of her thighs, turning her head, kissing her left and then right thigh.

Ann wanted Anne’s lips on her clit, so she moved her waist, up. Anne used her hands to pin her down.  
“Baby” Anne passed her hands around Ann’s legs. And raised her head to look. Just look for a second. Take it all in. She then breathed, approached her mouth and breathed on Ann’s vagina. She slowly lowered her mouth and grabbed one lip, bringing it between her lips. Dragging it out, sucking it, licking it with her tongue, and then the other one. Taking her time.

Waiting for Ann’s flower to open, get a bit more evident, bigger. She felt it with her tongue, her nose tipped it. And then she closed her lips around it. Kissing it, her tongue started making circles, and it was getting red, it was light pink and it was getting red and all she could hear in that silent hot room, was Ann repeating her name again and again, she placed her teeth around it and dragged it, and Ann couldn’t hold it anymore, as she felt her wife closing her clit again in her mouth, brutally, sucking it not giving her a chance but to climax at that moment, feeling Anne’s mouth, Anne’s head, moving along her waist, her clit, up and down with her walls.  
Ann was still panting and breathing when Anne slowly got up in her body still kissing, placing her body between her legs again and start moving on her, feeling her whole body against hers, her power against hers, thrusting up and down and fucking her feeling their lips and clits touching and Anne placing her hand, her strong hand that Ann adored so much between then and slipping two and three fingers inside and Ann opening her legs more and taking it all and holding her baby from her back.

“Yes baby, more, yes stronger, how much I feel you”

And Anne losing it and pushing like crazy, like she wants and needs to rip her open and watching her face tightening and Anne yelling and climaxing while Ann’s walls are closing again on Anne’s fingers.  
She dropped on her body, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Anne with her head on between her breasts, starts kissing her again, and Ann pushing her head away feeling she wont be able to get back at it so soon and Anne grabbing her hands and trying to push her fingers inside her again, and hiding her face on Anne’s neck at the same time, and Ann feelings wet in her neck and tears and tries to turn but Anne is not having it, and Ann places her hand against Anne’s hand and stops her and turns around and Anne finally raises her hand and starts kissing her.

“Anne, Anne” and she stopped the kisses.  
“Thank you” Anne tells her suddenly.  
“Thank you for this, for having me, for taking me as your wife. After so many years, the talks behind my back, the comments, the looks, that I tried to get used to, I tried to not give much importance to, I will understand if you leave me, at least you tried, I understand how difficult it must be to be with me, with everything that comes with me, at least you gave me a chance, at least you tried” Anne finally laid her head on Ann’s shoulder and cried. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up with Anne’s weight on her back, it was nearly the last day of their honeymoon, a week had passed. A week of swimming and biking around the island on that small bike that she still didn’t know how it could take them both. A week of fucking nonstop, of eating and fucking, of drinking and fucking. They had fucked on every corner of that small apartment, all throu the day, all throu the night. Anne had her whole body marked, and Ann gave her as much. She smiled remembering the day the bike had left them cause of fuel, Anne had forgotten to fill it, and when Ann asked her, they already were stopped on the road, Anne was mad, Ann couldn’t stop laughing and taking pics of her, carrying the bike all the way to a fuel station. 

She send those pics to Marian, angering Anne more who was brooding all day, afterwards up till the time they went back in their room and she kept it for about 20 minutes, when Ann instead of changing, was walking around the room with her hot bikini. Anne was behind her like a lost puppy. She checked the time, it was nine in the morning. Already hot, the sun was plastered on their bodies, both of them naked. Anne had planned for them to rent a small boat to take then in one of those isolated beaches, to spend all day there and then to come and get them. She started moving her fingers up and down on Anne’s back, it was the easiest way to wake up her wife, she felt her breath changing and watched as she opened her eyes. They stayed there for a bit, but instead of Anne kissing her and moving on her body, she turned and got up. She checked the time.  
“Come on, we need to be there by 10:30, cause he is going to take other after us”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were laying on the empty private little beach, no umbrellas, no sun beds, just some shadow from the rocks that kept them from the burning sun. Anne’s mood had shifted this morning and Ann wasn’t much eager to know why. She was sad herself, their little trip was ending, they had to get back in their reality and real lives. Anne got up and dived in the sea again, she would swim like mad up and down today. She called for her, and Ann got in.  
“Come closer”  
“No I am fine right here”  
“Come on swim, I am here, its not that deep”  
Ann started swimming towards her, but there was a sudden wave and she lost her balance, she felt water in her mouth and eyes, and started turning, she panicked, she then felt Anne’s hand around her, and Anne’s body protecting her from the small waves, she led them towards the beach where both their legs could touch the ground now, and near the rocks. Anne had her hands around her, as Ann opened her eyes, she was so scared.  
She had tears in her eyes, but were holding them, she didn’t want to cry, instead she started moving, trying to get out and away from Anne’s hands, but Anne wasn’t letting her.  
“The waves are still hitting the beach, stay” She said and finally Ann’s tears left her eyes. Anne dragged her on her body, Ann passed her hands on Anne’s back and started hitting her and biting her back.  
“Stay” Anne yelled. The waves finally calmed down after a few minutes and Anne got them towards the beach. Ann immediately left Anne’s arms.  
She avoided Anne’s looks and started walking on the beach, away from where they had placed their stuff. Anne went back to the sea again, swimming back and forth.

It was getting nearly the time they were expecting the small boat to come and get them.  
“Lets get inside for a last dip” Anne finally said after hours of silence.  
“No, its more wavey than before”  
“We wont go deep, come on, its our last dip”  
“I said no”  
“Ann come on,”  
“I said no, don’t push me”  
She watched as Anne’s face got angrier and she could see Anne wanted to say something but was holding back.  
“What? Say it!!! You don’t have to be so careful with your words always, I wont break”  
“You wont?”  
“You bastard” 

Ann said realizing immediately the comment had to do with her mental health, so she got up and rushed to the sea. Anne watched her for a minute and then rushed behind her. Ann dived inside the waters, with closed eyes, rather dangerously, she got her head outside and realized she couldn’t get her feet on the ground, damn she went too deep, she opened her eyes, and felt her body slowly being taken by the waves, and her head was under the water now, she closed her eyes again and felt the water bursting inside her, when she felt Anne’s hands around her raising her, she grabbed her wife, who got her up again. She opened her mouth and started breathing, with her head on Anne’s shoulders.  
“Its ok, I got you, just let the sea lead you, let yourself free”

Ann had her legs around Anne’s waist now, and had calmed down. The waves were hitting the beach harder but they were more deep in the waters and it was calmer. Ann was still mad, but was holding Anne strongly.  
“You should have left me to drown” She whispered. Anne didn’t answer.  
“You should have left up down there, you hear me?”  
Anne suddenly turned her head.  
“I would never leave you, I will always drag you up, you hear me? Always. If you are drown I am drown too”

Ann started kissing her face, and Anne wanted to take her right there, but it was already getting chilly and they had to take their things because the boat was getting them. She stopped their kisses and started leading them towards the beach, as the waves were hitting her back, Ann was squeezing her more and more. They finally got out and they gathered their stuff. The boat came around about ten minutes later and got them. They were sitting side by side on the small boat looking at the isolated beach, and each other. Anne wont stop holding her, kissing her arm and back. While riding their bike back in their apartment Anne could feel Ann’s mouth on her neck, kissing her. The moment they got inside, she dragged her and stuck her on the door, and fucked her still wearing that fucking bikini, with Ann’s tears running in her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night when they arrived back in Colorado two days later. They were both tensed and hardly exchanged any word. Ann went straight for their bedroom, while Anne stayed down to get a drink.  
“You are back” Marian’s voice broke the silence. She turned and hugged her sister.  
“So how was the honeymoon” Marian asked, looking a bit worried than Anne didn’t seem that happy.  
“You know what Marian? I don’t think I can live without her”  
Marian smiled.  
“Of course silly, you are in love”  
“No” Anne said seriously.  
“You don’t get it. I really mean it., I mean it. I won’t be able to live without her, if anything happens to her” And with that, Anne left her drink on the side table and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.


	8. You cry baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1
> 
> This coronavirus tragedy is so heavy in my mind. I wish everyone to be safe and we get throu this.

Chapter 8

“Well as I mentioned Ann on our phone call earlier, you are perfectly healthy and robust, you can start trying for a baby anytime you want. We have talked about the procedure in details so all you have left is to choose the candidate, you understand our agency and clinic is among the top in the country, so you have nothing to be afraid off.”

Ann smiled and looked towards her wife, who still seemed rather moody. They have been having this conversation for months now. Ann wanted a baby. Anne wanted a baby too, but as their marriage was progressing and Annes political campaign was getting more and more big, Anne wanted them to be sure and think and take in mind every detail.  
She looked at the file of candidates in her hands.  
They all got up and greeted Jess, Anns doctor, Ann with a hug and a kiss, and Anne with a handshake.  
“Thank you so much Jess” Ann said.  
“You are welcome.”  
“We will let you know as soon as possible” 

Anne nodded and they left. They were being driven back to the airport from their hotel in New York, in order to fly back in Colorado. 

“Tell me what you are thinking, you have been nearly silent from the moment we left the doctor in the morning” Anne turned looking towards her wife.  
“I just want you to be sure about this. If this is what you want. With everything that is going to happen to your body and”  
“And my mental health”  
“Well yes. Your therapist said we need to take it slow and maybe you would need to get back to weekly sessions and”  
Ann turned her head and looked outside the window, cutting any kind of conversation.  
“Ann” She didn’t turn.  
“Babe”  
“Don’t babe me, you either want this or not, I want it, we have talked about it how many times now? I want a baby, I want babies, I want to be a mother as soon as possible, and I need to know if you are into this with me”  
“Babe of course iam you know it. Just the thought of my baby inside you, my genes, my blood, inside you, drives me crazy? I just want to make sure you wont”  
“What? What? I wont? I wont lose it? I have agreed to start seeing my therapist again, even though its been years since I have had an incident, and I have you and Marian and Eugene and my therapist to watch me over every second”

Anne said nothing, it was clear her wife was determined and everything she was going to say was going to be against her.

“I want us to check the files of the sperm donors and choose this weekend, I want to start trying asap”  
They looked at each other.  
“And I can’t say no can’t i?”  
They both stopped talking, while their car was arriving at the airport.  
Anne spend the weekend checking all the laws and the contracts again and again, making sure they have no hole, nobody was going to blackmail them, she then make sure her legal team check them again and again. She wanted complete privacy for them, for Ann. She wanted Ann to have her peace of mind, when this all ended. Numbered people knew about the situation and Anne was making sure this wasn’t getting out from no one. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the living room, it was late afternoon, Ann was still not talking to her apart from the necessary, Marian had picked up the tension between them as did everyone else and as usual, everybody was on Ann’s side, as if Anne was to be blamed for everything.  
They were seating on the couch watching TV, when Anne chose to break the silence.  
“I think I found a couple of sperm donors that I like”  
Ann said nothing, she continued watching.  
“I said I found a couple of”  
“I heard you”  
“You want to walk them throu with me?”  
“I don’t really care, and I am sure you have checked everything about them, you can choose anyone you want”  
“Yeah but its your body and you would have the sperm of someone you don’t know inside you” Ann got up and looked at Anne.

“Is there something that bothers you? You keep repeating that”  
“Well of course it bothers me that someone elses sperm is going to be inside you, and I cant understand how you are so comfortable about it”  
“Oh that’s the issue then”  
“Its not an issue but”  
“So that’s what is bothering you? My whole mental issues excuses? What are those” Anne got up and started walking up and down.  
“Of course that is a big issue too, and we know what your therapist said”  
“So you are having doubts about this cause you are jealous?”  
“Iam not jealous”  
“You are not? Iam going to have your baby, your eggs, why are you focusing on the sperm donor? We would be the parents, the baby is going to be with us, growing up in my belly”  
“I just wish”  
“Wish what?”  
“I just wish I was the one getting you pregnant, I know its crazy, but” 

Anne sat back on the couch holding her head. Ann approached her and hugged her.

“Baby, I know, I know what you feel, you think I don’t think about it? Every time you are inside me, every time we touch, every time I see you, I talk to you, I feel you, I dream of our child, your child. It’s not crazy. I know you, you are going to love our baby so much. It’s going to be yours baby”  
“I, iam just scared you know, what if I keep thinking about it? You know I wasn’t that close to my parents and I don’t know, I don’t want to hurt anybody, I don’t want to hurt our baby, you know to feel unwanted, and I also don’t want you to feel pressured, I don’t want you to feel stressed, I wont forgive myself if this wont go well, if something happens to you”

“Nothing will happen, God, I have you, as long as I have you by my side, nothing can hurt me, as for our child, I bet you are going to love us and protect us more than anything.”  
Anne looked at her wife.  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because its you. I know you. I am sure about you.”  
Anne hugged her wife with all her power. Again and again this woman unhinged her so much. She felt so complete having her.  
They travelled to the clinic the next day, having chosen a sperm donor by luck. Ann stayed for two days, with Anne by her side. They left rather happy and prepared for what was coming. Anne could see Ann was getting very excited but also had a calmness in her, she was hoping, she was begging Ann got pregnant quickly cause she knew how much her wife wanted it. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were huge cheers, huge cheers, and many thousands had gathered at the park where Anne was going to make her winning speech. She was elected, and with a huge marching, in the state of Colorado as the first senate of her state, with the second elected senator coming far behind.  
She was walking towards the small stage, while her team was behind her, congratulating her and each other, Marian by her side. She looked around and watched the woman of her life, walking and greeting many people, behind her, staying behind, not needing to come forth, not needing to steal the show. She steals it anyway Anne thought. As she was walking up that stage, the lights hit her and for a moment she thought, is this is really happening, if she could really do it, if she could really go all the way, and if Ann felt her hesitance, she suddenly looked around and smiled to her nodding, and Anne so the trust, the confidence Ann had place on her and felt like nothing could stop her as long as she had Ann with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt it, she felt it many days ago, maybe the exact day it happened, she couldn’t remember but she knew, she felt it. It was election day in Colorado, and Anne was nonstop visiting the city, the neighborhoods, her constituency, and Marian was right there with her. Ann was voting in Texas anyway, so she couldn’t vote for Anne in Colorado, she took part in a few of Annes speeches in this campaign but Anne left her alone as promised, and now she found herself alone at Shibden, free to take her pregnancy test. She had instructed Eugene to go and buy many, a few months ago, in order to have them in her bedroom. She was holding the box now, she placed her hand on her belly, she felt so sure, it was strange, so strange. As if she didn’t need to take that pregnancy test. She knew it, she felt it.  
Everyone was so excited about Anne winning, the polls had her as a favourite from the beginning, Ann smiled, she was the best from any other candidate. She got up from the bed and walked in the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and opened the box, she read the instructions again and again with a smile on her face, and she took the test. She waited. She looked up. Closed her eyes. The faces of her parents came to her mind. She hardly remembered them, she only had the pics, the pics of them, of her and Elisabeth, in their arms. Her mother. She opened her eyes and looked up again. She got up, walked back in her bedroom and got another test. She didn’t need it. She didn’t even need the first one. But she had to do it. And it was the same result.  
She climbed on her bed, and laid, and closed her eyes, and started crying. She was pregnant. She was so happy. She placed her hand on her belly. As the tears were running on her face, there was one scene in her mind while her eyes were closed. That look. In that fateful day, inside that University bar, when she raised her eyes and saw her. And didn’t back down. She was pregnant with Annes child. So many thoughts in her mind. Would she manage? She was scared. So scared. Her issues. Her issues. Anne would never leave me alone, would be here she said to herself, no matter what. Her phone started ringing. She slowly got up from the bed and got it. It was Marian.

“Hey”  
“Ann, are you ready? People are gathering, I am going to send James to pick you up, Anne wants you here”  
“Yes, ill be ready when James arrives”  
“Is everything ok? You sound a bit emotional?”  
“I am fine, Mary, I am more than fine”  
“Ok, if something is wrong you can tell me, you know it”  
“Nothing is wrong Marian, nothing, everything is wonderful”  
“Ok, talk to you when you arrive”  
“Ok”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was kissing her, talking to her, congratulating her, but it was so strange how she only wanted one person to kiss her, congratulate her, the speeches were over and now they were backstage at the after party, she suddenly felt someone dragging her head.

“Welldone baby, i was so sure you will win” Mariannas voice broke her thoughts.  
“Marianna, thank you”

Anne said, at the same time grabbing her hands and pushing them away from around her neck. There were cheers and flashes and Anne felt the moment Ann entered backstage. As with everywhere she went, she was so loved, and people were drawn to her. James was walking in front of her and Marian beside her while everyone would ask for a selfie and a handshake and Ann as usual was refusing no one. 

She noticed Ann was looking and Marian telling her something. Ann turned and smiled, and then focused on the people around her, and the reporters making jokes about Anne being a republican, and all Anne wanted to do right now, was to walked the few steps that were separating them and just dragged Ann out of there, she is mine, she wanted to scream. They walked towards each other, Anne leaving Marianna behind, and finally hugged. 

“I lost you after the speech” Anne said.  
“I needed some time alone”  
“Why? Is everything alright?”  
“Yes” Ann looked at her.  
“Yes, everything is fine” She said and offered her lips to her.  
And there infront of the press and the people of Colorado, they kissed, to loud cheers and teasing. It was late at night when they arrived back in Shibden. Holding hands, both of them silent, tired.

Anne brought Anns hand in her lips, making Ann turn and smile to her.  
“Whats on your mind?”  
“Nothing” Ann said.  
“Are you worried? Things will die down, we will have our peace soon, now that the campaign is over”  
“I know”  
She let the water run in her face, hot, burning. Ann went straight to bed, she chose to take a shower. She grabbed a towel and passed it around her waist leaving her breasts and back exposed. She toweled her hair and walked inside their bedroom. Ann was laying there already in her nightgown watching her.  
“What?”  
“Nothing” Anne finished drying her hair and opened her closet to grab her shorts.  
“Don’t” Anne didn’t quite catch it.  
“Hmmm”?”  
“Don’t” Anne turned.  
“What?”  
“Don’t wear anything” Anne smiled. She walked naked towards the bed, and laid on top of Ann, slipping her body between her legs.  
“You seem weird tonight”  
“Weird how?”  
“I don’t know, weird” She felt her wifes hands going up and down her back. Anne grabbed them and brought them up, holding them above Anns head.

“Whats wrong” She asked.  
Ann started moving her body under her wife, making it very difficult for Anne to not do anything.  
“Whats wrong?” She asked again.  
“Fuck me” Ann said. Anne let Anns hands free and grabbed her head, bringing her lips close to her wifes.  
“Say it again”  
“Fuck me”  
Ann whispered and before she finish her sentence Annes lips were on hers. Anne wanted to go slow, be gentle, but it didn’t seem wanted that this time. She kissed her lips slowly and her neck, but Ann was pushing her, and biting her and whispering to her. She dragged her night gown up her head and attacked her wifes breast, Ann pushing her head for more pressure. Anne opened her mouth in order to take as much as she could in, but Ann pushed her hand down.  
“I want you inside me”  
Anne started kissing her again, and moved her hand between her wifes legs, finding her completely ready while Ann was now moving her hips like crazy, wanting to be taken. Anne couldn’t keep it anymore, she violently slipped two fingers inside while starting to move up and down. Ann sucked and bite on her neck, something that make her lose control, she pushed four fingers inside her wife with as much power as she could.  
“Fuck babe” She said on her wifes lips.  
“Yes, like that”  
She took her hand away and opened Anns legs as much as she could and start moving her body on her, tribbing her, and Ann could feel all her power, all her muscles on her and her clit tribbing her hard. Anne grabbed Anns hands again and brought her above her head again, and Ann wrapped her legs around her waist and Anne pushed as much as she could without stopping causing both of their bodies to go upper and upper on the top of the bed, Anne released Anns hands and again placed her hand between their legs and started fucking her, this time losing her control completely, not even thinking she could hurt her wife, she only wanted to get deeper and deeper, hearing Anns voices and umms made her even more crazy, until they both came. She fell on Anns body and dragged her hand from inside her. She was exhausted. She was so tired from the non stop campaign and she had nothing else to give. She was breathing on Anns neck, not even having the power to move. God I must be heavy on her she though. For several minutes, only their breaths were heard, in the silence of their bed. 

“I am pregnant”  
She missed it at first. Her mind just didn’t work. She continued breathing on Anns neck, thinking about the campaign and the day, and Mariannas hug, and having her eyes closed, there was only one person who was pictured on her mind. Ann. They day, the moment Ann gave her the ring back. She didn’t know why that scene, that moment was there. She opened her eyes in order to burry it, to send it away, and started kissing Ann, when her wife finally turned her head and faced her.

“Iam pregnant baby” 

Her ears started ringing. It was bells? She didn’t know. She suddenly jumped up. She didn’t know where it came from. But she was happy. She was happy. She started walking up and down the bedroom. Ann was looking at her smiling, almost laughing. She jumped back in bed and started kissing Anns belly, and back walking up and down without saying anything. And then she stopped. And rushed to Anns arms. And hugged her, and hide her face in her chest, and started crying. She had everything she wanted. A family. A wife and a child. The struggle, the doubts, the fights, her lifes course, who she was. Everything, everything, was for this moment. She wanted a life partner. Someone to walk with. She pick herself up from Anns chest and kissed her wife, crying more.  
“Baby stop, don’t cry” 

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t. She turned her face and buried it in the pillow next to Ann, while Ann started kissing her back.

“You don’t know what you did, I love you so much, so much” She told her wife.  
“You don’t know” She turned and started kissing her and then kissing her belly.  
“Everything I have is yours, everything, everything”  
“Baby calm down”  
Ann dragged her on her body and kissed her forehead, until she did calm down. They stayed like that for hours.  
“I bet it’s a boy” Ann smiled.  
“Why?”  
“I just bet”  
“What if its a girl?”  
“No, I want our daughter to look like you”  
“Oh and our son to look like you? “  
“Well he is going to be a Lister, he better look like me”

Ann smiled. She then started laughing.  
“What?”  
“Nothing”  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Nothing” Anne grabbed her hands and got between her legs again.  
“Stop it”  
“You cry baby”  
“I am not”  
“You always end up crying in my arms”  
“Iam not”  
“Wait till I tell Marian”  
“No way” Anne stopped her laughs by kissing her. It was nearly morning when they finally slept.


	9. I just hope he wont be a bottom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1
> 
> So many ideas. Writing to stop this coronavirus being on my mind.

Chapter 9.

They were out riding, Alex was on Annes horse, her wife loved riding, she was raised with horses, it was part of her life. She felt so free while riding. She opened the pace a bit and left Anne and her son behind, it was late afternoon on a lazy Saturday. She wasn’t alone for much, Anne was right behind her.  
“You are going too fast”  
She turned and smiled wife, she knew Anne could ride as fast but having Alex with her she wont, so she went even faster, fully knowing this would make Anne fume. But she loved it, it was one part of their lives, an activity she could be faster than Anne. Anne let her ride, until she stopped. She waited for her wife and son to arrive, massaging her horses head.  
“Good boy” He was Annes gift of course. He used to be Annes horse, a black one full of muscles proud wild horse. Her wife finally arrived with Alex.  
“Mummy I wannnaa ride with you”  
“Bring him to me” 

Anne was clearly brooding by the fact her wife ignored her.  
They rode back at the stables slowly enjoying their afternoon. Anne walked fast, leaving the staff to take care her horse, getting inside the house, while Ann thank the guys taking care of the stables and let Alex run back to the house, enjoying a slow walk. She smiled thinking her wife and son were so alike. She wanted a daughter. It was time. Anne had promised her. She found her wife at the front porch of the house, smoking. She had a whiskey in her hand. She walked and sat at the chair, enjoying the view. 

“You should wear a jacket, its getting chilly”  
“You aren’t wearing one”  
“I am not the one who gets cold with just a breeze”  
Alex joined them soon, sitting on his mothers lap.  
“Are you hungry baby? Mum is going to get you your fruits”  
“No I want candy”  
“First fruits” It was their daily schedule. She made sure Alex was getting a healthy amount of fruits everyday. He continued to whine, while his mother left him on the chair to go get fruits.  
“Alex stop”  
“But I want candy”  
“You have had enough candy today, Cordi gave you sweets after lunch, and your Aunt gave you almost a whole chocolate in the morning its time for your fruits”  
“No, I want candy” 

He repeated again, this time screaming.  
Anne turned and walked towards her son and grabbed him in her arms. She brought his face on hers.

“I said you had enough candy for today, young man.” 

She raised her voice much more than usual, and her son stopped crying, he was clearly afraid. Ann walked out with a plate full of fruits, and he immediately started crying and asking for his mummy. Anne got him in her arms, and kept him steady.  
“Give him to me” Ann said.  
“No, he needs to learn some discipline”

Alex was crying more and more powerful now that his mother was present.  
“Anne”  
“No, Alexander. You are going to stop crying and sit on your chair and eat your fruits because there isn’t going to be any movie tonight, no movie no story” 

He suddenly looked at his mama, realizing he wasn’t going to win this, and stopped crying loudly, continuing to wail and looking towards his mummy now. Anne placed him on another chair on the table while his mother prepared his plate with fruits. She started eating quickly. Ann smiled.  
“He even eats like you.”  
“He is spoiled” Anne said.  
“Unlike you?” Ann dared.  
“I wasn’t spoiled”  
“You weren’t? You aren’t?, if your food, your food is not ready on time, you throw a tantrum, if your clothes aren’t sharp, you throw a tantrum, if Marian does something, anything, you throw a tantrum”  
“That’s because you see it that way”  
“Me?”  
“Yes you, because before”  
“Before? Before what?” 

Ann raised her voice this time, something she rarely did, making Alex to stop eating and look at her and then her mama.  
Anne avoided to answer.  
They remained silent until their son finished eating, Ann got him on her arms and walked inside. Anne followed them behind. Ann left her son down, he started running up the stairs towards his play room while Anne followed Ann in the kitchen.  
“Before you came around”  
“I got it”  
“I am glad so you don’t think I am afraid to say it”  
Ann turned and tried to by pass Anne in order to walk out, by her wife grabbed her wrist.  
“You are spoiling him” Anns eyes dropped on Annes hand around her hand. Anne freed her.

“Iam spoiling him? I am? You are buying him every toy, you are talking to him about Lister history, the importance of his family, you are already making this macho child, seriously, when was the last time you said no to him? You spend time with him on the weekends, taking him rides, you even allow him to drive the truck, yes I know, Eugene told me, and I am spoiling him?”  
“Its important to know who he is, his legacy”  
“So what? So he will grow up and be a white powerful man? A racist? Because that’s where he is heading with you filling his head about the importance of his heritage without making him understand what is happening around him, that the majority of people aren’t like him”  
“You are over the line” Anne said.  
They walked inside the living room, Ann laid on the couch, Argus taking the rest of the space, and Anne sitting on her chair with her legs spread.  
“You keep him sheltered from everything and I am the one spoiling him” Anne said after awhile.  
“Do not start this conversation” Ann answered.  
“Why? It’s the truth, you are sheltering him from every danger, even when he rides, he is riding a pony, with full gear and you are holding him, you were born in a ranch for ffs”  
Ann didn’t answer. She turned her attention towards Argus.  
“I want a daughter” Anne bitterly laughed.  
“What? This again?”  
“Yes this, I want a daughter, we talked about it”  
“For what? To keep her closed inside the house?”  
“You are a fucking asshole”  
“Alex is going to public school as soon as he reaches 5”  
“We will see about that”  
“We will see nothing, its decided end of story, I have had enough with your fears, you are making him soft”  
“So its decided? Its decided? Well guess what, iam having a daughter whether you like it or not, you wont be involved this time around anyway” Ann got up and walked, Anne watching her getting upstairs. It took her a few minutes to understand what Ann meant. She burst inside Alexs play room to found her and Eugene playing with him.  
She dropped a thunderous look on Eugene who got up and walked outside the room immediately.  
“What do you mean I wont be involved?” Ann didn’t want to take this fight further, Alex was infront and he was feeling the tension between them all afternoon.  
“ I am talking to you”  
“Not in front of Alex”  
“Whatever you are thinking, take it out of your mind, because it aint happening. Its not happening”  
“We will see”  
“Ann, I am not kidding”  
She watched her wife getting up from the floor and coming close to her.  
“ I am not kidding either, we talked about it, we agreed, its my eggs this time.”  
“I know we agreed on that, but we agreed to decide together and I am telling you, its not the right time”  
“And when its going to be? Next year? Or in two years when you would campaign for President? Where do I fit in your program? You either follow me in the clinic and be by my side in all throu this, or I can do it all by myself, I don’t mind, you can stay out of it”  
“Its not happening, don’t fucking dare me” 

This time she almost screamed. Alex got up and got between his mothers, protecting his mummy. Ann got him in his arms.  
“Its on baby, mama is just upset”

Anne stood there for a few seconds and then walked out, leaving them alone, she needed to clear her mind, maybe a drive in the city could clear her mind.  
She came back semi drunk late at night to get a lashing from Marian who just got up to drink some milk, and walked into her bedroom to find Alexander sleeping with his mum, in her bed.

“Fuck, this is my bed, fuck.” She thought to go on and sleep in one of the guest rooms, but she didn’t wanted to. She unbuttoned her jeans and laid in one of the bedroom chairs, while getting her legs in her bed. She must have slept at once because she felt Anns hands unbutton her shirt at some point, she moved her hands and slipped them around Anns waist.  
“Stop it”  
“Babe” Anne said in a sorry voice.  
She felt a blanket on her.  
“No, I wanna lay with you guys”  
“You stink”  
“Babe”  
“Sleep”  
She mumbled a few more sentences and closed her eyes, feeling Anns lips on her forehead. She dreamed all night about her, fucking her in every way she could and woke up when she felt Alexander in her lap kissing her face.  
“Mama wake up it’s late” Damn her head was hurting. She opened her eyes and smiled to her son. She hugged him.  
“Mama you smell, you need to wash your teeth”  
“I will, I just need a hug from my little man”  
Alexander hugged her for a few minutes and then run away outside the room. You just couldn’t keep him down Anne thought. Ann was right. He is so much like me. She tried to get up.

“God fuck,ahhhh,” she placed her hand in her back it was killing her.  
“You aren’t 20 anymore” 

She heard Anns voice from the art room. She straight away got up, playing it brave, her back was dying her but she wasn’t going to show it to Ann. She laid in bed and hide her face in the pillow.  
Ann walked inside the bedroom, she seemed rather mad judging from her quick walking up and down. Anne was sure she was getting an earful. But she didn’t. Ann said nothing. She let her sleep, and when she got up at midday for late lunch, Ann and Marian had already eaten and were outside enjoying the weather, with Eugene with them. Alexander had a friend over, and they were running around with a ball. Damn she was hungry. She walked in the kitchen to find Cordi preparing desert, she kissed her in the cheek and sat.

“Don’t try to smooth talk me”  
“I wont” Anne answered, she passed her hand between her hair.  
“What time did you get home?”  
“I don’t remember”  
“James told Ann you had the car with you”  
“Well it is my car”  
“You were drinking, Ann is really upset”  
Cordi had prepared a salad and a plate. Chicken with green peas?  
“Whats this?  
“Its your food”  
“Its Sunday, I want to eat meat on Sunday, I want a big steak or Beef Well or Meat Loaf, real fucking meat there are millions of beef recipes in the US, cooked traditionally American, why do I have to eat chicken on a Sunday?” Ann walked in the kitchen just when Anne finished her sentence.  
“You can cook her a steak Elisabeth”  
“No, green peas is fine, I like it.”  
“I said you can cook her a steak or a burger or whatever she wants”  
“And I said I like my chicken and peas” She started eating it. Cordi was trying to keep herself from laughing.  
“Desert is ready”  
“Its looks so good, chocolate pie, with light milk cream and ice cream, lets go” Ann said and they both walked out the kitchen.  
“Who eats chocolate pie with light milk cream? I mean isn’t it the whole point of eating a chocolate pie, to fucking enjoy eating a fatty desert, its fucking chocolate for fucks sake.”  
She continued her ranting while eating her chicken green peas. She finished eating and joined the others outside.  
“Look who is up” Marian said.  
“I am not in the mood”  
“You were drinking and then driving, you are a senator, can you imagine the stories if you got pulled over?”  
“I was careful” Ann didn’t seem to pay attention to the conversation. Anne got up and started playing football with her son, ending any kind of conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann was giving her the silent treatment all day, while looking absolutely amazing. She was wearing tight jeans and a white shirt, and Anne was dying for sex, they didn’t have sex from Thursday. She smiled. They were still mad for each other, fucking at every chance during the week but damn the weekends was something else. And now was already Sunday night and they haven’t fucked. She was in Alexs play room and they were playing with his playmobills, it was already ten and passed his bed time. Eugene walked in.

“Mam Miss Ann said I should take him in his bedroom”  
“Well since Miss Ann is saying it, me being here doesn’t matter” Anne panted. She grabbed her son in her arms and placed him above her head and started flying him around and towards his bedroom, he burst into laughs. Ann was there holding his pjs and smiling at them. Specifically smiling at her son. Annne let him down and he run towards his mummy. She hugged him.  
“Go pee”  
“But I don’t want to”  
“But if you don’t do it now, you will wake up in the middle of the night”  
He totally got broody like his mama, and walked towards his room bathroom. Anne sat in bed too next to Ann. She was looking at her with burning eyes.  
“Don’t”  
She passed her hand behind Anns waist but her wife cut that move with dagger eyes. She wasn’t willing to back down. Alex got out, and walked towards them. He had peed his shorts a bit, his mummy smiled and changed him.  
“Say goodnight to mama and lay in bed”  
“But I want to sleep with you mummy”  
“You did last night, you cant sleep every night with me”  
“But mama does” Anne laughed.  
“Of course I do”  
“Please mummy”  
“Don’t encourage him”  
“I wasn’t, I just understand him, wanting to sleep with you”  
Alex started wailing, he kissed his mama goodnight and laid in his bed. Anne covered him.  
“Sweet dreams baby” She kissed his head again and left, Ann was staying until he slept, she went down in the living room and turned on the TV, Marian came out from the the kitchen, in her pjs.  
She sat next to her.  
“Ann is really upset”  
“I know”  
“You shouldn’t be drinking and drive”  
“I wasn’t drunk”  
“She has had many tragedies in her life, she doesn’t need more”  
“I know” 

Marian kissed her sister on the cheek and went to sleep.  
It was almost midnight and she was still in the couch watching Tv when Ann came down, she had changed to pjs too. No nightgown, shit. Anne thought. She walked over and sat on the big chair.

“You want to lay” She patted the space on the couch next to her, it was her usual. Ann didn’t even bother to answer.  
“You wont talk to me?” Ann didn’t take her eyes from the TV. Anne was getting mad now. She changed channels, and in purpose she got in the adult category, fully aware that Ann hated that kind of films. If she was annoyed she said nothing. It was a gay sex film. Men fucking all over the place.  
“Are you getting off by watching this? Ann asked.  
“Maybe”  
“They sure all seem so fit”  
“Most of them are athletes, models”  
“Yeah?” Ann was being ironic.  
“They choose this kind of lifestyle you know, sex sells and they make easy money”  
“Oh I am sure they all wanted to be porn stars”  
“Well not all were born with millions”  
“Unlike you?” Ann being ironic again.  
Anne said nothing and they continued to watch.  
“I wonder what their parents think, what they hoped for them”  
“Its not that deep you know”  
“Its not? What would you think if Alex grows up to do this?” Anne laughed.  
“Don’t be silly”  
“Now I am silly?”  
“Yeah when you ask me such stuff, Alex has me and you and was born in a family that promotes education, and I am pretty sure he is straight too”  
“How do you know? He is still 4”  
“Oh I know” Ann turned to face her.  
“You know everything don’t you?”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I am saying that maybe Alex grows up to be gay, fuck men, and wont be the whole macho guy you want him to be”

“I don’t want him to be anything, of course he maybe gay, but I am pretty sure he is not”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I see him, how he behaves, how he reacts”  
“And if he is gay?”  
“Well what if he is gay? I am gay, ill love him more, what are you trying to say?”  
“Nothing” They went back watching TV.  
“I just hope he doesn’t end up being a bottom” Anne joked.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“I hope he is a top” Anne said again.  
“Why?”  
Anne avoided to answer.  
“Just like you? Butch?, I am a bottom?”  
“This doesn’t exist between gay women”  
“It doesn’t? You aren’t a butch?”  
“Well yeas but you aren’t a bottom, you are a femme”  
“It’s the same think”  
“Its not”  
“So you want your son to be the one who does the fucking”  
Anne didn’t answer.  
“You are such a sexist”  
“Omg you are making a big deal out of this, it was just a comment, I am just saying, I don’t want him to be used as a sexual object and you don’t know what is happening in the gay world, i lived a gay life I know, you know nothing, i just want him to be in control”  
“So Top is the one in control? Tops and butches, so you are in control in this relationship?”  
Anne didn’t answer, she shut the TV.  
“Why are you so mad? Tell me, you have been mad since yesterday”  
“Of course I am mad, you are driving around drunk”  
“I wasn’t drunk”  
“Oh yes you were, I saw you”  
“I wasn’t, I just had a few drinks”  
“You never think about the consequences of what you do, what if you hit someone? What if you hurt yourself? What if you get arrested?”  
“I wasn’t and”  
“And what? What? How about you apologize for once and real mean it?”  
Ann got up and walked, Anne followed behind her, both got in their bedroom.  
Ann got under the covers while Anne started undressing in order to change. She got her pjs to and laid. Ann had her back turned on her.

“Its Sunday, tomorrow is Monday”  
“I know”  
“We havent ehhh, we havent had sex”  
“I have a headache” Anne closed her eyes. Shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey stranger”  
Her mobile ringed, she was just picking up Alex from his kindergarten.  
She checked and saw Tibs name on her screen. James got out and picked up Alex, she kissed him and sat him next to her, putting the belt on him and answered Tib.  
“Hey”  
“How are you?”  
“I am fine” This was strange, she and Tib were close but because of Anne.  
“Is everything all right?”  
“Yes, yes, I want to ask you something”  
“Yes of course anything”’  
“Can I come and stay for a few days with you guys?”  
“Of course, of course you can, is everything all right?”  
“Yes, I need a place to crash, and not be in my house, and I also want your opinion on something”  
“Ok. Let me know what you will arrive, I ll send James to pick you up from the airport”  
“Thank you. And Ann, I don’t want Anne to think something is wrong, is just a friends visit”  
“Yes of course”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was so tired, it was late afternoon when she arrived back home, Ann was still not talking to her much, talking mainly about Alex, and they hadn’t talk all day today. And she was thirsty, thirsty for Ann, she was getting more and more anxious about sex. She didn’t know how or why but she couldn’t go on without having her for days. She entered Shibden and she heard laughs from the kitchen. Marian was laughing out loud, and Ann too. She smiled. There was another voice too, mainly talking. Hmmm.

Tib? It was Tib? Tib was here? She smiled, her close friend was here? How come she didn’t call? Eugene greeted her, Anne smiled and waled inside the kitchen. Her son was on Tibs lap, and was telling a story when she saw her. She got up and they hugged, with Alex between them, Anne kissed her son.  
“What are you doing here”  
“Visiting, I had leave from work, and I missed you guys.”  
“You havent called I could have left the office earlier and be here”  
“Its ok, Marian and Ann kept me busy” Anne turned and kissed Marians cheek, and then moved to kiss her wifes lips who moved her head and the kiss dropped in her cheek. Tib of course noticed it. 

Hours later they were drinking whiskey on Annes office, talking and updating each other on their current lives. 

“Any new woman in your life”? Anne asked.  
“Nah, nothing, you know me, iam a firm believer of one night stands”  
Anne smiled.  
“You?”  
“Me what?”  
“How are things with Ann? She is so damn hot, getting hotter by the minute”  
“We are fine, we have our usual spats but nothing serious, watch your language, you are talking about my wife” Anne joked.  
“What dude? She is gorgeous” They continued talking about everything until they both went to bed.  
When Anne entered her bedroom, Ann had laid already, she was totally unhappy with the situation. She got in bed only wearing her shorts and a t shirt this time. She moved towards her wife’s body, and slipped her hand in her waist.  
“ I am tired”  
“Well I want my sex” Anne moved her body closer.  
“I said I am tired”  
“Well you wont have to do anything, ill do it all by myself”  
“Anne”  
Anne turned and closed her eyes. Fuck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You still haven’t told me, what has happened? I know you”  
Tib raised her head and looked towards Ann, they were walking around the ranch talking. She placed her hands in her pockets.

“I think I am in love” She said with a sad face.  
Ann smiled.  
“Seriously? That is fantastic” Ann hugged her.  
“Not quite” Tib answered.  
“Why? She doesn’t want you back? Who is she? A new girl? How long have you been dating?”  
“Hmmm well that’s why I wanted your opinion, you kinda know her”  
“I do? Who is she? Someone from Annes circle?” Tib looked at her rather downcast.  
“Come on tell me.  
“She is your relative”  
“Our relative? Don’t tell me Marian, Anne doesn’t have many relatives we both know”  
“No, your relative, not Annes”  
“Mine?” She seriously couldn’t think one of her relatives being gay.  
“Tib, tell me”  
“Its your cousin, Catherine”  
“What? How” Ann needed to sit down. She just talked to Cath a few days ago, she mentioned nothing.  
“You cant be serious” Tib looked rather disappointed with Anns reaction.  
“But she havent told me anything”  
“I know”  
“How? Tell me”  
“You know we introduced at your wedding and we met a couple of times in NY, said hi and such, but we are kind dating the past two months”  
“Kinda dating?”  
“Dating, fucking, I don’t know how to call it. She, she doesn’t want to call it anything”  
“Cath is straight Tib”  
“She cant be straight if she is fucking with me” Ann said nothing. They continued to walk.  
“Don’t tell Anne anything, she only get mad at me for hooking up with your couz”  
“And how are you together? I mean, are you happy? What are you planning to do, I mean, how is this happening?”  
“She doesn’t want this to go anywhere. She insists she is straight and is just a fun situation and I was happy to go along with that, you know me, love non attached relationships, but my feelings changed, I think at least, I want her to be my gf you know. I booked us a table in a good restaurant and even though she agreed then she found one hundred excuses not to come, you know. 

And then she came in NY for another trip and we stayed in my apartment fucking for two days and now she is not talking to me” Ann noticed Tib was clearly frustrated, so she moved to hug her. Something that Eugene saw.  
“What iam supposed to do Ann”  
“Just wait it out for a bit, wait her out. I mean she has never been with a woman from what I know at least. I bet it’s a huge surprise for her too.”  
“That’s why I left NY. She is not answering me, and I needed sometime to clear my head, and someone sane around me, and your one of the few sane people I know” Tib smiled and Ann hugged her again.  
“Whats up with you and Anne” You seem tensed”  
“Your friend has some weird ideas about gays, and she also needs to learn some ground rules” Tib smiled.  
“She cant learn new rules, she is an old dog. But damn she loves you.I told her last night how much hot I find you and she was so flustered”  
“She was?”  
“Yeah” Maybe it was time to teach Anne a lesson about who really controls a same sex relationship. It seems like Tib arrived at the right moment.

They were going out tonight, Anne had a table booked for them in a 5 star restaurant, she and Tib were ready, waiting for Ann to arrive, Marian was staying at her boyfriends tonight so she wasn’t joining them. Ann came out and down the stairs and looked fantastic. Anne couldn’t take her eyes off, neither couldn’t Tib.  
“Wow”  
Tib said walking towards Ann, who instead of moving next to her wife, she passed her hand around Tibs.  
“Allow me my lady”

Tib said while looking towards Anne amused. Anne waited for them to get in front and then walked behind them smiling, well she didn’t smile much when she saw Ann had her whole back exposed. Ann got her coat and they all walked outside. James had the suv ready and they got in. Anne in front while Tib and Ann in the back. Anne noticed Ann had laid her hand on Tibs leg, but didn’t give it much attention. They had a great night, the food was fantastic and the mood was great, Ann seemed in so much better mood tonight, God she was going to get lucky tonight, Anne though, how I want to take that dress off of her.  
As they came back at the house, Eugene was there taking their coats and jackets, and she noticed Tib passing her hand throu Anns. She whispered something in French which Anne semi caught, Asshole?  
She looked at Eugene who avoided her look, and she walked inside. She found her wife and Tib seating on the couch next to each other.  
“Make us a drink Anne”  
“Scotch?”  
“Yes”  
“I would have liked a glass too” Ann said. Her wife rarely drinked.  
She prepared the drinks and gave them. She sat on her chair amd they all started talking.  
“I love the fabric of your suit, much more hip than Annes, she never tries anything new”  
“Yes, its Dior men, they use Adro models and its so well made.”

Ann touched the fabric and felt it. Tib was totally surprised by some of Anns moves tonight, but she was pretty aware of why she was doing it, so she was going along with it, just and only to watch her friend lose it.

“I think I love traditional clothes, it brings out a certain seriousness you know? Anne said.  
“Sometimes changes make things better” Ann said.  
“You are working out?”  
“Yes, I try to keep fit, I have been letting myself go for some years now, all that drinking and eating, I needed to make a change”  
“It shows” Ann said again.  
“I have a gym in my building and I work out almost daily”  
Anne said again, but it seemed these two weren’t paid much attention to her. In fact Ann had crossed her legs now, and her thighs were all but exposed and Tib couldn’t take her eyes from them. The scotch is making me see things, she thought to herself. Ann got up and announced she was going to sleep and greeted Tib with a kiss on the cheeks.  
“Ill come up soon too” Anne said, but Ann completely ignored her.  
“Hot damn, I wish I was laying with such a woman in the same bed every night”  
Whether it was the drink or her jealousy over Ann and everything around her, she has had it.  
“Calm down will you?” She said.  
“Its true. I can understand the attraction so much”  
“I think you drinked too much and I am going up before ill do something we both regret” Tib smiled as she watched her friend leaving.  
Ann was in the bathroom cleaning her face when Anne entered the bedroom, she opened her closet and took off her jacket.  
“I thought you liked my suits”  
“I do”  
“You seemed more impressed with Tibs”  
“Its more modern, something different” Ann got out of the bathroom wearing her pjs again. Fuck, I am going to fucking burn those, she thought.  
“Tib looks good” 

Anne got in the bathroom and washed her face. She then got out with just her shorts and laid in bed. This time she didn’t ask or waited for permission. She passed her hand around Anns waist and dragged her on her body.  
“Anne”  
“What?”  
“I am tired”  
“Stop this”  
“Stop what?”  
“What kind of game is this?”  
“Its not a game”  
Anne moved and tried to get on top of her. Anne grabbed her hands and pressed them down on her side.  
“You know if I kiss you, you know you will stop resisting, you know it”  
“I don’t want to, I am tired”  
“What is Tib doing here?”  
“She just came to visit”  
“Seriously? Because all I see is you two flirting”  
“Huh? You cant be serious”  
“that’s what I am telling myself, I must be seeing things, well get it in your head that I don’t give a damn if she is my best friend, she lays a hand on you and she is going to be three feet under”  
Anne dropped her hands and move on Anns side.  
“Animal” Ann said.  
She turned her back again and kept her distance.  
“I wont wait for much more, I am going to take what I want”  
Ann didn’t answer. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was late again tonight, She talked with James in the morning, to check on things at the house, she had meeting after meeting for some issues, she also had to be in DC next week. When she got in, everything was quiet. Nobody in the living room, nobody in the kitchen, Alex wasn’t around either. She got up stairs and she found her son and Eugene in his play room, he rushed to his mum, Anne raised and kissed him, but he quickly went back to his game.

“Where is my wife? Tib?”  
Eugene avoided to answer, something that made Anne super suspicious.  
“I asked something” Eugene got up and approached her lowering her voice so Alex wont hear.  
“She was with that lady all day, I don’t like that friend of yours, I saw her hugging Miss Ann the other day”  
“What other day? They are friends, and I would hope you have more trust on your mistress”  
“I have every trust on Miss Ann, but that lady wont leave her alone all day, when I came back from school with Alex”  
“You went to pick Alex up?” That was strange, Ann wanted to do that.  
“Yes she send me, that lady wanted Miss Ann to show her your honeymoon house”  
“You mean they went there and they havent come back yet”  
“I don’t know, I havent seen them, Miss Ann told me to make sure Alex is fed she is missing for hours now”  
“Ok”

Well that’s it, Anne thought. I know nothing is going on, I know, but Tib is really getting ahead of herself, and Ann, Ann should have stopped this. That’s it. She went to the stables and Anns horse was missing. So they took my horse? One horse? And what are they doing alone there? She got her ranch truck and drove off to the small house up the hill of the ranch. Its fucking night, fucking night, wtf are they doing alone at night? This is my fuck house, she cant bring people here. I am going to beat up Tib, I know she is my friend, but this is just not good. And Ann? Well we will see, I don’t know, and what if I find them in bed together? Anne started touching her forehead while driving.  
Fuck, it happens all the time. Ill kill Tib, that’s the only solution, ill kill Tib, and Ann, Ann I don’t know, I don’t know, if I find them in bed together, I ll kill myself. I fucking kill Tib and then myself. I don’t want to think about it, I don’t want to think about it, fuck, her mind was flushed with images of Tib on Ann. Yeah that’s it. Tib is dead. She reached the house and stopped the truck, her black stallion was on the back of the house, tied up in a small bench. She took a deep breath, her hair were all messy after she passed her hands throu them so many times while driving. She burst throu the door.

“Anne” Ann was laying on the small couch, wearing a jean and a plaid shirt, which looked like one of her plaid shirts, she ignored Ann and looked around, nobody in the bedroom, nobody in the small bathroom.

“Anne”  
“Where is she?”  
“Where is who?”  
“Is she outside?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Tib, where the fuck is she?”  
“Up in the air probably, she flew back in NY this morning”  
“What?”  
“Yes, she hasn’t told you?”  
“No”  
“Why are you looking for her here?”  
“Eugene told me you”  
“Eugene told you what?”  
“Nothing”  
“What are you doing here? You are missing for hours”  
“I missed the place, and we havent been up here for months, I came up and cleaned it a bit and then waited for you, I thought Eugene would inform you iam here” 

So she was waiting for me. Or maybe they saw the lights from the truck and Tib managed to get out before I arrived? 

“Omg you though I was with Tib in here” Ann started laughing. Anne sat on the tip of the couch.  
“No I didn’t”  
“Omg, you did, you thought omg” Ann couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Well its not funny.”  
“Poor Tib.”  
“Stop talking about her”  
“Why”?  
“Wtf she came? Wtf she was doing here? Is she in love with you? She wants you?”  
“Omg are you crazy?”  
“Well she kept talking about you and”  
“And what?”  
“Nothing” Anne was realizing by the minute how ridiculus she was. She stopped talking and just pushed her body back and closed her eyes. Ann slowly slipped on her lap. Anne opened her eyes.  
“Well my top is a rather jealous one” She started unbuttoning Annes suit shirt.  
“Omg you havent even changed” Ann laughed again. 

She dragged the shirt outside from Annes pants.  
“You don’t seem to have everything under control have you, dear Anne Lister, Miss Butch” Anne raised her head bringing it close to Anns lips.  
“My pony is hungry?”  
“I am gonna fuck you so hard that you are going to beg me to stop”  
“Yes my baby?” 

Anne suddenly got up with Ann on her lap and walked towards the small bedroom. She dragged Anns pants down and her underwear and got her face between her legs.  
She started sucking and licking everything, without caring about being kind or soft or tender, she was sloppy and hard. She spit on Anns pussy and without losing a second she pushed her fingers inside. She moved her other hand around Anns waist and picked her up, Ann wrapping her legs around her. She stuck her on the wall, she wanted to push as much as she could and Anns body to stay there not slip in the matress. The wall was keepings Anns body still, while she pushed and pushed.  
“Say my name”  
“Anne”  
“Who am i?”  
They were moving up and down on the wall, telling crazy things to each other.  
“I am your fucker, I am your fucker, and nobody else”  
Ann came quick, but Anne wasn’t finished yet. She got her in bed and turned her around. She took of her clothes and move them on the side and started fucking her again, this time biting her breasts, like an animal, dragging them up with her teeth. Ann was hurting, she started pushing Annes head away, started hitting her.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Anne yelled.  
“Do you”?  
“Do you?”  
“This is what you wanted to prove? That you control me? You are the top? Havent you learned it yet? I am not dancing on your tune since I met you”?  
“I fucking kill anyone who get nears you and its not me, you hear me?”  
“You want me to stop?” Ann grabbed Annes hand that was inside her a minute ago and pushed it in her mouth and then pushed it down again between her legs,  
“Say it” Anne yelled.  
“No, Ill never want you to stop. Never”  
They started kissing again. Fucking until they couldn’t go on. But still exchanged small kisses. Still tangled in each others bodies.

“Let me know when you want us to visit the clinic, ill free some time from the office”


	10. I fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1

Chapter 10.

She woke up with a warm feeling between her legs. She smiled, but kept her eyes closed, turned her body a bit to accommodate Anne’s mouth. She felt Anne’s kisses on her inside thighs, her hands around her legs keeping her steady. She moved her hand to Anne’s hair, pushing her down, passing her fingers on Anne’s thick hair. She felt Anne’s tongue focused on the lips now, slowly kissing them, dragging the skin up, trying to open then, separate them so she can have complete access to her clit, She felt her clit getting more and more impatience, the blood flowing there, she could feel the squeeze, the feeling of getting more and more hot, Anne’s tongue, lips making circles around her clit but not going for it, not touching her there yet. And then she felt her mouth, her whole mouth opening and closing around her lips, and Anne’s face moving along her pussy, pushing it up and down, she felt Anne placing her cheek there, feeling her, and again sucking the her pussy, all around from top to bottom but still not focusing on her clit.  
“Baby”  
She could feel Anne’s smile, her lips opening on her lips. She pushed her head again towards her clit, but Anne was still resisting. She moved her hand to touch it, please herself since her wife was denying it, but Anne grabbed it.  
“Come on”

Finally she felt Anne’s hands, her fingers, massaging her pussy, just teasing her, pleasing her, until she could feel the tip of her clit coming forward and Anne’s mouth, Anne’s lips finally closing around. This feeling, this feeling that she would never ever get over in her whole life. Anne’s mouth around her clit, sucking it, licking it, dragging it, her teeth hurting it. My God, how good it felt, she pushed her body more, opened her legs more, for more access for more feeling for more pleasure, Anne started moving up and down, freeing and then closing again, and Ann was so open, so open for her. She wanted her fingers, she wanted her tongue, she wanted her strap, whatever it was, she wanted it inside her.  
“I want you” She whispered.  
“I know” Anne joked with her usual smirk, her usual arrogance that Ann loved and hated at the same time.  
“Jack”  
She pleaded and it was all she needed cause Anne’s tongue was way harder on her clit this time, way more persistent way more heavy, as Ann’s legs, hips, started moving along, up and down, with Anne’s mouth never leaving her clit, never freeing her, and she was near, she was so near and she came, she came with her clit still on Anne’s mouth. She stopped moving and started breathing, and untangled her hands from the mattress and she opened her eyes, and still felt Anne’s mouth sucking and drinking her wetness and teasing her clit with her nose and still without mercy torturing her, to give more, to get more.

“I love you” Ann whispered.  
“I love you” Ann closed her eyes again. 

Anne’s mouth stopped and she felt her coming up, on the side, kissing her belly and then her breasts and then her face, all around her cheeks and down her eyes and then her lips.  
“Open you eyes” her wife finally said to her. She didn’t.  
Ann was fully aware how much it triggered Anne to do the complete different of what she wanted.  
Anne kissed her lips again, slowly, tenderly, looking for access and when she got it, she slipped her tongue inside and it met with hers and things got heavy again and she wanted her wife to pin her down and feel her hands inside her and pressed her hands on her back and her neck pressing her more and more on her, until she felt her backtracking and slowing down, and she opened her eyes and again that smirk, and smile.  
“I hate you” She said, and Anne laughed, and she actually hit her, she hit her back and her sides and Anne laughed more and grabbed her hands and pinned her down.  
“My love” Anne said.  
“No”  
“My princess, my flower, my love, the love of my life”  
“Stop it” Ann said.  
“Mother of my children”  
“Oh, I hate you”  
“You know what the doctor said”  
“Well fuck the doctor”  
“Well she is kinda hot” Ann looked at her,  
“I am joking, joking”  
“Stop it” Ann said again and her wife turned her so she would be on top.  
They just looked at each other.  
“I want you inside me”  
“It’s still early, your doctor said we have to let the 3 months pass”  
Ann said nothing, she just putted and left Anne’s arms and laid back on the bed. She passed her hands on her belly. She has just started showing, not much but she could feel the changes. With Alex she was showing much sooner, but he had his mamas height. Who knows how this one will go, she thought and again she felt Anne’s mouth on her belly. Kissing her hands and then her belly. Laying her cheek, there. 

“I can see her”  
“Stop it, don’t jinge it, we don’t know if it’s a girl yet”  
“I can see her” Kiss on belly,” with your hair” kiss”with your skin”kiss”with your kindess”kiss”with your sensitivity”.  
“You ll think she would be happy with us? With me as her mum?”  
“Of course she would be happy, I mean look at Alex, he adores you, he cant be without you, you are a natural”  
“Alex, Alex is easy, he is, he is like you, he adjusts to everything around him”  
“And she is going to be like you, so special and so strong, the light of my life” Anne came up again and they looked at each other.  
“I love you so much” 

said again, looking at her and Anne thought she couldn’t be more happy at that moment in her life, she had it all. They kissed again and Anne placed her head on her belly and closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, both of them enjoying the silence before Alex crash into their bed and take them out of this dream, of the reality Anne couldn’t believe was happening in her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne lighted her schedule, the mornings, the mornings were so beautiful and so difficult. She didn’t Anne want to go, she didn’t want her to leave, she didn’t want her to go to the office. Ann was five months now, five months and she was still thin, clearly this pregnancy was different from Alex’s. 

Ann was far more comfortable now, more used to it, and Anne, Anne was adoring her, and it showed, it showed, it had become a joke among their friends, among their families, among the staff. By the time she got home, there was no one else except Ann there. Did Ann eat? Did she got her iron? Her juice? Is Alex tiring her? What did she do all day? It didn’t matter that she called Ann 100 times to check, it didn’t matter that she called James, Marian, Cordi to check Ann eating enough. It didn’t matter. She would come home and it was as if there was nobody else around. And Ann loved it, she loved this adoration, this attention, this care, Anne had for her, the protectiveness, the fact everyone around Anne was skeptical and wary and even terrified of her many times, but not Ann. It was something that made her feel strong, unique in a way, in their small world, how much Anne loved her, how much power she had over Anne. She checked the time, it was late afternoon and her phone rang. 

It was her sister Elizabeth, they were talking every day, Elizabeth was happy for her, was happy at how happy Ann was with Anne, no matter the issues, no matter the differences of the two families. Her nephews birthday was getting near, and he wanted his best friend to be there, that would be Alex. Ann wanted to go of course, but she didn’t know how to tell Anne.  
As this pregnancy was progressing, they were so happy, so close to each other, that it was getting harder and harder to be apart for just the day. Ann wanted to go to Texas and have her usual family visit, early so she can spend the last 3 months of her pregnancy at home in Shibden. So going this weekend and staying for a week seemed the best solution for her. She was going to be back and spend the rest of her pregnancy at peace not having her family or sister complaining about not seeing her.  
She was just ending her phone call with her sister when Marian came in which meant Anne was coming too shortly. Alex run to his aunts lap who sat down next to Ann, gave her a kiss and rushed back to his game.  
“You came back early”  
“Yes, your wife seem to want to come back home as soon as possible, so much unlike her I must say” Marian joked.  
“My baby” Ann said.  
“Omg, I can’t stand you two”  
“How was your day?”  
“Same, I draw a bit, I had Eugene bringing me all kind of juices, and all kind of vitamins, and all kind of suggestions about foods, and it was all her idea”  
Marian burst of laughing.  
“Anne”  
“I know right? As if I wont know it”  
“She is like a schoolgirl who has fallen for her first girlfriend. You know I told you I caught her looking at your pictures at the office?”  
“Yes you did”  
“She was so surprised that the phone dropped from her hands and then she started yelling”  
Ann laughed too, just in time when Anne came in. She had her son on her hands, he rushed in her arms when she got in the house.

“What you two are laughing about?”  
“Nothing” Ann said.  
“You” Marian said.  
Anne ignored her and bended on her knees to kiss her wife.  
“Whipped” Marian said.  
“Yes? So what?” Anne panted.  
“Nothing, just stating it”  
Alex dragged his mamas hair and she got up again, she took him with her up in the bedroom.  
“I am planning to go to Texas this weekend” Ann said to Marian.  
“Really? Anne didn’t mention it to me”  
Ann remained silent on Marians comment.  
“Oh, you didn’t tell her?”  
“I didn’t tell her yet, Elizabeth is having a big party for her sons birthday and Alex wants to be there, and I thought it’s a good chance to go now for the week and everyone would be pleased”  
“Everyone except Anne”  
“Well it’s the best solution, to go now and then come back and just take it easy”  
“She wont be happy, she hardly can leave you in the morning, I see her face when she gets in the car”  
“It’s the same for me too, I don’t know this time, is like, we want to be together all this time, all throu this pregnancy, I don’t know why, it’s like..”  
“Don’t think about it. I understand it, you haven’t managed to be in love with Anne’s political career and Alex’s birth and this time around, you are both settled and more strong, more confident for each other.”

Ann nodded. She wanted to be this, she wanted. She was sometimes scared of this happiness. Anne was like that, she could see it in her eyes, she had this fear of something that was going to happen, Ann was blame it on the fact, Anne was betrayed so many times, that she needed to see trouble, she needed to see difficulties everywhere. Marian had left her alone to go to her rooms, and Ann got up and walked in the kitchen. Cordi was there, Cordi and Eugene had become her family, her strength.  
“What’s bothering you?”  
Ann smiled.  
“Nothing, a lot” Ann said.  
“You are overthinking things and they are stressing you out. Just take it one by one and I am here, we are here to get them of your shoulders”  
“I know” Ann said and hugged the older woman. She was kinda of a mother figure to everyone.

Anne chose to walk in the kitchen at that moment.  
She sat on the kitchen table and looked at them with a question in her eye.  
Alex followed her behind and sat on the chair next to her.  
“What do you want for dinner” Ann asked him.  
“Cornflakes with milk mummy”  
Ann kissed his head and warmed his milk, while she told Cordi to go and rest for the rest of the night. The older woman asked her if she is sure and Ann nodded. She kissed Alex goodnight and then kissed Anne’s cheek.  
“what do you want for dinner” She asked Anne.  
“Whatever you are having”  
“Warm soup? Are you sure?”  
“Yes”  
They sat and ate in silence.  
“What was all that about” Anne asked. Ann was surprised she didn’t ask sooner.  
“Nothing, just an emotional moment with Cordi”  
“Is everything all right?”  
“Yes” Ann answered without looking at her.  
Alex could feeling his mamas tension and as usual he looked at his mummy to see if everything was ok. She grabbed him in her lap and they ate together. Anne said nothing but her wife knew she wasn’t going to let this go so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann was on her art room when she felt Anne coming behind her. She felt her hands on her belly and her lips on her neck. She turned in her arms and they kissed.  
“Hey”  
“Hey”  
“I missed you”  
“I missed you too”  
Anne left her and sat on the chair, watching her wife continue her painting, after about half an hour of silence Ann stopped. She walked towards her wife and sat between her legs, They just felt each other.  
“When is out next date to the doctor?” Anne asked.  
“In about 3 weeks, we have to do our second level check and then our monthly check”  
Anne started massaging Ann’s belly.  
“I can’t wait to see her”  
“We don’t know if it’s a girl yet.”  
“I know it”  
“We will see” Ann didn’t want to know the sex, she wanted to find out at birth and Anne agreed with everything she wanted, but she was sure it was a girl.  
Anne started kissing her neck again and passed her hands under her warm blouse.  
“Baby”  
“Hmm?”  
“Elisabeth called”  
“Hmm”  
“She has her sons birthday at the weekend” Anne stopped kissing her.  
Ann turned and pressed her forehead on her wifes.  
“I am thinking maybe we can go with Alex for a week? Now that it’s still early?” Anne said nothing.  
“For a week? Why can you go for the weekend?”  
“You know why, they are my family too, they want to see me, and I want to see them too, and”  
“Why Elizabeth can’t come here? And stay for a whole month, for months ffs” Anne almost yelled. She moved and they both got up.  
“Anne” Anne walked inside the bedroom and started changing.  
“So how long you have been thinking about this?”  
“Just a few days now, don’t you think is better if I go now? Then I can relax and spend the left of my pregnancy in peace”  
“You and Alex can go for the weekend, and can fly back on Monday”  
“Baby it’s only one week”  
Anne said nothing, she just laid in bed and for the first time she turned her back on Ann.  
“I can’t believe you are being so stubborn, I live with you and your family, I hardly see my family at all, I spend all the holidays with you, apart from a few weeks, i want Alex to be close to my sister, to her family, her children, he hardly sees them”  
Anne said nothing, Ann laid beside her.  
“I am going”  
“No you won’t”  
“Baby please, let’s not fight about this”  
“I am not fighting, you won’t go”  
“Anne”  
“It’s either you go for the weekend or not at all”  
“We will see”  
“Yes, we will”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed for the first time in months, she turned and moved to Anne’s side of the bed. She wanted to feel her presence her scent. You stubborn idiot. She closed her eyes and got up to wake up Alex for his nursery school. 

Anne didn’t come home early this time, in fact she came home rather late, hours after Marian, Alex was already in his bed and Ann was in her art room painting. Her wife didn’t call to check on her all day. She heard her coming in and getting in the shower. She stopped painting and walked in, she changed and waited for her. Anne came out in her usual bath attire, a towel around her waist and from the waist up. She toweled her hair and sat in bed to dry her hair. Ann grabbed the drier from her hands and started drying Anne’s hair. She loved how wild and thick they were. Anne passed her hands around Ann’s waist and laid her head on her belly.

“I don’t want you to go”  
“I know baby, but it’s better I am done with that visit now, so we can have all out time together after”  
“Well I am asking you, I don’t want you to go”  
“Why are you being like this?”  
“Like how?”  
“You are stubborn, and not logic”  
“Whatever, you can do what you want”  
“No, I want you to be ok with this, I don’t want us to fight about it baby”  
“I won’t decide for you, I told you I don’t want you to go, and that’s it”  
She moved and got up, she took the hairdryer from Ann’s hand and left it in the closet, she came back and laid in bed.  
Ann laid in bed too and they stayed like that until they both slept. In the morning Anne again had woke up earlier and left before Ann did, and Ann was upset about it, this moto continued till the end of the week. Ann and Alex had to fly on Saturday morning in order to be in Texas for Alexs cousin birthday.

“What time are you going to be home tonight?”  
She looked at her phone screen, she knew why Ann was asking, but wasn’t going to make it easier for her.  
“Why?”  
“What do you mean why? You have been coming late the last few days, Alex and I are leaving for Texas tomorrow, we want to see you, make sure you are back at 8 for dinner”  
“Make sure? Is that an order?”  
“Well yes, if you want to take it like that”  
Anne didn’t answer back but she did arrive back earlier. She wanted to at least see her son, say goodbye to him, and he was picking up the tension between his mothers. She got in just when Cordi and Ann were setting the table, Marian was already home and Anne noticed James and Eugene were at the table too. She went straight upstairs to change and had a shower. She came down wearing her sweats, and grabbed her son in her arms, she took him away from the dinner party that was getting ready and sat with him in the couch, she wanted them to be alone a bit, she sat him on his lap.  
“How was your day?”  
“Ok” He said.  
“Ok? How was school? What did you do?”  
“We painted and then we danced, and then we spend all day out running and playing”  
“So you are going to your cousins tomorrow, with Mums family, are you excited?”  
“I am very excited, he is going to have a huge tractor cake, he told me about it on messenger, and all his school mates are going to be there”  
“You like spending time with your cousins don’t you”  
“I do”  
“Mama?”  
“What”  
“Why you never come with me and mummy at Aunts”  
“I am busy, people expect things for me , I just can’t get up and leave”  
“But you can’t come even for the weekend?”  
“We are ready”  
Ann came into the living room at that moment. Anne grabbed him in her arms, and kissed his head, and they walked inside the big kitchen table to join the others.  
It was a feast. The whole table was full, they all talked about the new of the day, Eugene and Cordi were pretending that were loving the fact Alex and Ann were leaving for Texas because they were going to have some peace around the house.  
“You can rest before the new one comes” Marian said smiling, she passed her hand to Ann’s belly. Everybody were smiling and joking while Anne was stuffing her mouth with food avoiding to make any kind of comment.  
Slowly everybody were starting to get up and get back to their spaces, Eugene and Cordi and Marian took over the cleaning of the table, Anne too walked out of the kitchen, she talked a bit with William about the ranch and then moved to Alex’s play room. She stayed with him, playing with his playmobills after awhile Ann got in the room, sitting on a chair watching them. It was past ten, that Alex started showing signs he was tired and time for sleep.  
“Alex baby, let’s get your pyjamas”  
“No” He rushed to his mamas lap.  
“I don’t want to sleep”  
“It’s late and you guys have to travel tomorrow, you have to be rested for you cousins birthday” That seemed to persuade him. He went to pee and then Ann changed him and they put him in bed.  
“Ill stay till his sleep” Anne said. Ann nodded and left.  
He turned a couple of times and then slept, while Anne was massaging his back. She lighted the small lamp at the door and shut the light, semi closing his door. 

When she walked into the bedroom Ann was already in bed. She took of her sweats and stayed with her boxers and sports bra. Usually when Ann was about to leave for Texas, they had a sex marathon, Anne wouldn’t leave her alone the whole day and night. But this time her wife was being stubborn as a horse. Ann moved her body towards Anne, feeling wife wife not moving again. She smiled. She was only wearing a nightgown without underwear, and Anne loved that, she also loved how her breasts got even more bigger during the pregnancy and Anne couldn’t stop loving them. Anne had now turned her back on her, but Ann wasn’t going to let her out so easily. She turned and spooned on Anne, hugging her from behind. She started kissing her back and her shoulders. Anne finally turned. She remained silent and just looked at Ann.

“it’s not going to happen” She said.  
Ann smiled and tried to touch her face, but Anne grabbed her hand.  
“No” Ann was getting really upset now.  
“Baby please, don’t be like that”  
“I asked you once for something”  
“What do you want me to do? Not go to Texas for months? They are my family, you don’t want to come, Alex love his cousins, it’s just one week, I usually go for two, please don’t be like that”  
Anne got up and grabbed her pillow.  
“Anne, Anne” She moved to Ann’s art room and laid on the big couch there.  
“I am not going to beg you” She said. Anne didn’t answer.

After a few minutes, Anne could hear her wife sobbing but not going back to bed and hug her was one of the hardest things she did in her life. She stayed up almost all night until Ann slept and then she closed her eyes too.

In the morning she got up early and instead of leaving, she went back to bed, she knew Alex was going to burst into their bedroom the moment he was up and she didn’t want him to see she wasn’t sleeping with his mummy. Ann felt her cause she woke up. She turned and looked at her, without saying anything. Anne saw her teary eyes, and broke.  
“Babe”  
“Don’t, you lost that chance last night” Ann got up and went to the bathroom, while Anne closed her eyes. After awhile Alex burst into the room. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt her head so heavy, shit, she didn’t feel this awful since her teenage and college years, damn, she really drinked last night. Thank God Ann is in Texas she thought, and she won’t have to face her wreath. She felt something moving next to her. She was naked. She moved her body a bit and she felt another body next to her. What was happening? She raised her hand and brought it in her head and then her eyes, she slowly opened them. Damn, she was still at the hotel, she didn’t go home last night. She turned to grab her phone. No. No. No. Her ears started ringing. Fuck. 

She fucked up. She fucked up. The body next to her moved and a hand hugged her, She turned and looked. She was in bed with two other women. They were naked. She closed her eyes. Started remembering. She fucked up. She fucked up. She slowly tried to move, get up. One of the women moved. Opened her eyes.

“Goodmorning Senator” She said. She tried to kiss her but Anne turned her face. She then got up.  
She looked around. Passed her hands on her hair, sat the corner of the bed. She was desperate. Desperate. The woman moved to hug her.  
“Hey”  
“I am sorry, I am sorry, I am married, I am married”  
“I know, we know” she nodded towards the other woman.  
“Don’t worry”  
“No, no, you don’t get it, I love my wife”  
“Everyone does” The woman said.  
“I am sorry, I am sorry”  
“Look it’s ok, you can give us our 5 grand and leave”

So they were pros Anne thought. She should have realized that. She stayed at the hotel bar for a drink after a late meeting, and they met. How she didn’t realize it, how she didn’t saw it. Saw what Anne? You fucked them. You aren’t innocent, they didn’t seduce you, you went for it.  
They fucked in almost every way. Shit. She got up and grabbed her wallet. She didn’t have that kind of money on her, right now. 

“I don’t have that kind of money right now, give me a bank account and I will transfer it”  
“Dude seriously? We only take cash, you are rich and your wife is super rich and”  
“Leave my wife out of this, ill pay you, just wait, I ll go get some money”  
“We have all the time you want”  
She quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone. As she closed the hotel door, her phone ringed, it was Marian.  
“Hey”  
“Hey goodmorning, you didn’t come home last night?”  
“No, the meeting went late and I chose to crash at the hotel”  
“Ok, when are you back?’  
“In the afternoon for sure, maybe sooner, ill grab breakfast here”  
“Ok”.  
She shut the phone. Ok. Just go to a bank machine and get the money.  
She breathed.

“Did the camera get it all” The dark brunette got up from the bed and checked.  
“Yes it did”  
“She was so easy, I really thought she would resist”  
“She is a whore, she was like mad in bed”  
“Yes I must admit, the woman knows how to fuck”  
“She rushed to get the money”  
“We are making more on the video anyway”  
“Yes we will but what’s wrong to make even more?”  
“Nothing wrong”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the end of that fateful week when it happened. They weren’t talking to each other, Anne was only calling James to check on them and talking to Alex on messenger. Elizabeth picked it up but Ann wasn’t willing to say anything, they already didn’t like Anne anyway, she didn’t want to explain why they had a fight.  
It was Friday night, they were all sitting at the big living room, the kids playing, Ann felt her baby moving nonstop in her belly all day long. She was getting more and more active. She placed her her on her belly massaging it to sooth, calm her child. Her phone rang, it was Marian, she would call daily to talk, check on them, update her on Annes moods.  
“Marian”  
“Ann”  
“How are you? We were just preparing to have dinner and”  
“Ann, something has happened” Ann didn’t like Marians voice.  
“Is its Anne”  
“Are you alone?”  
“What? No”  
“Could you please go to a room? Alone? I want to talk to you”  
Ann got up really worried now, Elizabeth noticed so she followed behind.  
Ann walked into her bedroom, with her sister behind her.  
“I am alone” She said.  
“Ann, something is going to come out”  
“Come out? I don’t understand? About me?”  
“No, its Anne”  
“Anne?, what happened, tell me, did something happened to Anne” Ann sat on the bed, grabbing her belly”  
“No, no nothing happened to her” Ann breathed  
“Then?”  
“Ann, Anne she did something, something”  
“Marian tell me please”  
“We got the heads up about a video”  
“What kind of a video”  
Marian didn’t answer.  
Ann moved her head.  
“It’s a sex video, someone is trying to extort her” Ann said nothing.  
“Anne is at the police station now, and I felt, I felt, I felt you should know about it, it’s going to come out in the next few hours from what I understand”  
“Ok, so did they caught the people who shot it? Anne was always open about her sex life, and she was single so she has nothing to”  
“It happened this week” Ann said nothing.  
“Ann” She moved the phone from her ear and shut it, throwing it on the bed.  
“Ann what happened” Her sister asked.  
She looked around, where was Alex. She needed her son. Ann’s phone started ringing again, Elizabeth grabbed it, it was Anne. She answered.

“Anne, what has happened? Your sister called and”  
“Just put Ann on the phone”  
Elizabeth walked behind her sister. 

“Ann, it’s Anne” Ann turned. It was the first time her sister saw her like that. She looked like her eyes were on fire. She grabbed the phone and shut it. Everything happened in 30 minutes. The video was out on the internet, Anne was trending worldwide, her whole family had gathered at the compound, Ann was sitting while everyone was talking above her head, Anne was calling everyone available but nobody was answering her, even James.  
Elizabeth was beyond furious, her uncles. Ann refused to see the video, up till that time. She had shut her phone.  
Catherine came in and hugged her, and behind her Ann saw Tib. Nobody asked anything, everyone was focused on Ann. She was silent. She grabbed the remote control and finally opened the smart tv.  
“I want to see the video”  
“No Ann” Catherine said.  
“She should see it” Her uncle said.  
“Ann I am not sure this is necessary” Elizabeth said.  
“I want to see it” 

She got on the internet and found it. She wanted to see it. She wanted this to be over one way or another. She pressed the play.  
“Ann”  
Catherine again but Ann’s looked silenced her. It was more than 4 hours long apparently but the one Ann opened was half an hour, that was she managed to tolerate. She didn’t know what she was watching, it was as if she was in another world. It was like a porn movie. The ones Annes usually watched. She wasn’t ok, she laid her head on the couch, she couldn’t breath. She felt pain in her belly. And wet between her legs. She wasn’t ok. Alex. Someone has to be with Alex. She closed her eyes, it’s a girl she thought, a girl. She had her hands on her belly when she lost consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wasn’t answering, Marian had told her, I should have told her she thought, she was on her private plane flying to Texas, Marian with her. They had a huge a nuclear fight. Everyone was mad at her, and they should be Anne thought. They had a video. They were asking millions, god how did she fall so easy like that. God. James wasn’t answering she didn’t know what was happening, her family was going to be so happy they were right about me.  
I bet they are planning the divorce papers. No she didn’t want to think about that. No, ok I made a huge mistake, huge mistake. I ll resign, drop everything, everything, no political career, nothing, whatever she wants, whatever she wants, everything. She tried to get James again, WTF, Ill fucking kill him. I need to talk to her. Her phone rang. Tib? Tib was calling, she probs saw the video, it was everywhere. Another one to yell at her.  
“Anne”  
“Yeah I fucked up ok, I fucked up”  
“Anne I am in Texas”  
“Texas? And WTF do I care?”  
“Anne I am in El paso”  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“I was with Catherine, when this happened, we went straight to the compound”  
“Oh thank God, I am flying there right now, can you just put her on the phone, please man, put her on the phone, don’t give her the phone, just I am coming, I just”  
“We are at the hospital”  
“I just want to, what? What do you mean?”  
“We are at the hospital, Ann is here, Catherine is going to kill me for telling you, I got outside to call you, Ann is not alright, something happened and”  
“What do you mean she is not alright? What happened? Get SOMEONE ON THE PHONE NOW”  
“Dude I got to go just come asap”

Tib shut the phone while Marian approached her at the same time,  
“There some news saying Ann was taken at the hospital” Anne checked her phone. She grabbed her head. 

She rushed to the hospital, press was outside, the police got her in. She was in the ER, her tribe was there. Elizabeth started yelling something to her but she wasn’t listening, she tried to get inside the ER but was held back, someone dragged her, Tib, Elizabets husband she didn’t know, she was pushing everybody, Marian was yelling too. Security separated them.

“You dare show your face in here, you dare” She didn’t answer back, she didn’t say anything, Tib was holding her from her waist, she walked back.  
“Sit the fuck down” She sat on the chairs on the waiting room. They were talking swearing at her, Marian was answering back, but she wasn’t listening. Catherine finally approached her.  
“Arent you ashamed? Showing up here?”  
“Cath stop it”  
“No, why is she here? Why? You are done, done with Ann, you are never approaching her again”  
“You aren’t the one to decide” Marian said.  
“Its between them”  
“Oh really? Really? You cant go back from this, do you know why we are here? Do you?”  
Nobody was asking, nobody was daring. Anne was hoping Ann had a crisis, that they could get over it, that she was fine, physically, that she was fine.  
“You don’t dare to think about it do you? You coward, you always been a coward, Ann is the brave one for risking everything for you, she loved you, she loved you, but this you don’t get back from this, you asshole, you fucking whore”  
Marian got up but Anne grabbed her. She knew, she knew she wasn’t going to do this here, she wasn’t going to make this worse. She just needed to see Ann, she just needed to see Ann, to talk to her, whatever she wants, whatever she wants. The doctor came out. Anns family surrounded him, but he waited for Anne to approach him too. She walked with heavy steps.  
“Senator” She nodded.  
“Senator, I am really sad to announce, that we lost the baby and  
“You did this, you”  
“We managed to stabilize your wife and she is going to make it, she lost a lot of blood and”  
“Was it a girl?” The doctor nodded.  
After that everybody attacked Anne, Tib had to grab her out of the waiting room.  
“How could you do this? How?” Marian asked.  
“You were happy, you were happy, I fucking saw you, you were happy, how could you do this? How?”

Hours passed in silence, everybody was more calm now. Ann had surgery and was resting. Her family didn’t want Anne to even see her and were trying to get a restraining order, but she was her wife. She talked to Alex a bit. He was with his cousins, was asking for his mum, she said some excuse about mummy being to the doctor and they would come back soon.  
It was late afternoon the next day when the doctor informed them Ann was conscious and out of danger and they could see her in a few hours. Ok. Ok. She didn’t want to think about their girl, she didn’t want to think about the video, she didn’t want to think about her family. She just wanted to see her, to see her alive, to see her, everything she wanted, everything, everything. The doctor came out again, he said something to Anns family. Anne and Marian were keeping their distance. James wasn’t talking to her. She understood. She understood, he was faithfull to Ann. Who wouldn’t be? Who? You. I was unfaithful. I was.  
The doctor walked towards them, she got up.  
“Senator” She nodded.  
“Senator, I ii have to inform you, that you wife, doesn’t want to see you”  
“What?” Marian said.  
“Look its natural but”  
“I am sorry but she is really in a serious condition right now and we don’t want to do something that would upset her more, and I must inform you that we have told her about the baby” Anne nodded again. She sat down.  
“Anne, you cant let them do this, she is your wife, you are her next of kin, you lost your baby, Anne, we have to talk to our lawyers” Anne wasn’t saying anything. She had nothing to say. Nothing. She had nothing left.  
“How could you do it?” Marian said again. She walked towards the doctor trying to persuade him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days passed. She didn’t leave the hospital. Ann got better, a lot better. The doctor informed them that she could leave if she wanted and continue her therapy at home. She needed rest and good care, and peace, she also wanted to see Alex. Catherine approached them, after 3 days of non talking.  
“She wants to see you Marian”  
“Ok” Marian said. Catherine walked away.  
“Five minutes, tell her just five minutes, that’s all I ask”  
Maria nodded. 

She expected her to see her bad. When she walked into the room. She expected to see her bad. But not that bad. Not in such a bad shape. She was dead white. Lost weight. Weak. She was with her back on the bed, Catherine and her sister were by her sides. Taking care of her. She had her head up on a pillow. She smiled and Marian smiled back. She couldn’t hold her tears, started crying.  
“Hey my sister” She laid her head on Anns lap.  
“It’s ok, I am ok” Marian raised her head.  
“ I am sorry, I am so sorry Ann” She started crying again.  
“It’s not your fault, its not”  
They stayed silent for awhile.  
“Tomorrow I am going home” Ann said.  
“We can arrange the plane and medics and “ Ann moved her head.  
“Marian”  
“Ann, come on everybody is waiting for you to come back, Eugene is crying nonstop and Cordi, they are waiting to take care of you and if you don’t want Anne around, it will happen”  
“Marian, it’s over” Marian said nothing. Her voice was so definite.  
“Ann”  
“Don’t you dare”  
“Elizabeth please” Ann stopped her sister.  
“It’s over. I ll file for divorce as soon as possible. Alex of course is going to stay with me, I have no money demand, she can keep all my private possesions that I have at Shibden, she can seem Alex regularly, I won’t stop any contact, she has been a good mother to him, he adores her, please try to tell her, don’t try tto stop this. It’s over.”  
“Can you at least see her?”  
Ann didn’t answer straight away.  
“Why? Why should i? Why? Tell me one reason Marian”  
Marian said nothing.  
“It’s over” After that Ann was evidently tired. She closed her eyes, while Marian kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hasn’t seen Alex for over three weeks. She was staying at a hotel, waiting. Ann’s lawyers had contacted hers. She wasn’t willing to agree about a divorce. It was out of the question. She just needed to see her. For 5 minutes. Marian tried everything to persuade her, Tib tried everything, Vere was calling her, even Marianna but she wasn’t hearing anything. She was keeping herself sane, was keeping herself calm. She wanted to grab a gun and fucking go there and demand to see her. But she wasn’t going to do that. She was picking up Alex today. She had a judges order. 

Marian was coming with her. Tib informed her that Ann was going to give turn him by herself, to make Alex comfortable to the new situation. So they were going to see each other. She was stressed. There was a huge gap on her belly. She wasn’t eating, wasn’t showering, wasn’t living. The car pulled on the compound and in the centre door. She got out and Marian got out next to her. The door opened, and James walked out, with a couple of others, security. Anne smirked ironically, you think you could keep me away if I wanted really to be here, she just did everything Ann wanted. She looked at James. And then her sister came out, and then her husband we will have an audience. And then Alex with his mum. She was up walking Anne thought. She got out the house, Alex left her hand and rushed in his mamas arms, she kissed his face and his head and hugged him strong.  
“Mama”  
“How is my boy, you grew up so much”  
“Mama when are we going home?”  
“Soon”  
Catherine came out and call Alex back, to go get his stuff and he rushed back inside.  
They looked at each other.  
“Can I talk to you?” Ann said nothing.  
“You lost weight”  
“I am sorry, I know, I am sorry, I know nothing can take back what I have done, and, and we lost our girl and”  
“Don’t talk about her”  
“Babe please give me five minutes, can we talk for five minutes alone”  
“Why? What is left to say?”  
“I am sorry, I am sorry” Anne approached while everyone rounded around Ann.  
“Anne” Marian said.  
Right there in front of everybody she dropped on her knees.  
“Forgive me ok? Please forgive me? Please. I ll do everything you want, everything, everything. Please” 

“Don’t you dare” Elizabeth said.  
“You are my wife, I have the right to talk to you for 5 minutes alone”  
“You lost any kind of right when you fucked two whores, and the whole world watched, you lost any kind of right when I lost my daughter watching you fucking them”  
Anne got up.  
“She was my daughter too, I lost her too” 

“No she wasn’t, you have no shame, no shame coming here. I gave you everything, I went against my family, my friends, my dead parents, their legacy, the people that loved me, I gave you everything, I supported you, I lived at your house, what else did you want? You came into my life and changed it without thinking what it has cost me? What did I leave behind? What this marriage meant to so many people connected to my family? You never gave me time? You got what you wanted, two weeks with my family that was what I got from you, and you humiliated me, you shamed me in front the whole world, the mighty fucker they call you on the internet, women drool how good you are, did you know how that made me feel, republicans hailing you, my parents legacy marred, my son will see this, my son, did you know I had weight dragging my dead daughter out of my body? You gave me grief, only grief”  
Anne was silent.  
Marian walked behind her.  
She nodded.

“ok, ok, so I gave nothing? I didn’t love you? I have your whole family, I have your cousins, I have the democrats, I have the whole country in my marriage and I don’t talk, you come here in a place where they don’t want me, and I say nothing and I don’t even know if they talk against me in front of my son, ok, ok, I fucked up, I fucked up, nothing can excused that, but I gave you grief? You weren’t happy with me? They kept you locked in here, and I came and wake u up, I gave you grief? We were fucking like rabbits in Harvard, you couldn’t keep your hands off me, but I pressured you, ok, I lost my daughter, my wife nearly died and I couldn’t see you, I couldn’t talk to you so I wont upset you, I wont upset you, I went along with everything, I gave you grief? Ok, ok, you want a divorce, ok, you can have it, you can have it, they can lock you up here again and who knows you may end up fucking Ainsworth again”  
“How do you know am not already fucking him?”  
She lost herself at that moment.  
She moved towards Ann and smashed her arm next to her on the wall. James jumped to grab her, she moved liked crazy, Ann moved inside.

“All right”  
She pushed him away.  
“Ill wait for my son at the hotel. Ill bring him back in a week” She got in the car, Marian next to her. Her right hand didn’t move. She had broken it. It just didnt raise up. She backed up the car with one hand and drived off.


	11. I cry for your mother too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1

Chapter 11

“Mama?”  
“Hmmm”  
Anne opened her eyes and looked at her son. They were at the master bedroom at Shibden, her bedroom, their bedroom. She and Alex were sleeping together every weekend that she had him at Shibden. It has been 5 months, since that day in Texas. 5 months, Anne wasn’t counting the time, the days, everything was the same. Apart from the weekends when she had her son. She would sleep at every room there was apart from her bedroom, their bedroom, but when her son was there, they would sleep together there.  
“Mama, can I stay with mummy this weekend?” 

Anne looked at her son, she raised her body and supported her head on her hand, he was so serious. He has been so natural, so mature in this whole situation. How much this separation was going to cost him, Anne didn’t know yet, but he seemed to adjust well to the fact his mothers were living elsewhere. That he had to spend all week with mummy and Friday afternoon he would fly to be with mama.  
“You can stay anywhere you like, anywhere you feel comfortable”  
He nodded.  
“But can you explain to me why? Is there something I have done? Maybe I should change something? Eugene and Cordi and aunt Marian expect you to come, they love you and they would be sad if you don’t come, so I have to give em a reason, so they will understand? And of course mama is gonna miss u so much, but I would do everything for you to be happy and if you like Texas more, you like to be at mummys house, then we will find a solution”  
He nodded again and looked up. He seemed to think about his answer, damn he looks so much like me Anne thought. His whole expression, his eyes, his nose.  
“I love it here, it’s my home, my room and I get everything I want”  
Anne smiled, “well everybody is spoiling u that’s why”  
She smiled.  
“Then? What’s wrong? You can tell me, you can tell me everything, I wont be mad”  
“It’s just”, he turned and looked at her,” I just don’t want to leave mummy alone, she, she cries a lot, and when I am about to leave, she cries more, and she hugs me and” he looked down.  
“And?”  
“And she doesn’t want to let me go”  
Anne said nothing.  
“Mummy is not alone, she has aunt Elizabeth and her cousins and her uncles and all her family”  
“But but,” He stopped.  
“ But what?”  
“But it’s not like here”  
“What do you mean? Make me understand”  
“It’s not like here, with Aunt Marian and Gene and Cordi, we were living all together, and Mummy had people to cry to, now she is alone most of the time, she spends most of her time in her room” Anne nodded.  
“And when she puts me in bed, sometimes when I go to sleep with her in her bed, I can hear her cry and I ask what is wrong and she says nothing and that something got in her eye, but there is nothing in her eyes, I can tell because I checked many times”  
Anne moved her body and got her back on the bed stand. She grabbed her son and sat him on her lap. She hugged him.  
“So you want to stay with mummy so she wont cry?” He nodded.  
“Ok”  
“You know, its natural to cry sometimes, you can cry from happiness and you can cry from feeling sad” He nodded again.  
“I cry sometimes too”  
He looked up, completely surprised.  
“You do?” She smiled. It was as if she said something completely unbelievable to him.  
“Yes I do”  
“When?”  
“Well I cried when you were born, I cried when Aunt Ann went to heaven, and”  
“Did you ever cry about mummy?” Anne didn’t answer.  
“Mummy cries a lot about you”  
“She does? She told you that?”  
“No, she didn’t, but I heard aunt Eli talking about it”  
His answer was a bit mad and sudden.  
“Oh, and what did aunt Eli said about me”  
He clearly didn’t want to answer that. She hugged him again. He avoided to tell her many details.  
“Nothing, only that mum cries about you every night and that she is hopeless” Anne got mad that Alex heard that, hear them talking about his mummy like that.  
“Darling I am sure you didn’t heard it clearly, aunt Eli loves mummy very much and “  
“But I tell you I heard her say that and” He stopped again.  
“And what else” He refused to answer.  
“Alex” He raised his face again and looked at his mum.  
“And that mummy should go somewhere to get well and everything is your fault” he whispered.  
He then made his hand into a fist and hit his leg.  
“I don’t want mummy to go anywhere, ill be there and she wont cry anymore.”  
Anne hugged him strong and kissed his face. She grabbed his head and brought his face close to hers, their foreheads touching.  
“Mummy is not going anywhere. I promise you. And I would do anything, anything, to stop mummy from crying”  
“Is everything your fault mama? Why isn’t mummy living here anymore?  
She hugged him strong.  
“I did something that made mummy to not want to stay here with me”  
“Was it bad”  
“Yes, it was, very bad”  
“But why you cant apologize? Say you sorry and mummy can come back?”  
“It’s not that simple Alex”  
“But why? When I do something bad, she forgives me, did you say you are sorry mama?”  
“I did” Anne whispered.  
“Then why mummy wont forgive you?”  
“Its not that simple, you will understand when you grow up”  
“When I grow up? But I want mummy to live here, I want to live here, not when I grow up, now”  
He started crying making Anne hug him even stonger until he calmed down.  
They stayed there for at least an hour until he slept in her arms. Anne slowly placed him in bed, and got up. She opened the door to Anns art room and laid on the big couch. She closed her eyes. It was so uncanny how that room could calm her. It was all Ann. Just like the bedroom. She turned her black, all black traditional bedroom, to such a room full of light. And she couldn’t get rest in that bed anymore. She couldn’t. Five months, she did cry for Ann. She would down almost a bottle of whiskey every night, and cry. Cry in Marians room, with Marian scolding her, telling her to accept it, decide it, move on. She would cry at the kitchen late at night when coming home from drinking herself in private clubs and bars. She would call at Tib and cry all night on the phone while asking about Ann, what Catherine is telling her, if she sees her. 

She would cry in aunt Anns grave. She would cry outside of the front door of their ranch house up in the hill, how weak she was that she couldn’t even get in, how weak. She would cry at drunken calls to Marianna telling her again and again how much she loves Ann. And then the mornings will come. And she would go to speeches and to the office and to interviews and pretend she is strong and unaffected, and ready to be the next president. She hugged the small pillows that still had Ann’s scent, and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Look at her, I cant believe her, I cant believe this, how in the world she has become so popular, she has no shame, no shame” 

Ann could hear her uncles voice, she took a deep breath and walked into the living room. She was getting really tired of her family and their usual almost daily visit, to her house, and even more their anger towards Anne. They all expected the sex scandal to end Anne’s political career, but it was backfired big time. Anne gained even more popularity among the republicans, while the democrats took a distance from the whole story being afraid to appear as being behind the scandal. And lets not talk about the female fans, Ann thought. She got in and sat in the big couch. Her uncle nodded.  
“Ann, I was wondering if you decided about the”  
“Divorce” Ann finished his line.  
“Uncle, leave her alone, she can take her time and”  
Ann turned and looked towards her sister, silencing her too.  
“I would have like you both to leave me alone” Ann said.  
“Hmm?” Elizabeth seemed like she didn’t listen to what her sister was saying.  
“Ann”  
“I am sick and tired of you coming here every day and trying to force me to make a decision about my life and my son”  
“Ann, you don’t have any other choice, she has publicly cheated on you, she humiliated you, you lost your daughter because of this, you cant go back from this”  
“Elli please” Ann screamed.  
“Please, I have made a family, a family, it’s my decision, mine to take it, It’s not that easy” Ann screamed again. 

Her uncle walked away.  
Her sister approached her and sat on the couch. 

“It’s been 5 months, Alex is suffering going back and forth, you must make a decision, he needs to have a stable home and you, you need to think about your health, your issues, “  
“My health my issues, this is all you talk about, you have turned this to an endless talk about my mental state, you know what? I can scream, I can feel depressed, I can cry, I can lash out, it’s my family, my son, my wife, my daughter, my home, Shibden was my home, her family was my family, they loved me, they accepted me for who I am, they sheltered me, Alex is going to lose his home, his life as he knows it and I have to decide all that, to give that up”  
“And, and you think you i don’t know what you say behind my back? You know I can’t feel it? How the whole world awaits my decision, my every move so they can turn it against me whatever I do? If I leave her? She is already adored by millions of women who want to fuck her, and if I stay with her? How I would always be described as a doormat? That I am weak? That I let her step all over me? You think I don’t know? 

Poor Ann, poor Ann, tragedy follows her, her parents died when she was a child, now her hot wife cheats on her and every one can see? She lost her daughter. I am done, so done being portrayed as a victim, I wasn’t a victim with Anne, I wasn’t, I was in control, I was ordering her around, she was doing what I wanted, do you know that? My every wish was a command, she would run to do everything I wished. And now, now I have to be the poor old Ann again, with her depression and sadness and weakness and, and take the decision to end my family”  
Elizabeth said nothing.  
“I want to be alone, you have your own house, a rather big one, at the compound, you don’t have to come here daily, and I don’t want Thomas to come for riding and I don’t want Uncle to come to remind what a bitch Anne is, and I don’t want the whole tribe talking about my tragedy. I want to be alone. Ill take the decision for myself, and for my son and his happiness. “  
She got up and walked away, leaving her sister alone. Elizabeth looked around for a bit and then walked out herself too. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you happy now? He is your son too, you cant just let her do what she wants, you have a right to see him, we have a right to see him”’  
“Marian”  
“What? What? You fucked up and we have to pay for it? With this? She wont let Alex come? Gene is up crying and Cordi is not talking to me either, and you are here sulking”  
“Alex chose to stay with his mother this weekend, I wont pressure him”  
“He chose? He is 5 years old ffs, you had a deal, and what are you doing with the divorce? I cant have the press keep asking about it”  
“I don’t want a divorce”  
“You don’t? Ok, so you can stay like that, married from away, hating each other”  
“SHE DOESN’T HATE ME” Anne yelled.  
“Well I can believe that, she is that crazy, that she may still love you after that epic fuck up”  
“Don’t you fucking call her CRAZY”  
Marian stopped.  
“You know, how I meant it, I didn’t mean it like”  
“I know” 

Anne said. She got up and went in her bedroom.  
She jumped in bed and grabbed her tablet. She googled searched her again. The paps had pics of her, from away, riding, walking, running outside with Alex. She hasn’t seen Elizabeth around, or that loser who seemed to always be there all this time. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was on her bedroom floor playing, she was sitting on a big chair sketching. It was Saturday night, and he had announced to his mother that he didn’t wish to go to Shibden, last night. She tried to ask him if something happened, he adored his mama, if someone told him something, but he just told her that he told his mama that he didn’t want to go and to not come get him. He was now in her room playing, while she was sketching him. She couldn’t take her eyes from her son. He was going to be so handsome. A dark hair devil that will have women or men crazy about him.  
Like his mama, a little voice said in her mind. She nodded on herself. It was true. She closed her eyes for a second, and here she was, strong, tall, with such a toned body, her face full of corners, that nose, her arms, here she was fucking someone else. 

As much as she tried that image wont leave her head. It wasn’t so much jealousy, Ann thought, no, it was bitterness, anger, betrayal, the fact she betrayed our family, our bond, how she gave them the right to insult our connection, our marriage, up till then, no matter the comments, no matter the fact they were so different coming from different kind of lifestyles, legacies, everyone could see how hot they were for each other, especially how hot Anne was for her. She took that away from them.

Every public appearance, every picture, every talk, she would have her hands on her, her look will burn on her, her body, turned on her. It wasn’t a lie what she told Elli. It wasn’t. She had Anne. She owned her. She was sure about that, she knew it. She knew it, in every way. But, but she ruined everything. She didn’t know how, she didn’t know why, and she didn’t want to hear her excuses really. It was going on and on, in her mind. Say what really? She opened them to a ridicule, to worldwide jokes and comments. To humiliating stories. She gave them justice, everyone was expecting them not to make it being so different and she gave them what they expected, what they wanted. To see them crashed and burned. And now she had to take the decision. She has to be the one to end it. 

Why? At first she wanted to retaliate. To hurt her, so she got Thomas to be constantly around, but that didn’t last long. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t like the innocent game with Tib. She and Thomas had a history. And she knew how much it bothered Anne. Cheating on her? She bitterly smiled. She could do that, she had so many fans, so many suitors herself, as much as millions of femme women wanted Anne, as much as many as men and butch and tomboys as Catherine will say, wanted her. 

So go out and have fun, she would tell her, just have someone, and what if the press knows, she cheated on you, you have every right to move on. But it was easier to be said than done. She wasn’t like that. How could she just forget Anne? She tried. She cried, oh she cried. And yet, everything made her present. Alex. Oh how much he looked like her. And how much he was like her. As if God was playing a sick game on her, he was already showing signs of being a leader, of being strong, he would order his cousins around, he was super smart, he was so adjustable. He was ever so protective of her, Ann knew she shouldn’t cry in front of him but this burden was so heavy. And she couldn’t talk about her. She couldn’t. She couldn’t talk about the hopes, the shared dreams, about the daughter they lost, the love, crazy love they had for each other.

Because her family hated her. All she would hear was told you so, that it was her fault that they lost their daughter,, all she would hear was she doesn’t deserve it, all she would hear was she cheated on you, YOU, Americans favourite daughter, Ann Walker.  
“Mummy”  
Alex voice broke her thought, she opened her eyes.  
He was standing in front of her. She got up and took him in her arms.  
“Its time for your bath” He nodded.  
“Mummy”  
“What?”  
He looked so serious.  
“What is it baby?”  
“Why you wont forgive mama? She said she is sorry didn’t she?”  
She sat on the bed and looked straight in her sons eyes.  
“Well, some things that grown ups do are unforgivable”  
“We will never go back home?” He asked.  
“I don’t know baby.”  
“When you will know?”  
“I don’t know, I need a bit more time, why do you ask?”  
“Because I miss Buddy and Argus and mama says they miss me back and I wish we could have them with us”  
“I miss them too baby”  
“Do you miss aunt marian too?”  
“yes of course”  
“And Eugene and Miss Cordi?”  
“Of course I do you know it”  
“Do you miss mama too?”  
She didn’t answer.  
“Come on, lets get you bathed because your movie is going to start soon, you don’t want to miss it”  
“Mama miss you”  
“Well mama should have thought of that when she was being bad” Ann lashed out.  
He started crying.  
“I am sorry baby” He hugged his mother strong.  
“I miss my school and my friends”  
“I know”  
She started undressing him, thinking it was time to make that decision. She just couldn’t drag this any longer for Alex sake. She was lost anyway, she was a lost cause, but Alex, Alex was different, like his mama, he was going to conquer the world. She wasn’t going to hold him back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey” She smiled.  
“Hey”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Watching you sleep”  
“Why? No, I don’t like it”  
“Why not? You are so beautiful”  
“ I am not”  
“Oh yes you are”  
“But you said I snore”  
“When you are tired”  
Ann smiled and turned in her arms to face her. They were naked, the sheet was on their waist. It must have been 4-5 in the morning, it was still dark outside, the Greek sun hasn’t come out yet. She passed her hands on her hair, grabbed it and dragged it a bit and she like a loyal dog moved her head closer, pressing her arm.  
“How many women have you had?”  
“What?” Anne laughed.  
“It’s a legit question”  
“Well not right now”  
“Why not?”  
“On our honeymoon?”  
She kissed her lips placing her arms around her neck.  
“Tell me”  
“A lot?”  
“A lot like 10-12 or 20-30 a lot?”  
“Hmmm, how about 40-50 a lot?”  
“What?” Ann sulked.  
“You asked”  
“I should check myself, you are probably going to pass me something”  
“You should”  
“You are a dog”  
“Yeah” Ann punched her arm.  
“Oh that hurt”  
“I hope so”  
“You are not even 40 how in the world you fucked 50 women?”  
“I said maybe 50, it could be more” Ann was clearly mad now.  
Anne moved on her and tried to get between her legs.  
“Come on”  
“No”

Anne was now openly laughing.  
“It’s not my fault you only had Thomas” Ann didn’t answer but had a small smile herself now.  
“What?”  
“Nothing” Ann said.  
“Oh no,” Anne grabbed her hands and kept them above her head.  
“Tell me”  
“Tell you what?”  
“So it wasn’t only loser Thomas?”  
“He isn’t a loser”  
“Who else?”  
“Well there was someone else too”  
“Who?”  
“A barwoman”  
Ann said.  
“A bar woman?”  
“Yes”  
“When did that happen?”  
“The time when we broke up”  
“Well tell me about her”  
“There isn’t much to tell”  
“No, tell me, she must have been something to make you sleep with her, after being with me”  
“There isn’t much to tell”  
“Ann” Anne said rather seriously now.  
“Well, we met at a function my family had, she was the bartender”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“You approached her? How did she look?”  
“She was hot” Ann said immediately.  
“Sure”  
“Yes, she was, she had very short hair and she had swag and”  
“Swag? How old was she? 19?”  
“You can laugh all you want” Ann said.  
“I am not laughing, tell me more”  
“No”  
“Come on tell me”  
“There isn’t much to tell, we spend a couple of months together, it was just physical and”  
“Months? So you fucked around” Anne said rather upset now.  
“I didn’t”  
“Oh yes you did”

“I didn’t”  
“And you were selling me this whole I am innocent waiting for you bullshit”  
“Omg, you broke up with me, you didn’t answer me back, you wont talk to me, you fucked everything that moved”  
“I was my usual self unlike you”  
“Unlike me?”  
“Yes unlike you, I mean bartender? I bet it was one of those tomboys that hardly have any money and play it Instagram influencers”  
Ann didn’t answer.  
“So she has Instagram?”  
Ann smiled.  
“If I found out that you are following her, Ill kill her” Anne said and Ann started laughing.  
“Don’t laugh, I am serious”  
“First you ll kill Thomans, now Bailey”  
“That’s her name?”  
“Yes”  
“How about you never say her name again?” Anne said.  
“Bail”  
Ann didn’t manage to finish the name cause Anne crushed her lips. They started kissing, Ann dragged her hair and wrapped her legs around Anne’s waist who pushed the sheet away from them.  
They were full naked on the bed now.  
“There is only one name for you to say and that’s mine” Anne said.  
“Jack” Ann whispered in her mouth and felt Anne’s fingers enter her, suddenly and wildly. She closed her eyes and started moving her hips up and down.  
“Its Anne, Anne Lister, your fucker” Anne yelled pushing more and more inside as if she wanted to find resistance, to find a wall, a ground that would stop her push. Ann was hurting, of how much she was hurting from Anne’s finger going so deep, but how much she wanted it, how much good it felt, how much right it felt, how much she was born for this.  
“Deeper” she whispered, and Anne never stopped pushing. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn’t do it. She looked around. Alex was sleeping. It was raining but it wasn’t cold. It was 8 months. Almost 8 months. 8 months that she got in the car with her son, with Anne being mad at her for going to Texas, that she was now back in Colorado. She couldn’t do it. 

I wonder if this is the way abused women feel? How they cant break the bond? But that is out of fear isn’t it? She wasn’t afraid. She just couldn’t do it. She thought about her life in Texas. The expectations would come back. Thomas always present, her family controlling, checking her every move. Her family, Elli. Elli was angry, bitter. She wont talk to her. But Ann didn’t beg either. It was her decision to make. She just couldn’t do it. 

She had the divorce papers in front of her, she read what her lawyer had prepare. She just couldn’t do it. It was so simple. She couldn’t divorce her. She couldn’t leave Shibden behind. 8 months of torture. Of not being able to sleep. Of not feeling right, of not feeling her home. 8 months of pain. 8 months of not thinking of her. Not allowing her mind to think of her, of not allowing her body to heal of her, the mark of the surgery, no no. No.No. She just couldn’t do it. 8 months of never stop thinking of Anne. Her lips, her kisses, her body, her arms, her face, her voice, 8 months of her body needing her. She just couldn’t do it. Was it love? Was it still love? She didn’t know anymore. She closed her eyes. Opened them and looked at James. He was angry too. He broke it off with Eugene when all the shit went down. I wonder if they talked. She gave him the chance to resign. To not follow her back to Shibden, back to Anne. But he was still there, driving her back. Looking at her son sleeping. She just couldn’t do it. They arrived late at night. They passed the ranch entrance, James pressing the security code. William pressed the inside intercom phone, Eugene answered.  
“Its miss Lister” He said.  
“She is here”  
“No its miss Lister” He yelled.  
“You want me to call her? She is probably sleeping after so much whiskey”  
“No” He yelled on the phone.” Its miss Lister with Alexander, they are coming”  
And he shut the phone. It took a few minutes for Eugene to understand. She rushed to wake up Cordi and Marian, and all came running downstairs. Nobody went to tell Anne, they didn’t think, didn’t care really. Marian opened the door as the three Suvs arrived. She got out, the rain was hitting her face but she didn’t care, Eugene rushed behind her to get Alexander as Ann walked out of the first Suv. 

Ann” Marian screamed.  
“Ann” She started crying, as Ann walked towards her, she hugged her so strong.  
Cordi hugged her too and then Eugene holding Alexander who was wide awake now.  
“Lets get inside, its bloody raining” 

He ordered, and sounded just like his mama, and they all started laughing.  
They walked inside, they backed off and looked at each other and then all three looked at Ann. They havent talked all these months, Marian, Eugene, Cordi, tried to reach out but Ann just couldn’t talk to them. 

“I just couldn’t do it” She said.  
“I just couldn’t leave her, I just couldn’t leave you guys”  
Marian hugged her again crying.  
“Don’t worry about her, we will kill her, who cares” 

She said and everybody started laughing and crying again. She got inside the house, she walked in the large living room, her dogs, her dogs started barking like crazy. She fell on her legs and hugged them.  
“Oh I missed you, I missed you” Alexander escaped Cordis and Eugenes and his aunts hugs, and rushed up. They all looked at him.  
“Alex” Marian yelled.  
“Let him” Ann said.  
He went straight to his mothers bedroom, but she wasn’t there.  
He rushed back down.  
“Mama isn’t there”  
“She must be in one of the rooms or at the hill house or drinking her sorrows in a bar, she, she doesn’t sleep at the bedroom much” Marian said apologetically.  
“That’s for the better, I want to wash a bit and we are tired from the flight and” she and Marian walked towards the bedroom with Eugene and Cordi behind them. She entered her bedroom. Everything was left the same, she opened the lights. All her stuff were there, she opened the closets, her clothes were there.  
“She wont allow anyone to change anything” Eugene said. 

She slowly walked towards her art room with everyone else following too. She opened the door, and finally she saw her there. Sleeping in the couch, dressed in her Walker Harvard tee, holding the small couch pillows. 

“Mama” Alex yelled and he jumped on his mother’s lap.  
She woke up, feeling her son jumping on her belly, screaming in her ear. God she really should stop drinking she thought. She opened her eyes. He was there. It wasn’t a dream? She moved her body up, grabbing him, and got up. And she saw her. Her son was saying something, jumping up and down, but she wasn’t listening, she couldn’t see. She was blinded. Everything was blinded by her light. And there in front of everybody, in front of her son, she started crying.  
“Mama, no, why are you crying, don’t cry”  
She hugged her son and hide her face on his chest.  
“You see baby, I cry for your mother too”


	12. I hope i marked it strongly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1
> 
> I wish i could update earlier. Life has hit me i guess. I need to find a way to get some income coming in, basically we are going to be out of work for over two months. I hope everyone is keeping safe.

Chapter 12.

I really don’t know how I will handle this, she closed her eyes, squeezed them and opened them again. I don’t think I can handle this for more. God. It was nearly 3 months after Ann came back and Anne was on her limits. She was super happy that Ann was back, even though she wont talk to her, she wont address her, the whole household was ignoring her, even Marian was all about Ann, but she didn’t care about that, she really didn’t give a shit. She was happy, the press got to know Ann was back, since she started taking Alexander to school again, they got pics of her picking him up, and the endless articles started of how Ann was weak, or that she couldn’t walk away, and all the gossip panels were discussing her, the feminists attacking her for staying with a cheater, others supporting her for staying in her marriage. Anne was happy though, happy and so absolutely dying from hotness about Ann. 

It was a strange awkward situation, they would be polite in front of Alex, but that was all. Ann was getting more and more involved in her art and she also started to get very interested in charities, she contacted several in a private capacity, especially young single mothers charities, and charities that supported mothers who lost their children under any circumstance, and she will go and visit and get informed about how she could help. Marian was super excited and many times she will go with her, but Anne wasn’t so sure about it, she didn’t want Ann to get mentally involved in the issues and lose herself again. She was also back seeing her therapist two times a week. She would do what she liked, what she wanted and Anne didn’t say a word. She sure kept an eye on every move, every step Ann would take, but she wasn’t going to do something that would make Ann hate her more. Hate? That’s a heavy word. She was sure Ann loved her still, but isn’t hate another side of love? 

She took a deep breath and raised her legs on the table, she closed her eyes again and slipped back in the couch. Cordi came out of the kitchen and looked at her legs. Anne refused to move them away, yeah I am still the boss around here, that moment Ann chose to come out from the kitchen too, and she couldn’t move her legs fast enough. Cordi smiled, yeah she is the boss, we know, Anne thought to herself. Ann hated when she will place she legs on the table and Anne was never doing it when she was around. Damn. She walked behind the couch with Eugene following and went upstairs. Probably at Alex’s room.

“Should I set the table?” Cordi asked.  
“No, I had something to eat at the office. What’s up, why isn’t Alex downstairs?”  
“Ann has grounded him”  
“She did? Why?”  
Cordi hesitated.  
“Maybe she should tell you?” Anne got up from the couch and got on the stairs heading to her sons room.  
She passed the playroom, and he wasn’t there, so he is really in his room. The door was closed, she knocked two times and she heard her son.  
“Come in”  
Anne opened the door and found her son reading.  
“Hey buddy”  
He looked at her and went back to his book.  
“How is my boy today?” Again no answer.  
She walked and sat next to him.  
“What are you reading?”  
“A book”  
“What kind of a book?”  
“A book mum gave me”  
“What is about?”  
Her son didn’t answer.  
“you wont answer me?”  
“About bullies and mean kids”  
“Bullies?”  
“Is it a book from school?”  
He nodded no. 

She kissed his cheek and got up, walking out of the room.  
She then walked towards her bedroom, their bedroom, which naturally had become Ann’s bedroom. She was sleeping at one of the guest rooms, sleeping? That’s an understatement Anne thought. More like turning in bed, thinking about Ann. Anyway, she moved her head to stop her thoughts and knocked on the door. 

Look at me knocking on doors IN MY OWN HOUSE,GOD. Nobody answered. She knocked harder, and finally Eugene answered. Eugene.  
She walked in to find Eugene standing on the door to Ann’s art room which Ann had also placed a small office in there.  
She looked at Eugene with thunder eyes.

“Leave us” Eugene ignored her and looked towards Ann, who moved nodded to her, and then she walked out of the room. Help me God, Anne said to herself and walked inside her wives space.  
Ann was sitting in her small office, reading some papers.  
“yes?” She said to Anne not even looking at her.  
“Did something happen with Alex?” Ann raised her head.  
“Why you ask?”  
“He wasn’t downstairs and he didn’t come to see me, when I came from the office, I went to check on him and he is reading a book, seems to ignore me”  
Ann finally looked her in the eyes. Damn she is so beautiful.  
“He is grounded” Ann said.  
Anne sat on the couch, splashing her legs in front of the small space that was left between Ann’s art and her small office. Ann looked at her, hmm, Anne smiling fully knowing how her wife loved her strong body.  
“I got that, why is he grounded for?”  
“He did something at school”  
“Oh, and why I wasn’t informed?”  
“His teacher called me, and you are informed now aren’t you?”  
“So what exactly did he do?”  
Ann looked her in the eyes again, with that look that said, I don’t have time for you, you cheater.  
“He got in a fight”  
Anne smiled.  
“And that’s why he is grounded? And his teacher called you? He is a boy, boys fight you know, I think we shouldn’t”  
“He hit another boy, it wasn’t just a small fight”  
“What do you mean he hit him?”  
“He hit him with his fist, he almost broke his nose, I had to go there and apologize to the boys parents who of course were very polite and I reassured everybody it wont happen again.”Anne was really getting really angry now, she didn’t like the way she was left out of this.  
“You should have called me immediately, what was the issue between them? Why did they fight for?” Ann didn’t answer.  
“Ann”  
“He wont say. That’s another reason he is going to be grounded for a month, no tablet, no mobiles, no riding with you at weekends”  
“What? And you decided all that without asking me? Talking with me? Maybe he wasn’t at fault?”  
“Violence is never the answer no matter what, Anne he hit the boy, you should have seen him. It wasn’t a small fight, and he refuses to say why. He is becoming arrogant just like”  
“Just like me, well you used to like my arrogance if I remember well”  
Ann didn’t say anything, feeling where this was heading if she was to answer but she didn’t back down either, looking straight at Anne, who got up and walked out, she went straight to her sons room.  
“Alexander”  
He raised his head from his book, when his mothers used his whole name, things weren’t well.  
“Come on, get your boots”  
“But mummy said”  
“We are only taking a walk”  
He rushed down stairs followed by both his mothers now.  
“Where are you going?”  
“We are going to take a walk”  
“But I grounded him”  
“He can get out of the house”  
“Anne”  
“What? You can ignore me about everything that concerns the house, that concerns the staff, that concerns you, but you wont ignore me when something concerns my son”  
Ann said nothing, just watched her son and wife getting their boots and jackets and leaving.

It was dark when they came back, Ann was in the kitchen eating dinner when her son rushed in her arms. She picked him up, he looked as if he was crying.  
“I am hungry mummy”  
“I ll get you a plate” Cordi said.  
“Did you have a nice walk with mama?”

He nodded negatively and he seemed rather angry. Ann didn’t pressure him more, she told him to go wash his hands and come eat.  
Anne got in the kitchen too, she looked even more stern than her son. She got herself a plate and sat on the table waiting for Cordi to serve her. Alex came back in the kitchen and sat on his mothers lap, something he rarely did anymore, since he wanted to show what a big boy he was. He looked at his mama, daring her? Ann thought.  
They ate, hardly exchanging any words. Ann and Alex went upstairs afterwards while Anne stayed down, and got out to smoke. About 15 minutes later her wife joined her. That’s rare, Anne thought.  
“So?” Ann asked.  
“So what?”  
“Did you get anything out from him?”  
Anne looked towards her wife.  
“He saw the video”  
“What?”  
“He saw it.”  
“How? When?”  
“Apparently one of the kids showed to him”  
“The boy that he hit?”  
“No, one of his friends.”  
“I don’t understand, why did he hit the other boy”  
“Because he called his mother a stone butch”  
“Omg” Ann was shocked. She couldn’t imagine what impact the video what going to have on him, seeing his mother on such position, but having his classmates call his mother things he hardly knew what those words meant.  
“What did he say to you? Does he know what the words even mean?”  
“I doubt it, he just took it as an insult”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“He seemed rather angry with you when you came back”  
“He is, he doesn’t want to live with me anymore. He also doesn’t want you to live with me anymore”  
“Did you try to explain to him?  
“Explain what?”  
“The situation”  
“He didn’t want to say more, he is clearly affected”  
“I ll talk to him about it”  
“No”  
“What do you mean no? This is serious, this isn’t only about the video but about how he saw you, being how you are and”  
“What the fuck do you mean?”  
“I mean, he knows his has two mothers but he needs to understand what does that mean, also what he saw in that video was sex and he shouldn’t be confused about it”  
“He doesn’t want to talk about any of it, he started crying the moment I tried to explain”  
“Come on, get up, we are going to talk to him about it together”  
Anne followed his wife willingly fully feeling her son is as stubborn as her and he wont back down.  
They got into his room, he was sitting on his desk painting.  
“Alex” Ann said. He raised his head without answering, Ann grabbed him on her arms and took him in their bedroom. She sat in bed with him hugging her. Anne sat on the big chair next to the bed.  
“Alex” He raised his head again from his mothers neck and looked at his mum.  
“Mama told me what happened at school”  
He didn’t say anything.  
“I want us to talk about it”  
“No”  
“Just let me explain? You don’t have to say anything, can mummy just talk and you hear?” She kissed his cheek.  
He nodded agreeing. Who can refuse her when she is being so soft Anne thought.  
“First of all let me say again, that hitting someone or being mean or hurting someone is never alright and”  
“But mama hurt you” He answered.  
“Ok. That is why I say, its never alright to hurt someone, physically or mentally. Tell me what exactly did you see? What did those boys say to you?” He lowered his head again.  
“Alex”  
“Jamie said mama is a dog”  
“Hmm, how did this happen, how it started?”  
“We were walking and I was walking faster than everybody and they couldn’t catch up and they told me to slow down and I said I walk fast like mama and”  
“And?”  
“And Jamie said, his father says mama is a dog, a stone bitch”  
“And?”  
“And I stopped walking and said what does that mean? And he said that his father says mama is a man and a dog and his mother says mama is a freak in bed, and I said she is not a man and a dog and he said she is, and he showed me a video on his mobile that mama was there with two other ladies doing stuff to each other like dogs”  
Ann hugged her son and looked towards her wife who was now looking rather grim.  
“And then the other kids started calling mama a dog and I pushed them and one of them pushed me back and hit him” Alex started crying on his mother’s arms. Ann held him close until he had calmed down a bit. She then grabbed his head on her arms and looked at him.  
“Those boys were wrong to say those things about mama, but where they really at fault? Or the father who said those things about mama? Mama is not a dog and she is a woman and”  
“But she is” Alex screamed.  
“Alex”  
“But she is mummy, did you see what she was doing with those ladies? That’s why you didn’t want to forgive her, now I understand it mummy, I don’t want to live here I want us to go back to aunt Eli”  
“Alex this is our home, and what you saw on that video is completely natural, it is what mama and I do in this bed and”  
“No, it’s not, no you kiss and hug and cuddle and it’s just you and her, its not three of you and”  
He started crying again. Anne finally got up from her chair and got on her knees and bended close to her son, laying her head on his back.  
“Alex”  
“No, I don’t want to talk to you” She tried to take him from his mother’s lap but he moved his hands and legs. Ann nodded no to her.  
“Alex, baby I am really sorry about what happened, and I would give everything to change things, everything and” Her son turned towards her.  
“No, you are not sorry, no, and you are a dog and a man and I don’t want to live with you and”  
“Alex” Ann raised her voice this time.  
“You don’t talk to your mother like that”  
“She is not my mother”  
“Alex”  
“She is not, you cant get a baby from two mothers, I came from your belly” He pointed to his mothers stomach and started crying again. Ann kissed his head and moved him, after awhile he had calmed down. Anne sat on the floor with her back in bed. She slowly got up and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was out riding alone. The weather was getting a bit better, and she could stay out late riding. She looked around at the vast land. She sat up in her shadle, Argus following her every move. She smiled bitterly at her dog. He chose her side Anne thought. He had the instinct to understand something was seriously wrong. As everybody was glowing over Ann and Alex after everything that happened, Argus suddenly remembered he was her dog, he would lay on her legs, or place his head on her lap and start following her everywhere again, when she was home. She stated riding again, as fast as she could, she felt the air in her hair. She had let them grow, a lot. She didn’t feel like cutting them, and they were getting pretty wild. She knew what that was. A reaction maybe to her sons words. 

Not a woman. Its funny how things and incidents in your life are there and repeat again and again even though he think you are alright, you think you are protected you think, you are over them, that they are behind you. Not a woman. How many times she heard that in her lifetime? First from her mother. The woman who was supposed to love her more than anyone. You got to straighten her out, she is not a boy, she heard her mother’s whispers to her dad, when she be out playing football or shooting or collecting cattle or checking on the ranch. And then, the girlfriends came. She had a way with girls, and later women.  
Her mother hated her. The way she was. She would drink as much as she could and then go find her and make sure Anne knew all about her feelings. It hurt her so much, in her core, but it gave her a thick skin. Made her protect herself. And she got used to it. Doesn’t mean it wasn’t there, but she got used it. And then Marianna came. And she was in love, and yet again Marianna hated her masculinity. Cant you look more like a woman? Like how do women look? Why do I have to look like a certain way?

Not a woman. And now her son. She made that horse reached it peak, pushing her legs and moving her body.  
Her son saying those words. Like how does a woman look? I am a woman she wanted to yell at him. But not the woman you expect, not the woman others expect, are used to, are making a woman to be, with abuse, with hundreds years of suppression, I am not weak, I am not a coward, I am not shy, I have ambitions, I am strong, I am strong, strong as a woman. That’s what being a woman meant to her. I don’t consider myself equal with men. I am stronger, I give more, I am blessed with more, my body is giving life. As she closed her eyes, for a second, an image came in her mind. Ann. She smiled, opened her eyes again. 

Ann. Now that was a woman, she thought to herself. And she loves me as I am, she loves me the way i am. It was getting really cold and rather late now. Argus was tired and her horse gave as much for the day. She easied her pace and rode back at the house.

Ann watched as her son was being impatient, running up and down, being frustrated with his toys. She smiled. How much he was like Anne in character was uncanny. He knew his mama was out riding and he wanted to go too, but no, he was that stubborn, it was a week from that incident and he was back at School with no issues. He was friends with the boy he hit again, he apologized, he bought him a present too, and everything seemed good in his little world, apart from the fact he and his mama weren’t talking. Anne was being stubborn too. She withdrew herself from them. From her son. She stopped trying to talk to him, stopped trying to play with him, and he loves her, she was his hero, and Alex could see his mama wasn’t trying to approach him anymore, and they were both now like angry animals, being tensed at everyone around them.

“You know what you need to do” Marians words stopped her thoughts.  
Ann turned and looked at her.  
“Hmm?”  
“You know Ann”  
Ann didn’t say anything.  
“He can feel your distance with Anne, and after what happened, he wont back down unless he sees you being back with her, and when I mean back I don’t mean sex, I mean back being comfortable, back trusting her again, so he will trust her too”

Sex was crucial. Sex was important. Oh how much she missed the sex with Anne. Sleeping in their bed, that was all she could think, the closets in their bathroom, with Anne’s two black strap ons, right there, every time she would open then to get a towel and mistakenly open the wrong one. Or when Anne would walk in the morning to grab a shirt or a bra or a boxer and she would watch secretly pretending to sleep, her strong body, her arms, her legs, thighs. 

But Marian was right of course. As epic as the sex was, nothing could compare with what she felt for Anne, on a chemistry level. On a mentally level. The happiness she lived with her, the trust she had in her, the safety she felt around her. Just like she once told Eli. The knowledge of how much she had Anne. As much as she was afraid, as much as she was scared, she had to decide, she had to let herself go again. Anne didn’t pressure her, as much as Ann could feel the hot looks from her wife, the breathing, Anne stealing her underwear from the bathroom, she smiled, her wife was giving her time, giving her the distance she needed. She knew, if Anne had pressured her, she could gave in, but would have been the right time? It had to be her decision to make Ann thought. The noise from Anne’s walking interrupted her thoughts.  
She turned and watched as her wife walked in.  
“You are still up? It’s rather late” She said looking towards her wife and sister.  
“It’s Saturday night” Marian said.  
“We can stay up a bit longer” Anne nodded and jumped the stairs towards the bedrooms, completely ignoring her son.  
Alex glanced for a second towards his mummy looking completely defeated and then continued to fight with his toys.  
This cant go on, Ann though to herself, stubborn Listers. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another bottle of Jack emptied. She looked at it, she had the glass in one hand and a pair of knickers on the other. She was sitting on a chair with her legs on the bed in one of the guest rooms. She would change bedrooms, almost daily, unable to sleep. She brought the knickers in her nose. God. One was black, the other one light pink. So soft. Anne was stealing them from their bedroom bathroom. Always finding silly excuses to go there, supposedly forgetting this or that. She couldn’t find the strength to steal bras though. She just couldn’t with bras. Everytime she could think of Ann’s breasts she would start to cry a few minutes later. How pathetic was that? She loved her wives breasts. They were so full and round, god. She closed her eyes, remembering their time in Uni, she spend hours and hours analyzing the shape of them, while Ann would laugh and hit her head. 

A dog. Thinking about sex all the time. Thinking what she would do to Ann next time they have sex. Next time, more like if there ever going to be a next time. She was a dog alright. He wife being such a kind wonderful warm, amazing person and all she could think of was how she was going to fuck her for the first time after all this time of being apart. I got to be gentle. Anne thought. And no strap on, no, the image from the video with the strap on fucking the two woman, came in her mind. I very much doubt she would let you touch her again. Anne thought. Her phone rang. Instagram. Ann posted something on her Instagram art page. She checked it. It was a bull head, but still in progress. Already some many likes, everyone fawning on her art. Of course. She was so loved. And the comments. Sucking up to her, she wish she could delete all those comments and to be the only one to comment. She was still up, Anne suddenly thought. What is she doing up so late? She checked the post again. Started reading throu the messages. A message got her attention, “you still love riding bulls?” she noticed a familiar name BaileyTX, hmm where do I know this? She clicked on the Instagram account. 

Of course. Anne thought. It’s that bitch, the bar woman. She read the message again. She didn’t remember Ann riding bulls? What does this bitch means? Is it a secret code? Are they talking? All of a sudden Anne’s mind was filled with stories about dms and Ann having sex with that bitch. Her stomach started turning. And then Ann made the mistake to answer back. “I ve never stopped” Now her head was turning. She saw red. Wtf is she doing up answering this bitch? She got the knickers in her jean pocket sloppily and got up. She was sick and tired of looking at comfortable beds in her own fucking house. 

She was going to sleep in her own bed tonight. And Ann is going to need a new phone. Anne thought. Cause this one is going to be broken.  
When she walked into their bedroom, Ann was in the bathroom. She looked around and saw the phone left open on the bed. She immediately got it in her hands, Anns insta page was open, she went in her dms and read them, most of them towards her sister, Catherine was there as well, no dm towards that bitch, she started writing an answer back from her own account to send a dm on that bitch,not noticing she was on the main page, Stay away from my wife bitch or ill break your neck” The bathroom water stopped she threw the phone in bed and pretended to casually sit. Ann walked in, completely naked with a towel around her hair.  
“Anne” She yelled, bringing the towel in front of her. Anne couldn’t take her eyes off from her.  
She took her eyes from Anns body and looked straight ahead.  
“Ehhh I am sorry” Her head started turning.  
“I saw you were active on insta and I came, I couldn’t sleep either” God, she was going to throw up, the whiskey was getting to her.  
“Are you all right?” Ann noticed her wife looked a bit flushed and dizzy?  
“Yes, I had some whiskeys and I suddenly feel my head turning, iiiii ma gonna lie down if if it oks with you” Anne suddenly moved her back in bed and fell.  
Ann walked towards her dropping the towel. She placed her hand on Annes forehead. Anne smiled. Ann noticed Annes eyes on her breasts.  
“Eyes up” Anne looked at her.  
“You can’t blame mee, there are magnificentttt” She said. And closed her eyes. She was spend and so drunk. 

Ann got up and grabbed her underwear and pjs. She brushed her hair a bit and came back to bed, to find Anne sleeping soundly. What do I do now? God. I cant move her. Not I can call someone, they are never going to let Anne be after this, especially Marian. She smiled. Ok. I can take her shirt and pants off and she can sleep here and ill go in my art room. She started unbuttoning Annes shirt. Her hands felt so good in Anne’s body. She dragged it out from her jeans and opened it, moving Annes core so she could take it off. Then the jeans, She unbuttoned them, and noticed the knickers in her pocket. She got them out, and smiled. Hahaha. She is walking around with my underwear in her pocket, Ann thought. She dragged the jeans down, Anne was wearing her black CK boxers. Such a strong fit body. She wished she could just kiss her abs. Instead she took the jeans off and covered Anne. 

She got her pillow, a heavy blanket for herself and grabbed her phone, walking inside her art room. She laid down and checked her phone before going to sleep, her post was suddenly filled with so many messages. She had many followers of course but it was an art page, and she didn’t get that many. And then she saw. Omg. She got so red. Omg. So many comments already, people were having a field day on her post. Oh Anne. Everyone was calling her wife names, cheater, and now with what she posted, even worse, abuser, and attacking her, so many homophobic hatefull comments. She reread Anne’s answer on her friend she dmied Bailey to apologize, who answered back saying she completely understood Anne’s answer, God, Butch lesbians Ann thought.  
Poor Anne all the messages that answer got, everyone hating on her. She suddenly got defensive, and protective. She got up and approached the woman who was sleeping on her bed. For such a strong woman, she always had a quiet sleep. She saw her, with her hard face full of lines, and her weird nose and the wild and lately rather long hair. She got the cover up and she moved to laid next to her. Don’t worry baby, Ann thought to herself. You got me. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was dreaming again. How could dreams be so alive, she could never explain it. Here she was again, all hot and wet, dreaming about kissing, sucking, marking the side of her wives breast. Ann was in her arms, she had her hands around her, and she had pushed her upper pjs up and she was now sucking and marking the side of her breast. God, how soft does her skin felt? She could see the freckles. Could see them with her eyes closed. She wanted to draw blood and mark it as much as she could so nobody could think Ann was single. Ann was hers and only hers. She started moving her head up a bit and got on the side boob where Anns breast was filling and god how good it felt, she doesn’t want to wake up, please God please, she cucked and licked, until she felt a hand pushing her head, what? No? Don’t push me, that’s mine, she grabbed that hand and pressed it away and she moved her body on Anns now, God this dream gets better and better.  
“Anne STOP IT, NO” She stopped. Oh no, Ann found her dreaming about her. God how much embarrassment I can take. She moved her body around and started waking up, moving her eyes. She felt the move next to her. Oh No. No. What did she do last night? If she is with another woman, that’s it, I am killing myself. She heard running steps and someone jumping in bed.  
“Mama?”  
What is Alex doing here? Is he in my dream too? She slowly opened her eyes. Ann was laying next to her, looking rather unpleased, having just woke up obviously, while Alex was on his mothers lap, looking towards her with a what are you doing on my mummys bed?  
Really Anne, what are you doing here? She thought to herself.  
So I was kissing and sucking Anns breast? Really? Omg. Omg. And as much as she tried she couldn’t hide her smile. Ann could crucify her afterwards, but hot damn, she didn’t care. I hope I marked it strongly.


	13. Get her Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1

Chapter 13

“Oh no mam again? Omg why cant you be like normal parents God? You are what? 60?”  
“I am 61 and what the fuck does that mean? I should stop fucking?”  
“Anne stop it”  
“What? He bursts into our bedroom, why he never knocks?” Thank God the sheet was covering her waist.  
“No!!!!”  
“Move aside baby”  
“No, whaaaa” Anne moved aside and watched as her wife got up from bed and went straight in the bathroom. She followed her after awhile.  
“Take the strap off, Vicky could walk right in too”  
“Why? This is our bedroom, I mean”  
Anne positioned herself behind her wife, passing her hands around her waist.  
“No, baby, it’s too late, we need to get down for breakfast”  
“Shit, I cant get some privacy in my own bed” 

Ann smiled and turned around, passed her hands around her wife and unlocked the strap from her wives thighs.

“It’s the summer vacations, naturally your kids would be home”  
“I cant understand why they would come here, when I was their age”  
“When you were our age you fucked the whole world, we know”

Her sons voice was heard from inside the bedroom, he came back, erasing all Anne’s hopes for morning sex.  
“Alexander, watch your language, baby please get a robe”  
Anne grabbed a robe from the bathroom and walked out, seeing her son sitting on his mother’s bed, he looked rather stressed. She grabbed his head and hugged him.  
“Mama”  
“What, you are too old for hugs now?”  
“I hope you washed those hands”  
He joked.  
Ann walked out from the bathroom next, wearing her pjs, Alexander got up and hugged his mum strong.  
“Awww, mummys favourite” 

A voice was heard from the bedroom door. Anne opened her arms as her daughter walked in.  
“How was your trip”  
“It was ok, tiring”  
“Of course its tiring, travelling two continents” Ann said taking her turn to hug her daughter now.  
“Mum”  
“What? I am just saying, you couldn’t find a job nearer your country?”  
“Mum you know why I am in Africa”  
“Yes I know, trying to save the world” 

Anne looked at them. They looked so alike but were so different. Vicky loved to travel and was adventurous, so much like her, while Alexander was looking so much like her, but was so much like his mummy as he grew up, a shy, rather private introvert, both of their kids so beautiful already breaking hearts. 

“My kids are here?”  
A voice was heard and Marian walked inside in the bedroom too.

“Can you move this meeting down? Why do you all have to gather in my bedroom?”  
Anne said as her children both hugged their aunt strongly.

“Its not only your bedroom” Alex answered.

Anne was ready to give him a paid answer but Ann’s look stopped her. They all started walking out, going down for breakfast, Anne found herself alone, she grabbed her underwear and a pair of sweats and got dressed.

“You know your mama, she is insatiable” 

Marian was saying when she walked into the kitchen, obviously talking about the fact Alexander walking in to them and how he caught them again having sex.  
“Oh please, it’s natural you know, people have sex, you should try it sometimes”  
She looked pointedly towards her children.  
“How do you know we don’t?” Vicky said.

“Well with whom? You are both on your twenties now, Alex is nearly 30, where is the girlfriend? Boyfriend?”  
“I am not like you, to fuck every”  
“Alex” Ann stopped her son.  
“What Mum? Just because mama is always thinking about sex, not all of us are the same”  
“I am always thinking about sex? You think your mummy isn’t?”  
“Anne stop it, lets have breakfast in peace”  
“Well I don’t get it, why I am always placed on the spot, your mummy wants sex too you know, she always comes to me, looking and moving her ass and”  
“Omg mam I don’t need the details” Vicky said.  
“Oh how I love this family”  
Marian said and started laughing.  
Ann started laughing too and then Alex and Vicky, the only one not laughing was Anne.

“Oh yeah laugh it off you love to paint me as this sex maniac but before you burst in, your innocent mummy was humping me, I was innocently sleeping and she woke me up and”  
“Oh my poor baby, did I hurt you?” Ann said jokingly.  
“Yeah yeah laugh” 

Anne started eating her breakfast while she watched her kids telling their mother and aunt all the latest news in their lives, she looked around, Cordi was missing, she was living in one of the ranch houses, she was nearly 80 now and Ann had arranged for her to have a health professional to help her around, while Ann and Anne were visiting daily, Eugene had her own family now, living inside the ranch too. Ann preferred to not have staff around the house daily and only when needed, she was happy, they were happy to live alone, taking care of things around the house, just the 3 of them. 

Anne was focused on her writings, and the running of the ranch and their legacy, waiting for her children to take over when they were ready, while Ann was mainly focused on her charity work and her life with Anne, with Marian being by her side every step of the way, with the steady district presence of a couple of secret service agents, the standard procedure for ex presidents and their families. 

“Are we going riding?” 

Ann said towards her family breaking her thoughts. Her children nodded and Marian smiled. She looked towards her wife, fuck, she thought, she was in her 50s and so hot, a milf as Johns son called her some months ago not realizing Anne was there behind him, making Anne crazy jealous and totally fuming, but who could blame him? Anne was totally getting it.  
Her skin was so white, so soft, she had aged naturally but damn, so beautifully. As they were getting older, she loved and loved her more and more, still totally obsessed with her. Why in the world I never fucking lock that bedroom door?  
Why? I haven’t learned anything all these years?  
Marian’s hand moved in front of her face.

“Yep, still whipped” 

Everybody started laughing again. She was caught drooling on her wife.

“I don’t care, really, don’t care, yeah laugh at me”  
Ann got up from her chair and kissed her wife on the cheek.  
“Oh my poor bb” 

It was late afternoon when they were finished with riding and visiting everybody around the house, Ann, Marian and Vicky left a bit earlier to prepare dinner while Anne stayed behind with Alex, taking the time to enjoy the sunset. 

“Mama” Anne turned towards her son who approached her, with his horse, he used his pet name for her.  
“I want to tell you something” He said.

Anne nodded, trying not to look worried, watching her sons face getting very serious. She remained silent, allowing him to take his time. He was so handsome Anne though.  
“I met someone” Anne smiled.  
“That’s wonderful” his mother said.  
“Well, I don’t know”  
“Hmm?”  
“Well it’s not how I have expected it and”  
“Oh”

Anne was having suspicions for some time that her son maybe gay. He never brought any girl home, he was very focused on his studies, very private, introvert, at least he doesn’t seem to be flamboyant, Anne thought, not that she had any issue but she didn’t want her son to be ridiculed by the press, she preferred her son to be the top in a gay relationship, her mind was running again, she moved her head to clear her thoughts, as her son was watching her.

“Alex, it’s ok, I am gay, your mother is gay, it’s absolutely natural and we love”  
“Mam I am not gay, why in the world you would think that?”  
“Well first of all you never brought a girl in the house? Not even during high school, I mean”  
“I never brought a guy either”  
“Well ok, I am sorry, so it’s a woman?”  
“Yes”  
“And what are you so stressed about?”  
“Well we have been flirting and she seems to like me a lot but she is so different than me, and I don’t know if, I am scared, I am really into her and”  
“You don’t know if you can take her?”  
“She is, you should see her, so amazing and strong and so confident and”  
“Well that’s marvelous and I am sure she sees how wonderful you are too, first in your class and such a gentleman and you were raised right and to respect women and I don’t know what it’s the issue?”

“I just feel, I am not enough for her, you know, if I can get her you know”  
“Alexander, I didn’t raise you to think less of yourself. You were born in one of the most famous families in the world, your mother was President of the United States, you and your sister are such great people, taking in mind the circumstances and”

“I am not like you mam, you had women at your feet and” 

He looked straight in her eyes. Damn as much as he looked like her, he was so much like his mother sometimes.

“Is that what you think? Yeah, I had lovers, but you don’t know how difficult it has been to find someone to be open with me? And you know who took that step, who had that huge courage? Your mum. 

“And as much as you look like me, you are so much like her, and I am sure, you will win over any woman or any man you would want, and if they don’t want you, it’s their loss, I am here and I can give you a few tips on how you can get closer but you shouldn’t present a person that it isn’t you, she is going to love you for who you are, not for being someone else”

Alex nodded and they continued riding towards the stables. Anne looked at her son, as much as time passes, some things remain the same, one of them matters of the heart. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week since she woke up on Ann’s bedroom. She was laying in one of the guest houses, looking at the ceiling. She stopped going out, stopped drinking after that incident. As she woke up, and realizing she was actually sucking on Ann’s breast, everybody walked inside their bedroom after Alex. First Eugene, and then Marian, and last one Cordi, and everybody was looking at her as if she had committed a murder or something. Ann looked unbothered though, she turned and asked her very politely to get out, after explaining to everybody present that Anne was drunk and she had to let her sleep since she couldn’t walk. 

Anne was super embarrassed, Marian couldn’t stop teasing her while Cordi was totally disapproving her drinking, making sure she was aware Ann was very unhappy about it too. And we all know the reason Anne thought. The comparisons with her mother. Her mother was a drunk. And she had a very difficult relationship with her and Marian. Anne didn’t want this to happen with her. She needed Ann to feel safe around her again, to trust her, to win her over. She just couldn’t lose Ann’s respect, she just couldn’t lose her Alex’s love, she needed to step it up. She just couldn’t sleep away from Ann anymore. She didn’t want to wake up in other bedrooms in her own house. She had to find herself again, to find the person Ann loved. 

“Still sulking?”  
“Leave me alone”  
“What are you doing getting to bed so early lately?”  
“Why? Nobody is missing me anyway”  
“Oh drop the poor me song, and get a grip, Alex misses you, we miss you, Ann misses you”

“Sure she does” Anne looked towards her sister.  
“She maybe resisting it, but she misses you, you think I don’t watch you two? You cant take your eyes off her when she is not looking, and she does the same when you aren’t looking, don’t you think it’s time to try and win your place back in her pants?”  
“I am not sure she want’s me back in her pants” 

Marian smirked.  
“Omg Anne Lister is doubting herself?”  
“I don’t know, so may things happened, I want her to want me, to choose me again, I have made so bad mistakes and”  
“Bad? How about huge? Unforgiven?”  
Anne didn’t answer.  
“She still loves you, and you should listen to how she talks to Alex about you, I think its over a year now, maybe she waits for you to make the first step? To approach her?”  
“I can’t be the one, not after what happened, she must come to me, I know if I pressure her, she may give in, but I don’t want that, I don’t want her to feel pressured, I want her to choose me again”  
Marian nodded.  
“They are predicting heavy weather for the next week”  
“I know, we need to have everyone on alert, at the office and every service available, rescue teams if there is heavy rain, and of course protection for homeless people, and the farmers, we need to send a warning so everybody will be prepared.”  
“We should take measures here at the ranch too, you know we get floods at the upper part of the ranch, we had to rebuild the fences numerous times and”  
“And the hill house too”  
“Yes”  
“We will see how things will go”  
“Goodnight then”  
“Goodnight” Marian moved closer and hugged her sister.

Everything was going on schedule, it was really heavy rain for third day in a row but apart from some floods at vast land and properties that were under control, they were facing the bad weather rather good, the local press was praising the fact they were so well prepared, and Anne was staying up till late at the office to check on everything. It was late Friday afternoon, that John had called her, informing her that water had started gathering at the North side of the ranch, and going down, towards the Ranch valley, things weren’t dangerous yet but they had to be on alert, Anne said she was going leaving the office at returning home, Marian had already returned. She gave strict orders for everyone to remain inside on their houses, since there wasn’t any real danger for the buildings, and to try and keep the catles and horses as calm as possible, and inside, get all the animals inside, keep them safe, with the minimum needed staff, but everyone to be on alert.

“It’s really raining heavily” Ann said. The house was old and you could hear the rain loud and clear.  
Marian looked at her.  
“Don’t worry, we have taken every measure possible, every building in the ranch is safe.”  
“I know, I hope everyone is keeping safe too”

Marian said nothing, she just got up and called Anne. Cordi walked inside the living room.  
“When is Anne getting back?”

She asked. Ann was getting rather nervous and also upset, everybody waiting for Anne to come as if she was going to stop the rain. Fact was, she too wanted Anne back, her wives presence was making everyone feeling more safe, she admitted that.  
“She is just arriving, I just talked to her”  
Alex was playing with his tablet, not bothered with anything.  
Ann got up and started walking up and down.  
Anne finally walked in, she was soaked, just walking a few metres from the suv to the entrance. Eugene rushed to help her get her clothes of.  
“Hey” She said.  
“The weather has worsened” Marian said.  
“Yeah, at least we don’t have any major problem in the city”  
Marian nodded. Anne’s phone ringed. She rushed up the stairs holding her phone. 

Ann sat back on the couch. Back to being ignored she thought. It has been like that for two weeks. Since that morning, when she felt Anne’s tongue on her body, after almost a whole year. She closed her eyes, Anne’s mouth moving on her, at first she didn’t realise it, it took her a few seconds, and then she felt the tongue slipping and leaking around the skin, and her body naturally moved to open, moved to turn, to give more access to that mouth, to that tongue and Anne started sucking and biting and sucking so strong that she was in pain and that pain made her to wake up for good and see Anne’s head under her and Alex running inside the room, and she finally pushed Anne’s head, Anne’s mouth away. And that was it. 

Looking at herself in the mirror a few hours later, she checked the mark. Anne had marked the side of her boob. It took what, one minute? And she left her mark and that mark was still there, faded but still there, making Ann hot and bothered, every day and night for two weeks, while the person responsible for that mark, not only kept away from her but things got to a point where they hardly talked these days. Anne was cold towards her, keeping her distance, not only from her but from Alex too, and Ann was bothered. Yes she was bothered. She expected? She hoped? After that morning, she hoped? She didn’t know what she hoped. Anne to try and approach her son. To try and approach her again. At least she stopped drinking. 

Ann knew Anne was having issues sleeping, she could hear her going from room to room. Marian was also making sure she was aware of how much Anne was drinking almost every night. She knew, she knew her wife loved her. And she loved her back. But she wasn’t going to back down. Not this time. It wasn’t her place. Anne had to be the one to back down. She brought them to this position. She had to win them over, to win her son over. So she wanted to play it cool, ok. Ann could do this too. Lets see who was going to last longer. 

“Where are you going?” Marian’s voice brought her back.  
She saw Anne who had changed her clothes and was getting ready to get out.  
“I am going to check out the North side of the ranch, John says its gathering water”  
“Are you sure? Is there any danger, maybe we should call back up,”  
“Back up? No, we got everyone we need”  
“Mama can I come?”  
Alexander was looking towards his mother, with awe. Anne was wearing heavy tall boots and a long rain coat, and her cowboy hat. For the first time after a long time, he addressed his mother in such way.  
Anne bended and held him from the shoulders.

“I am only going to check and I will come back, but If we need help, I will call mummy to get you ready ok and come and get you”  
“No mama why I can’t go now with you?” Anne looked towards Ann, asking for her help.  
Ann bend over and got him in her arms, while Anne walked away, Alex started yelling and crying.

It must have been at least 3 hours since Anne had left and the rain got stronger, Ann was crazy worried. Buddy and Kitkat were on her legs, seemingly unbothered by what was happening outside. Marian was on her phone checking the news, talking with people in the city, everything was ok, and Ann was aware she was avoiding to address the fact Anne was outside and they didn’t know what was happening. Alex wasn’t sleeping though, Ann tried to make him sleep in her arms but he was waiting for his mum to come back and get him, so he would go up and down running and preparing himself for the rain. Ann was smiling watching him.  
“Mummy did Argus go with mama?”  
Ann didn’t get his question at first. But she then understood what he asked, when Marian got up and started walking inside the house, calling for Argus. She got up too, and walked in the kitchen.  
“Cordi did you see Argus?”  
“I think he was running around the door? The rain was upsetting him, why?”  
“Did he go out?”  
“No I don’t think so, unless someone opened the door, did you check the bedrooms? He usually follows Anne around at every bed she goes to sleep”

Ann was now very worried, did Argus got out when Anne came in?  
Marian informed her that Argus wasn’t in the house.  
“God, its crazy outside”  
“Calm down Ann, I am sure he is with Anne, he must have followed her when she left”  
“When she left or he went out when she came in?” Ann was walking up and down now. Marian sat on the couch, checking her phone again.  
“Anne is coming back, she texted me”  
“Let’s hope Argus is with her”

Anne arrived about 30 minutes later. She was in a really bad shape.  
Alex rushed to hug his mama, not caring she was all wet and her clothes drenched. Eugene and Marian helped her to get her coat off, and her boots.

“The North side has partly flooded, the water moved to the valley but it found its way down so it’s not going to do serious damage, its rather high now though, very dangerous, I really hope the hill house holds, we could be lucky and the rain stops till the morning” Ann and Marian were looking at each other.  
“You don’t need my help mama?”  
Alex pouted.  
Anne grabbed him and sat him on her lap. While holding a towel on her face.  
“Of course I need your help, I am very tired. I need you to be rested so we are going to check the damage tomorrow, ill be very tired you would lead the way. You know if we were both tired who would go check tomorrow?”  
“You hear mummy? You need to prepare my boots and my rain cot and my hat because I have to go check the damage tomorrow” Ann smiled.  
“Argus is missing” Marian finally said.  
Anne was focused on her son, and the feeling of him being in her arms so she didn’t catch her sisters words.  
“Hmm?”  
“Argus, he isn’t in the house” Anne raised her head.  
“What do you mean he isn’t in the house? I said keep all animals in”  
“He was inside, but at some point he wasn’t” Anne got up.  
“What? What do you mean? Do you know what is happening outside?”  
“Yes I know, and you don’t have to yell”  
“Of course ill yell all I want, how in the world he”  
“Anne” Anne’s yells were stopped by Anne, who noticed Alexander was getting worried and scared.  
“Mummy where is Argus?” He son asked. Anne ignoring everybody started walking up and down the house yelling for Argus.  
“We searched, he is not in the house”  
“Where the fuck is he?”  
“He must have got outside when”  
“When?”  
“He wasn’t with you?” Ann asked her. It was the second time Ann addressed her since that morning two weeks ago.  
“No”  
“We thought he followed you, since he was been constantly following you around the past two…”  
“Yeah I know, at least someone is by my side in this house”  
Anne said. She started wearing her coat.  
“What are you doing?” Ann asked this time.  
“I am going back out”  
“What? Its crazy outside, you cant go”  
“Mama can I go?”  
“Get John to go check” Marian said.  
“I cant tell John, he has been out all day with the guys, I am not going to tell him to go out to search for MY fucking dog”  
“Argus knows the ranch, he would be fine” Marian said, not really believing it though.  
Anne looked at her.  
“Its not that bad, ill call him and he will come”  
“You have been out for hours and he didn’t come” Ann said.  
“I didn’t call for him”  
“I don’t want you to go out”  
“Mama I wanna go too” Alex cried.  
“It’s my dog, I can’t leave him out”  
“Anne, I don’t want you to go out”  
“It’s perfectly safe. Just water” Anne said. 

Ann suddenly walked towards her and grabbed her from her hair, kissing her lips.  
“I don’t want you to go” Anne passed her hands around her waist and smiled.  
“So I needed a storm for you to kiss me again” Ann said nothing.  
“Ill be back soon” She kissed Alex head and left.  
Marian called John, letting her know that Anne was going out again looking for Argus, and keep his mind on things.  
Alex was sleeping on Cordis lap, who herself was dozing off on the big couch chair, while Marian was laying on the couch, Ann was trying to be quiet not make any noise, squeezing her hands and opening and closing her eyes, thinking every worst scenario there was.  
“She will back soon” Cordi whispered.  
Ann smiled at her.  
“She knows this place, every corner every step, she is going to find him and bring him safe” Ann nodded and got up again. The rain had weakened, it was still raining but not as heavy. The ground around the house was wet but not flooded, she just hoped Argus stayed close, to the house, she closed her eyes again, she thought about their kiss, she just couldn’t hold it anymore. 

She didn’t care. She didn’t want to spend another minute, another second away from Anne. She needed her. She didn’t even want to think about something happening to her. They have been throu so much in order to be together. She just didn’t want them to lose anymore time. She had already lost a daughter, she wont lose her wife. Finally they heard the door opening. Anne walked in, holding Argus in her arms. She didn’t see Marian getting up, but there she was already by her sister, hugging her strong.  
“Marian I am soaked”  
“Is he hurt?” Marian asked. Cordi moved and Alex woke up, he rushed to his mama, watching her carrying Argus up in the bedroom, and in the bathroom. both of them soaked and dirty.  
“Is he hurt mama?”  
“Yeah he is, but not that bad, go get me a towel” she ordered her son who rushed to help his mama. Ann kept her distance. She watched them from the bathroom door, as Marian, Alex and Anne washed Argus and cleaned his wound with the towel. He apparently tried to follow Anne out but the water overpowered him and he got stuck on a fence wire, he was badly scratched but things could have been much worse, Ann suspected. He could have drown if the water got higher. Anne felt her wifes eyes on her back. She turned and looked back at those eyes, who looked down for a second and them up again and straight inside her eyes, and she felt that look all throu her body, all throu her heart, all throu her veins. Ann couldn’t hide it anymore. And Anne couldn’t stay away anymore. She couldn’t, she was willing to sleep on the bedroom floor, just having Ann’s presence in the room. She just couldn’t not be with her anymore, not be around her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had slept the moment he laid his head on his mothers shoulder. He was so tired staying up so late, and he was following his mamas every word about what happened, Ann kept him in their bedroom, she wanted him to be in her bed tonight. Argus was on the bedroom floor, on his big pillow bed, they got him painkillers and sedatives, and Anne was bringing the vet first thing in the morning to check on him, but he seemed fine, tired from the ordeal, he too slept immediately. The bathroom light was switched off, and Anne walked in in the dark bedroom.

It was 4 in the morning, the rain was a behind noise now, Anne was naked, had a towel around her waist and one toweling her hair.  
She opened the closet, slowly, trying not to wake up anyone, Ann was sleeping with Alex, obviously no room for her. She grabbed her shorts and a sports bra and walked towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Ann whispered. Anne was surprised.  
She turned.  
“Ermm” She stood there with one hand on her waist and the other passing it on her hair.  
“I thought you were sleeping, and and I didn’t want to bother you and Alex and”  
“And what?”  
Anne said nothing. She was just standing there.  
Ann smiled. She slowly got up and walked towards her.  
“And what?”  
“Ann don’t play with me”  
“I told you not to go out”  
“I know, but Argus is my dog and there wasn’t any”  
“But I told you not to go out”  
“I know but it was Argus and I promise you if there was any other case ill do what you say and” Ann smiled again. She passed her hand on Anne’s hand, who was still on her waist.  
“Liar”  
“What?”  
“Liar”  
“I am not a liar”  
“Don’t promise you would do everything I say”  
“But ill do”Ann smiled.  
“I always do what you say”  
“You do the opposite of what I say”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
“No, everybody knows I do what you say, Marian always says I am whipped and Cordi always tells me what to not do and upset you and Eugene is not even talking to me still and the guys are laughing at me and”  
“Anne”  
“What?”  
“Come”  
Ann slipped her fingers on Anne’s and led her on the art room.  
She closed the door and turned towards her wife, looking at her smiling.  
She passed her hands on Annes naked waist.  
“Ann” She started kissing Anne’s torso, abs, arms.  
“Ann are you sure?”  
Ann looked at her and nodded.  
“Because if you are not sure, I wont be able to stop you know, I am telling you, I wont be able to”  
“Anne shut up”  
“Hmm?”  
“Shut up and kiss me”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning light was inside the room for sometime. It must have been late morning but she didn’t care. She didn’t sleep. Yet she didn’t feel tired. She watched as the sun rains were on her hair, her shoulders, her skin, her face. They were laying on the art room small bed. Stucked to each other. Anne was behind her, while Ann had her head on her arm, sleeping. She didn’t sleep. She couldn’t she didn’t wanted to. She wanted to live this time, this moment, to get as much as she could. God how her arms felt, how her cuddle, last night, last night was quick, was frantic, was hectic. It’s like you know you have found a small place in this earth where you can let go. Ann moved, she mubled and turned her mouth towards her. Anne didn’t grab her lips. She waited until she opened her eyes. Then she smiled, and opened her lips, and Anne kissed her. And moved her mouth or her cheek and on her forehead and Ann smiled again.  
“I love you” Anne told her.  
And Ann said nothing.  
“I love you”  
And Ann said nothing again.  
“I want you inside me” Ann said.  
She raised her leg on Anne’s legs and turned her head and started kissing her again, but Anne stopped it.  
“I love you”  
“I want you inside me”  
“Say it first”  
Ann turned her head and tried to move.  
Anne held her there.  
They just stayed there, non of them backing down, feeling each other.  
Ann tried to move again.  
“Ann” She finally turned her body, and faced each other. Anne started crying, tears running from her eyes.  
“Say it” Ann started kissing her face, her cheeks, her eyes, her lips.  
“No, say it”  
Ann tried to move, get up.

“No” She started hitting Anne, in her back, in her arms, Anne grabbed her hands and kept them in her sides.  
“You don’t love me?”  
“You hurt me” Anne nodded.  
“I know”  
“Don’t ever hurt me like that again”  
“I wont”  
Ann grabbed her face and brought it close.  
“I love you” Anne nodded.  
“I love you so much” Anne nodded again.  
“I love you” Anne got between her legs and started moving, she passed her hand between them and slipped two fingers inside her wife, Ann wrapped her legs around her waist. She pushed and pushed as they were moving up and down.  
“Say it again”  
“I love you so much”  
Ann grabbed her hair again, dragging them, Anne kissing her face, slipping her tongue on Ann’s mouth, she lost control and pushed 4 fingers inside her wife, stretching her, pressing as deeper as she could, until she felt her walls closing on her hand, Ann turning her facing and biting Annes arm that was holding the bed head keeping them steady, yelling her name. Anne finished the next few seconds crashing her body on Ann. Ann kissing her shoulders.  
“You asshole, you fucking asshole”  
“Yes I am”  
“You fucking douche”  
“Yes”  
Anne hugged her, laid her head on her breasts.  
“My babe”  
“I hate you” Anne smiled.  
“I know”  
“I hate you”  
“Mama”  
“God”  
“Mama what are you doing to mummy?”  
Anne grabbed the blanket and covered them.  
“Alex get out”  
“No, you are hurting mummy”  
“No Alex”  
Alex had had climbed on his mothers back now, hitting her back.  
“Get off mummy”  
Ann started laughing.

“It’s not a joke” Anne said.  
Ann couldn’t stop laughing.  
“I don’t understand why are you laughing” Anne said, as she moved up and grabbed her son.  
Ann grabbed the blanket and covered herself.  
“Someone needs to explain to him about f”  
“Anne”  
“What?”  
“Hit her harder Alex”  
“What?” Anne grabbed them both and started tickling them.  
Alex burst into laughs.  
“What is happening here?”  
Marian walked into the room.  
“Omg Anne your naked”  
“Of course I am naked, its MY FUCKING BEDROOM”  
She finally got up and walked out swearing. Marian laughed her ass off.  
Ann nodded to her and Marian took Alex with her.  
Ann got up and walked into the bedroom, Anne was laying in bed now under the covers with her eyes closed. Ann jumped on her lap.  
“God that hurt”  
“I hope it did”  
Anne grabbed her and turned her, holding her hands above her head.  
“I am gonna lock this bedroom door from now on.”  
“No”  
“Yes iam”  
“No”  
“Oh yes”  
“But you said you will do what I say”  
“Ann”  
“What”  
“Ok”  
“Ok”  
“Ok”  
“You love me”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“Oh yes”  
“No”  
Anne started tickling her again, while their son burst in the room, and jumped in bed again.

“Tickle me mama”  
“Oh I will”  
“Get her Alex”


	14. It's Lister. Ann Lister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU about Anne and Ann, Anne Lister today going for the US presidency, having by her side Ann Walker.
> 
> I have already written two books in the F/F universe, if anyone is interested in reading them. I am planning to make this story a book too. Especially now that i am out of work.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Always-calming-port-monster-fall-ebook/dp/B017PIA7QQ
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00WQ6NU30/ref=dbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i1
> 
> There are large gap of silence between their main talk. Keep that in mind as you read the chapter.

Chapter 14 

“Call me if anything happens”  
“Annie go, it’s only a weekend, we would be fine” Marian hugged and kissed her sister in law. Anne came down holding her son.  
“Ready?” She looked towards Ann who seemed on the verge of tears.  
They never left Alex alone, there was always one of them with him apart from when she was in the hospital  
“Mummy, mama promised me a new motorbike, if I am a good boy”  
“What?” Ann looked towards her wife. Anne looked towards her sister.  
“Come on, you are going to be late”  
Ann hugged her son strong, she kissed his face and cheeks.  
“We will talk every day”  
“Mummy it’s just two days” He said but he was clearly sad. Marian moved in and grabbed her nephew in her arms.  
Anne got Ann by they hand and walked out. 

They got inside the Suv, their stuff already on the trunk, and Anne started driving. They were heading at Colorado Strings, Anne had booked them at one of the resorts there. She wanted them to be alone, after they finally had sex, after over a year of not being together, and everything that happened, she felt they need to be alone, talk, fuck, trust each other again. Ann didn’t agree at the beginning but a week after their sex night, tension had again started building between them and she realized she had to be alone with Anne, without Alex being present, so they could talk without distractions.  
They arrived at midday and were ushered straight to their hassita, it was a big resort, with separated stone cabins, with 24 hour service. Ann looked around, as they walked in, their bags were brought in too, they only had 3 bags with them. The usher offered to sort their things out, but Anne refused, she gave him a big tip and they were left alone. She watched as Ann was walking around, the place was so beautiful. It had vast windows from floor to seeling, with great views in the mountains, a dining table, a big couch and TV set, and two other separate rooms than Ann guessed must have been the bedroom and bathroom.  
“You like it?” Anne asked.  
“Did you bring your lovers here? Ann asked.  
“No I didn’t, it is merely a place where I can be alone, and we also have come with Marian and Aunt many times, Aunt loved the views.”  
Ann looked outside again, Anne grabbed the 3 suitcases and walked into the bedroom. Ann followed behind.  
“Wow”  
The bedroom was fantastic. It had dark wooden floors and a huge bed, a big center window that had center view in the forest.  
“We cant be seen from outside” Anne said.  
“I wasn’t thinking that”  
“I am just saying” Anne said again smiling.  
“You are always thinking about sex, is that why you brought me here”  
“Well yes, err I mean no, I wanted us to have sometime alone, after everything that happened, to talk, maybe you wanted to ask me things, to sort things out” Anne said looking wary. Ann nodded and she started unpacking, Anne followed suit.

They took a a walk outside, the place had wonderful nature, Anne was right. It was also very private and secluded.  
“I arranged for us to have dinner at the cabin”  
“Yes, I am not in a much mood to go to the restaurant” The place had also a 5 star restaurant Anne couldn’t stop raving about.  
“I thought so, maybe tomorrow” Anne said. They walked back in silence, when they got in, it was already dark and the table was already set, with a small bouffet on the side. They were alone.  
“I chose wine” 

Ann smiled and got in the bedroom, while Anne approached the table she checked on things, she didn’t think, the situation would be so difficult. She thought after they had sex, things would be natural between them but it didn’t felt like it. No yet at least.  
Ann had walked inside the living room, she had changed to a white shirt and a jean, got her hair up in a lose ponytail and God did she look gorgeous. Anne looked at her and smiled, then walked in the bedroom to change too. She chose back jeans and a back sweater, she had her hair loose.

"You need a haircut” They were sat at the table, eating when Ann said that. Anne smiled.  
“You don’t like it?”  
“I do, but it’s too long, I think you may not like it?”  
“I do” Anne said sounding a bit defensive.  
“You don’t like it” Anne said after awhile.  
“I prefer it shorter, but not too short”  
“How short” Anne said again defensively.  
“A bit up from your shoulders”  
“Well ill make sure I cut it then” Ann smiled at her wives snap.  
They finished dinner and Ann got the plates at the small trailer near the bouffet. She moved and sat on the big couch, placing her legs under her body, looking at the night outside. Anne continued sitting on the table, continuing drinking the wine, sitting with her legs crossed, looking at Ann.  
“Don’t you think you hand enough” Ann finally said.  
“No, but you obviously think I had enough” Anne let the glass on the table and moved her head.  
“I was going to name her after my mother”  
Ann said. Anne didn’t listen, or wasn’t listening at that point, Ann had almost whispered.  
“Hmm?”  
She watched as Ann passed her hands on her belly.

Ann “You insisted it was a girl, and, and I was sure too. But I didn’t want to jinx it, I was scared, I don’t know, It was, it was such a happy period for us, and I wanted I wanted to keep it that way, I wanted us to take it slow, and I was telling myself, if it’s a girl, ill name her after my mother, I know, so many people say, it’s heavy, it’s a heavy legacy and why burden a child with such a heavy legacy, but it was my mother you know, and my daughter, and I felt, I felt it was right” 

Anne “Your parents, they have such great legacy, and your mother, she was an amazing woman by all accounts and I bet she would have been proud to carry such a name, it wouldn’t be a burden at all.”

Anne” I feel all the females in my family are named Anne’s and it doesn’t bother me” They smiled at each other.  
Ann” Aunt Ann”  
Anne “Yes, oh how much she liked you, how much she would have loved you, I don’t think IIII, myyyy….” Anne stopped.

Ann” What”

Anne” I don’t think my fuck up would have happened if she was alive”

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the darkness outside.

Ann “At first I couldn’t believe it you know. I thought it was some false video, or some blackmail, that it was distorted, but then I thought, Marian didn’t deny it” Anne nodded.

Ann “When I saw you like that, I wasn’t jealous, it wasn’t jealousy, cause its funny, its funny I had the knowledge, I was sure even at that moment that you loved me more than anything and it was just a fuck, as I imagined you telling me, but I was so disappointed in you, disappointed that you proved them right, that you let others, you gave them the right to hurt us, to hurt me, our family, I always felt so safe around you, how you wont let anyone hurt me, and you had opened me to such hurt, and then Alex, I felt that you had taken that away from me, from us, the safety or knowing you”

Anne” I was stupid. I was mad, I was tired. I did drink, they may have spiked my drink, but I was aware.” She looked towards Ann.  
“I was aware, it was looking that way from miles, but I didn’t walk, no, I stayed there, I was telling myself, she went to her family, she didn’t do what I said, I can have a night of my own, who would know? It’s just a fuck, I was doing this all my life, sleeping with random women, at every chance I could. I was used to it. Not feeling anything. They wont want anything anyway, and I don’t mean money, I mean an emotional attachement, a relationship, something. It was easy for me. Married, engaged, women who wanted the experience of getting fucked in a bar or an alley or in a five star hotel by a well known lesbian, but could get up the next morning and leave.”

Anne “When I woke up of course, I wasn’t such an arrogant ass, I wasn’t so sure, I was scared, terrified, I got up and wanted to run, to delete this, to pay them and pretend it never happened. Even then, even as scared I was, it didn’t occur to me that I may lose you. Even then I was telling myself, I will talk to her for 5 minutes, she would see this, she would understand, she will forgive me and then Tib called and I saw the news about the hospital and things changed”

Ann”I sometimes hurt when I bend, not much. Not my back, not my spine, but between my belly, and my thighs. I shut it down. Refuse to talk about it. I havent talked about her to anyone. Elizabeth tried to talk to me, and of course with my therapist bits here and there, but not really. I have dreams about her, how she was going to be, look, did I disappoint her? I cry under the shower, cause I don’t want Alex to listen to me, poor boy, my boy, he is so aware of my moods. You know i felt the exact moment I lost her. It was like something slipped inside me, like something flying “  
Anne got up from her chair and moved to hug her.  
“No” Ann said. 

She placed her hands inside her jean pockets and walked towards the window looking outside.

Anne “ Even then I was selfish. Outside from the hospital bedroom, waiting for news. “ She turned and looked at Ann, sitting on the couch.  
“I had talks with myself, all my life, I had talks with myself, negotiating, judging, naming the up and downs, my choices, this and that, and the same I was doing there and then. Ann, I said, I want Ann alive. I want Ann to live. I know, losing the baby, losing our daughter was my fault, but I couldn’t lose you, I cant lose you.” Anne sat on the table in front of her wife.

Anne “If you had died, I had everything planned” She bitterly smiled.  
“I had everything planned in my mind, in seconds you know, how you were going to be buried at Shibden, and then, then, ill make sure Alex gets everything with Marian as his guardian, and then everything would be settled for me to follow you, in a matter of days, yeah, I could stay alive for a couple of days, so I can sort it out and then follow you” 

Ann” It wasn’t your fault”  
Anne “Oh Ann stop it”  
Ann” It wasn’t, it was about to happen, she didn’t have a chance, she wasn’t going to grow up normally in the next months, the doctor told me”  
Anne said nothing, she let Ann pass her hand between hers. Everything was heavying on her shoulders.  
Ann “Let’s go lie down, its late” Anne nodded and they walked inside the bedroom. They both got undressed and lie down.  
Ann opened her arms and Anne passed hers around her waist, laying her head on the side of her neck.  
She slowly lowered her hands and slipped them in her belly, touching her surgery scars. She closed her eyes, as Ann passed her hands on hers.

Ann” I still want a daughter”  
Anne said nothing.

Ann “I want another child” She opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at her wife.

“I want it Anne”

“No”

“I want it” Anne kept her head hidden on Ann’s neck.

“I want it”

“Babe, you know what the doctor said, we can’t”  
“There are million doctors, I want another child” 

Anne started crying.

“I am not going to risk losing you, you don’t know what”

“I don’t know what Anne? I am not an invalid, I want another child, you owe me that, you owe me”

“You are not an invalid, this is not about that, I can carry”

“No, no, I know you, I know you, no, you wont take that away from me”

“Ok, let’s go sleep, we will find a solution”

“No, I want you to promise me, Anne look at me, I want you to promise me”

Anne finally turned towards her wife, their foreheads touching.

“I promise” she nodded.

“I promise” She yelled, madly.

“I fucking promise” Ann started crying, from Anne’s yells, who then started kissing her cheeks.  
They hugged each other strongly, Anne turned and dragged her wife on her side, and soothed her with kisses until they both slept.

It was early morning when she woke up, it was raining. Ann wasn’t by her side in bed. Instead she was by the window watching the rain, naked. The room was cold.  
“Babe, your cold” Ann turned.  
“Then warm me” She raised her hand.  
Anne got up from bed and approached her wife. She passed her hands around her waist, their foreheads touched. Ann had her eyes closed, waiting for her wives kiss.  
“Open your eyes” Ann opened them.  
“My heart” Anne said.  
“My heart”  
Ann grabbed her face with her two hands.  
“Make me your wife again”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Baby”  
“Hmmm”  
“I am hungry” Ann said but Anne wasn’t listening, she passed her hands on Anne’s hair.  
Anne had her head on her belly, they were naked in bed, it was nearly midday.  
“I am hungry too”  
“Not that kind of hungry”  
Anne smiled on her belly. She moved up and kissed her wife on her lips.  
“OK, what do you want to eat? Ill get the restaurant and “  
“No, can we stay here?” Ann said looking straight in her eyes.  
“Yes, of course”  
“I want a simple burger and some fries, and”  
“And what?”  
“And just stay here, be with you”  
Anne nodded again.  
“Ill go get us some burgers”  
“No” Ann said hugging her.  
“Babe?”  
“I want you to stay here, cant you just order them?”  
“Ok, whatever my princess want”

Anne moved to get up and order, while Ann moved on the side of the bed and grabbed her phone. She checked and saw some texts from Marian, she had send pics of Alex, he was being spoiled and dotted on by everybody on the ranch. She got up and walked in the bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror. Her body was red from Anne’s body, from Anne’s kisses. She touched her neck with her hand. Anne had marked her again, on her collarbone, in that little edge in between her neck. She washed her face, while Anne came in and covered her body with a towel.

“I don’t want you to get cold” Anne said.  
“The burgers will be here in half an hour, want to take a shower?”  
Ann nodded, and she walked inside the shower. Anne throwed the towel away and walked inside too. Ann opened the water and got the shampoo. She made room for Anne who got under water and Ann started washing her hair, Anne got shampoo on her hand too and started washing Ann too. Their washed each other until they got shivers. Anne stopped the water and they walked outside, they grabbed towels and dried each other. Anne sat in bed and Ann dried her hair, something so personal they used to do all the time. The burgers had arrived so Anne walked to get them while Ann finished drying up her own hair.  
“Babe should I set the table?”  
Ann walked out from the bedroom still in her bathrobe, as Anne was. She grabbed the burgers and sat on the couch, Anne grabbed them coke too. They sat close to each other, and started feeding each other. Ann ould clear her burger from anything it didn’t look right and fed it on Anne would love everything that had fat. Same with the fries. As the burgers were ending, the kisses started again, they couldn’t have enough of each other. Anne finally pushed what left from the burgers away and dragged Ann on her lap.  
“Baby I was eating”  
“Really? More like picking on the burgers here and there” Anne said as she opened Ann’s bathrobe.  
“Baby, we already had sex 4 times”  
“Love”  
“What?”  
“We had love, made love” Anne said, while starting kissing her neck again.  
Ann smiled.  
Anne stopped.  
“Why the smile?”  
“Nothing”  
“No, tell me what you are thinking”  
“Whipped” Ann said impersonating Marians voice.  
She pushed Anne away and run from her arms while Anne started hunting her.  
She got her easily and stuck her in a wall.  
“No”  
“No? It’s not funny anymore is it?”  
“It’s always funny” Ann said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes”  
Anne grabbed her hands and raised them up from her body. She slipped between Anns legs. Both of their bathrobes were open now. Anne attacked her lips, first strongly, fiercely causing Ann to moan, and then slowly, capturing Ann, down lip and dragging it, she let Ann’s hands free, and her wife passed them around her head, pushing Anne on her.  
She moved a bit and raised her leg, wrapping it around Ann’s thigh. Anne brings her hands on Ann’s upper thighs starting pushing her legs around her waist, and picks Ann up. She walks while Ann continues to kiss her lips, taking the upper hand now on their kisses. Anne approaches the table and slowly leaves Ann there. She stops the kisses and open Ann’s bathrobe completely, while taking off hers. She places he hands under Ann and drags her on the edge of the table and instead of kissing her she opens Anns legs and starts kissing the inside of her tights, Ann slowly lays back on the table, opening her legs as much as she can. Anne is not a hurry. I got her, she thinks to herself. She is mine again. I got her back. Mine. That’s what all she could think of. Mine.  
She is losing her patience, she doesn’t want to be patient. She starts sucking on Anns clit, the tip just showing there, but she starts sucking it, God, I want to hurt it Anne thinks, I want to eat it. She sucks on the lips one by one and then goes lower and slips her tongue slowly inside, while Ann starts moving her body up and down on Anne’s face, on Anne’s mouth. Anne suddenly stops. She raises her head and watches her. Watches her wife. Ann open her eyes and looks at her.  
“Baby?”  
“I thought I lost you” She said.  
“I thought I lost you” 

And she bend her head down again, kissing and sucking and biting like mad, while repeating that line nonstop. Ann lost herself and she started moving her body up and down, reaching her orgasm but Anne wasn’t stopping, she pushed her fingers inside while Ann was orgasming and moved them like crazy in the rythym of Ann’s orgasm. Ann was panting until she stopped, but Anne didn’t. She continued to move her fingers, and started rubbing Ann’s clit who was so sensitive now, so red, from all the kissing all the sucking.  
Ann was back at it again, this time, passing her leg around Anne’s neck something that gave Anne more access. God, she opened Ann’s entrance more with her fingers and just looked, looked at that, she then spit and massaged and again pushed her fingers inside and felt her own orgasm close, she took her fingers off and pushed her body between Ann’s legs and started moving her things grunting and tribing as much a she could as much as she had access, until she felt her walls move and being squeezed and Ann’s legs closing behind her thighs. She collapsed on her wife as Ann, kissed her face. Ann tried to move.  
“No” Anne said.  
“Baby we cant”  
“Stay there” Anne said. She walked in the bedroom and after a few minutes she got out, with the strap around her legs. She passed her hands again under Ann’s legs and dragged her close.  
“Your gonna cum again” She said. She spit on her hand and then passed her hand on Ann’s pussy and got her hands as much wet as she could. She then wetted the strap on with the wetness of Ann’s pussy. She pushed inside slowly at first, while Ann wont take her eyes from her. Watching her wife moving inside her. Stronger and stronger and then faster and faster, until she started moaning, until she felt pain, and then Anne stopped, while still inside her, and pushed all the strap on inside until it filled her all up. She grabbed Anns hands and raised her, and passed her hands under Anns thighs holding her steady. Ann moaned in pain as she felt Ann picking her up from the table, holding her while she had her legs wrapped around her, and started fucking her like that, Ann holding her more hard, feelling Anne’s cock so deep, while her wife was standing there, strong and wild, just raising her up and down on her body. Ann was now starting to slip while the cock was getting more painful  
“Baby, I cant” and Anne finally moved towards the wall, steadying them both and pushing inside Ann like a wild animal, and everytime Anne will push, Ann will call her  
“Jack, yes”  
Making her more mad, more wild until they both came. They both lost their breaths, Anne was kissing her face, when Ann’s legs touched the floor again. She passed her hand to move the strap on from inside her.  
“No”  
“Baby, it’s too much, it hurts” Ann said, while kissing Anne’s face.  
She finally took the strap off, and unlocked it from Anne’s thighs, freeing them both.  
“Take me to bed” Anne nodded and they got in bed.  
Ann was spent, so she laid back and grabbed the covers, but Anne wasn’t having it. She got between her legs again, and started kissing her breasts, and sucking her nipple.  
“Anne stop it, baby give me some time”  
But Anne wasn’t listening, she was obsessed. She started sucking on Ann’s nipple and kissing and leaking and then locking it on her mouth until she started biting, and her bites got wilder, dragging Ann’s breast as if she wanted to get all her mouth around it.  
“Anne stop it you are hurting me, stop it” And Anne finally stopped.  
She breathed. She looked at Ann’s breast, she did a number on that breast God. God. She moved aside.  
God. God. From bad to worse.  
“Baby what is it?” But Anne wasn’t listening, she got up and walked in the bathroom, God. Ann came inside too. They looked at each other.  
“Talk to me”  
She looked towards her wife. Her angel with the white skin and endless freckles and blonde curls and the marks from the surgery and from her fuck up, from her fuck up, she backed off and sat on the edge.  
“I really thought I lost you” She said, moving her head. Ann approached her and hugged her. She brought her face to Anne’s.  
“It’s over. You didn’t lose me. I am here. I choose you. I will always choose you.”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly Sunday morning, and they slept and woke up and made love again and slept and woke up and made love again. Ann was laying on her chest, playing with her hair.  
“Tell me about your mum, you never talk about her”  
“Marian didn’t inform you?”  
“She said a few things but she is scared of you, she wont indulge much”  
“What there is to tell?”  
“I saw her pics, she was beautiful, you got her colors”  
“She was a drunk”  
“I know that, you always say it, everybody says it, tell me something I don’t know”  
“She, she must have loved me at some point. Very early I guess, when I wasn’t so evidently”  
“Gay?” Anne smiled.  
“Gay? Different? Butch? A girlboy?”  
“Can you imagine my dad, he didn’t mind that much, but she, she saw it as her personal failure, me, I was her personal failure. Anne plays with boys, Anne, we cant control her manners, Anne riding horses like a boy, Anne climbing the roof, and I couldn’t help it you know, I didn’t know, I couldn’t realize why it was so bad? Why I was so bad? I was smart, very smart, I was strong, I was a leader, I could carry the family name, but no, she only saw this, she only saw my masculinity, I was the nail in her coffin”  
“Don’t say that”  
“She couldn’t straight me out so she would drink, drink, drink until she died”  
“It must have been so hard on you”  
“I don’t know, I don’t know, I was born this way, I don’t know how not to be this way you know, and I knew, I knew how to react to her, after awhile I pretended it doesn’t affect me, but Marian, Marian was different and”  
“She wasn’t as strong”  
“I don’t know, I don’t know if I am that strong but I got used to it, I got used to it, and I didn’t want Marian to be affected, but then she died and things got, better for sure, easier I don’t know”  
Ann nodded.  
“I don’t know, if its every easier when you have this burden of being your parents failure you know. It came natural to me, and I didn’t suppress it, why should i? Why? I am God’s creature, he created me, and I think I am a good person and I try to live right and”  
“Baby” Ann stopped her.

She got up and kissed her lips.

“You are perfect, perfect.”

“I got so lucky with you” Anne said.  
“You did”  
“I don’t deserve you”  
“You don’t “ Anne suddenly got very serious.  
“You are thinking again? Talking to yourself? Planning, counting your pros and cos?”  
Anne laughed at Ann’s tease.

“Don’t hurt me Miss Walker. I am not as strong as you think, well I am obviously but sometimes I am not”

“Its Mrs Lister” Ann kissed her again.

“It is?”

“We seriously need to cut that hair”

“But I kinda like them”

“Pony no,”

“What? You don’t like them? You can easily hold them and ride me”

“You are such an ass”

“What?????”  
Anne started tickling her wife, who was trying to protect herself.  
“Ill tell Cordi all about how you pained me”  
“Oh no”  
“She is gonna expell you from the house, if I cry a bit”

“Oh ill climb the windows, nothing can keep me away from you”  
She grabbed her wives hands and stopped her moving. 

“Nothing, you are the air that I breath, my oxygen”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann turned and looked around the cabin, as the staff was taking the suicases in the suv. Their three days there passed so fast. But they were enough, enough for them to be a couple again.  
“Ready?” Ann turned and nodded, she passed her hand on Anne’s and they walked outside together.  
The hotel metr had come to greet them as they walked towards their car.  
“It was a pleasure having you Miss Walker” he said addressing Ann, as usual, Ann was so loved by everyone.  
“Lister” Ann said.  
“Excuse me?”  
“It’s Lister, Ann Lister”  
“Yes of course” the man said, as Ann entered the car, Anne greeted him too and sat next to her wife, as they drove off Anne turned to her.

“They will never get used to it” She said sarcastically.  
“Does it really matter? I have.”

Anne raised her hand, and kissed Ann’s ring. Nothing else matters, she said to herself. Only you my babe. Only you.


End file.
